MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA
by utau-mizuki
Summary: El odio es la violencia interior que no atiende sino a su propia voz, eso es lo que reinaba en mi corazon, tu fuiste la luz que calento mi ser, fuiste la persona sin la cual no podia vivir, te necesito a tal punto de quererte mas que a mi propia vida YURI
1. Chapter 1

**MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA**

**CAPITULO I**

-¿Por qué Shego?, no tiene sentido, pensé que me odiabas, POR QUE ME SALVASTE!!!!!!!-digo con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas

-Yo no, coff, coff-se interrumpe lo que quería decir cuando tose sangre-yo no te odio Princesa-me dice acariciando mi mejilla derecha manchándola con su sangre-lamento si creíste que te odiaba, la verdad es que yo te quiero………-dice mirándome directamente a los ojos y limpiando las lagrimas que no puedo contener- mas que a mi propia vida……

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**UN AÑO ANTES**

Sonido del noticiero

Middleton una población pacifica, sin muchos problemas aparentemente, hogar de una de las heroínas mas grandes del mundo, por supuesto nos referimos a Kimberly Ann Possible mejor conocida como Kim possible, se encontró en peligro nuevamente cuando el ya conocido Dr. Drakken intento nuevamente "conquistar" al mundo siendo exitosamente detenido por el equipo Possible, he aquí información de los hechos………

PUMM

-Malditos periodistas de pacotilla, insultándome así-

-Cálmese doc. Solo están dando a conocer como de nueva cuenta Kim possible frustro sus planes, es lo cotidiano, no entiendo porque hace tanto drama-

-Shego, de que lado estas?-

Me siento en una de las sillas del "laboratorio" del Dr. Drakken, agarro una de mis revistas ignorando otra vez lo que el doc. Esta diciendo, al parecer tienen un nuevo plan que es: "perfecto ni Kim Possible podrá pararme esta vez", bueno ya saben lo normal, sinceramente ya me estoy aburriendo, odio esto pero como no tengo nada más que hacer o si??, salgo del "laboratorio" y me dirijo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, me pongo una playera negra con el dibujo de una calavera de color verde que tiene unas etiquetas en las que están escritas las palabras: "la muerte es solo el comienzo", después me pongo un pantalón de cuero que se ciñe perfectamente a mis piernas , una chaqueta negra y unos guantes, salgo y me dirijo a la puerta del "laboratorio" desde donde grito ……..

-Hey doc. Voy a dar una vuelta, procure no romperse una pierna mientras no estoy-

-Shego espera-Dice el doc. Que ya esta enredado con un montón de cables, salgo de ahí y me dirijo a mi auto nuevo, lo acabo de comprar, es cierto que con el doc. Nunca nada sale bien, pero debo admitir que los lugares en los que concentra sus ataques son de riquillos así que de vez en cuando tomo dinero "prestado", así pude comprarme esta preciosidad un Mercedes SLK 2 LOOK Edition en color negro, así que subo a mi auto y arranco a 200 km/hrs como aun es temprano (las 6 de la mañana para ser exactos) no hay nadie que pueda molestarme si voy a esta velocidad, eso si evito las escuelas en especial las secundarias, las preparatorias y las universidades…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en la residencia posible podemos ver a Kim preparándose rápidamente para ir a la universidad…..

-Voy tarde, voy tarde,-Demonios me quede dormida y para variar mi auto sufrió daños en la ultima pelea contra Drakken-ME LAS PAGARAS……-

-Kim deja de hacer tanto ruido-Dice mi madre entrando a casa, pues tuvo que salir de emergencia al hospital.

-Lo siento mamá pero voy tarde- Le digo saliendo de la cocina con un sándwich en la boca y despidiéndome de ella para salir

-Vale ten cuidado-

Salgo de la casa con dirección a la escuela que queda a una hora de camino a pie de mi casa así que salgo corriendo pues la hora de entrada es a las 7 y son las 6:05, no puedo decirle a Ron que me lleve pues el va a otra escuela, después de salir de la preparatoria cada quien siguió su rumbo, terminamos pues nos dimos cuenta de que nos queríamos mas como amigos que como pareja, además tengo entendido que Yori y el están empezando una relación, así Yori se mudo aquí para ayudar con su entrenamiento a Ron y de esa forma termino formando parte del equipo Possible.

Cuando me dispongo a cruzar la calle un auto de color negro llego doblando la esquina de la cuadra que se encontraba a mi izquierda, la tomo como si fuera una curva y con mucha habilidad pues iba a una velocidad impresionante, si hubiera fallado era seguro que se volcaba sin embargo venia directamente así mi y a la velocidad en la que iba era casi seguro que me atropellaría pues no creo que los frenos fueran de mucha ayuda en esta situación……..

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras conduzco me siento completamente libre, mi sistema esta lleno de adrenalina por la velocidad a la que voy, debo doblar a la izquierda o de lo contrario me estamparía contra el muro, así que aprieto el freno lo que provoca que las ruedas chirreen y doy el volanta so hacia la derecha, de manera que las llantas se metan los que provoca que gire a la izquierda y rápidamente vuelvo a pisar el acelerador y pongo el volante en modo neutral para no perder el control sin embargo veo a una chica a puto de cruzar la calle

-DEMONIOS-me digo y aprieto el freno a todo lo que da no creo ser capaz de detenerme pues voy a una gran velocidad, en ese momento observo como la chica salta evitando así que la arrolle , logro detenerme y salgo para ver si esta bien y en ese momento me doy cuenta que es nada mas y nada meno que la princesita, quien tambien me mira con ojos como platos…….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Shego??-pronuncio cuando logro recuperarme de la impresión, tanto como de que por poco me arrolla un auto como de ver salir de este a Shego, me costo un poco reconocerla pues no llevaba su ropa de siempre sino que estaba vestida absolutamente de negro, una playera de un cráneo de color verde que tenia escrito "La muerte es solo el comienzo", una chaqueta negra y pantalones que se ceñían perfectamente a su cuerpo, sinceramente se veía muy sexy.

-Princesa???, que demonios haces, no deberías estar salvando al mundo o algo así?- Dice al momento en que se me acerca y me tiende una mano envuelta en un guante…………. Esperen Shego me esta ayudando ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí??, como no tengo opción acepto la ayuda y tomo su mano al momento ella me jala para lograr que me levante.

-Pues no lo que sucede es que debo ir a la universidad-le digo al tiempo que miro mi reloj y veo que ya son 6:15-y voy tarde-

-Bien, entonces supongo que debo disculparme pero como veo que no tienes ninguna herida te compensare llevándote a la universidad, aunque se que me arrepentiré después- dice señalando su coche con un gesto de su mano, OK esto es mas extraño aun, pero no tengo otra opción si quiero llegar temprano

-Esta bien- le digo al tiempo que me dirijo a la puerta del copiloto, ella ya esta ahí y la abre para que yo pueda entrar cosa que me sorprende

-Que? Mira se llama cortesía por si no la conoces- dice frunciendo el seño- el que sea una ladrona no me convierte en una ignorante, de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo- digo al tiempo en que entro en el auto y espero a que ella se de la vuelta para entrar del otro lado.

-Bien por donde queda tu universidad???-

-Pues es todo derecho después yo te diré en donde doblar-

-Está bien, una cosa-

-Que?-

-Te molesta que vayamos rápido?-

-No, pero solo no aceleras tanto, no vaya a ocurrir lo de antes-

-Vale, ya entendí te parece 120 km/hrs?

-Si-

En ese momento arranco el auto y se fue derecho, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era Shego y como habia dicho era una ladrona, y si ese auto era robado??

-Am Shego?-

-Dime-respondió sin quitar la vista de enfrente

-Este auto es…….am …..-

-Robado?-a completo ella, apartando los ojos del camino solo lo necesario para verme-si esa es tu duda, no, no lo es, lo compre hace una semana, es un nuevo modelo, pero no quería robarlo, podría maltratarlo, y además lo creas o no me gusta tener cosas propias, no siempre robo lo que uso-

-Ahhhhh- rayos pero que vergüenza, siento como la sangre empieza a acumularse en mis mejillas

-jajajajajaja-volteo a ver a Shego que me mira divertida y tratando de controlar su risa

-Que es tan gracioso??-

-Pues tu, nunca te había visto sonrojada y la verdad te vez realmente adorable, jajajaja-

Rayos, tuve que encogerme mas para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo

-Dobla hacia la derecha-dije dándome cuenta que ya estábamos por llegar y en tiempo record debo decir

-Vas a Dartmouth?- pregunto

-Si, la conoces?-

-Claro, es una de las universidades mas prestigiosas, sin contar que la mayoría de los polis que realmente son polis salen de ahí-

-Wow- digo mientras ella da vuelta hacia la izquierda sin necesidad que le dijera por donde, sabiendo hacia donde ir, cinco minutos después llegamos es decir a las 6:45, a esas horas ya habia algunos estudiantes y se quedaron viendo el auto en cuanto llegamos.

-Bien llegamos-anuncio Shego

-Gracias, te debo una-le respondí

-Tal vez aproveche y me la cobre después-

-Como quieras- en el momento en que salí del auto, varios estudiantes se acercaron para ver quien era el conductor pero yo ya habia cerrado la puerta y los cristales eran polarizados por lo cual no pudieron ver, entonces Shego encendió el auto e hizo rugir el motor para que se apartaran, y después salió volando y desapareció de la vista de todos, nunca pensé que Shego podría comportarse de esa manera, la verdad al parecer hoy seria uno de esos días de los mas extraños.

**Continuara….**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola?**

**Pues la verdad no se ni porque empecé a escribir esto, pero bueno, espero que les guste fue fruto de uno de esos momentos de inspiración, se aceptan Criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos, de todo excepto demandas -_-U**

**Kim Possible no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes prestados un ratito con fines lucrativos**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, para la próxima clase deben entregar un reporte de lo aprendido y traer muestras sobre las sustancias que…….-

Ultima clase, después de que Shego me dejo en la universidad todo fue normal y rutinario excepto por unas llamadas que tuve de Wade y Ron reportando que no sucedía nada fuera de lo normal, pero para mi el día estaba volviéndose muy extraño.

-Eso es todo pueden retirarse-

Salgo del salón con dirección a mi casillero pero lamentablemente me topo con …

-Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, no solo eres la "heroína" favorita de todos tambien tienes que llamar la atención llegando en ese auto-

-No molestes Bonnie-

Olvide mencionar que Bonnie tambien se inscribió en Dartmouth solo que ella fue descubierta por la G.J en una ocasión pues Ron se habia enfermado y ella y Yori me ayudaron a detener a Drakken, así que ellos le pagaron una beca para meterla como policía por mi parte estoy estudiando para químico biogenético (tambien a petición de la G.J., pues tienen algunos problemas con esa rama de investigación y aparte tienen muy poco personal) aunque tambien a veces tomo algunas clases de los poli

-Y bien supongo que ese auto no es tuyo o si?-

-No el mío se descompuso y alguien me hizo el favor de traerme-

-Vaya, bueno debo irme yo aun tengo clases pues nosotros somos mas duros que ustedes los nerds, jajaja-

Esa Bonnie, como me cabrea pero va a ver.

-Hey Bonnie subiste de peso?-

-QUE DIJISTE??-

-Que te veo luego, jajaja-

-UUUUURRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG-

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-**Y bien, no te parece que es plan perfecto?-

-Si, claro lo que usted diga Doc.-

En cuanto deje a la princesita seguí dando otras vueltas a la misma velocidad de antes pero esta ves me fui por las autopistas para evitar que ocurriera lo de hace rato, al mismo tiempo aumentaba el peligro de un choque y algunos polis me vieron pero gracias a las modificaciones que le hice al auto (como ponerle un nuevo motor) no pudieron ni siquiera ver el rastro que deje, volvi alrededor de la 1 y en cuanto entre el Doc. Ya tenia su nuevo "plan perfecto" listo para ser ejecutado, después de explicarme lo que tenia que hacer nos retiramos al lugar en el que se ejecutaría el plan (no dejaría que ese chiflado volara el lugar en donde se encontraba MI auto) era en Londres (otro lugar perfecto para tomar cosas "prestadas") así que tuve que tomar un avión para llevar las cosas del Doc. (que pronto se convertirían en chatarra), pues su esa cosa voladora habia (irónicamente) volado en miles de pedacitos cuando a el bufón se le atoro la rata en la turbina y bueno ya se imaginaran lo que paso, en fin, en cuanto llegamos tuve que deshacerme de la evidencia pues seguramente ya lo habrían reportado, de modo que un poco de explosivos arreglo el problema eran las 11 pm en Londres.

No pude cambiarme la ropa por mi traje habitual y la ropa que tenia pues era para correr en auto o moto, pero no era buena para pelear de modo que tuve que ir por ropa mientras el Doc. Empezaba a organizar todo lo que se iba a ocupar, de modo que me dirigí a comprar ropa después de haber pedido "prestado" un poco de dinero, termine saliendo de un local que vendía ropa de tipo militar, estaba cerrado pero fue fácil abrirlo, encontré lo que buscaba: un Top elástico de tirantes de color negro, Chaqueta acolchada ajustada al cuerpo de color negro y algunas franjas de color blanco con cremallera regulable al centro, los pantalones son a juego con la chaqueta y el top además tienen protectores en las rodillas, guantes estilo fingerless de cuero negro reforzados, sin dedos y un cinturón de piel marrón oscuro con hebilla plateada de cobre, deje el dinero y en cuanto me reuní con el Doc. este ya habia terminado de preparar todo el plan: "el destruiría algunos edificios de Inglaterra mientras yo haría caer la bolsa de valores con una simple modificación en las computadoras (si así es, yo soy un hacker) de esa manera el mundo sufriría un colapso en su economía y bla, bla, bla, bla."

-Shego ya todo esta listo, ten debes poner esto –

-espejos?-

-NO, bueno si pero eso servirá para darle al rayo más potencia-

-claro como diga-

En dos horas habia puesto todos los espejos que me dio el Doc. Es decir como a las 3 de la mañana pues todo lleva su tiempo. Y por primera vez sentí que el plan iba en serio, pues me habia dicho que los dos últimos espejos los pusiera cerca del Big Ben y del Tower Brigde, otro lo puse algo cerca de uno de los bancos mas importantes de Londres y los demás por ahí, agarre un celular desechable que me dio y le marque

-Hey Doc., ya esta todo listo, pero debo ir por una laptop para poder entrar a la bolsa de valores, así que como en 1 hora podemos comenzar -

-Entendido, atacare primero en donde se encuentra el banco de esa manera habrá unos 10 segundos para que puedas colarte en el sistema de ahí estarás sola, tendrás 15 minutos para echar a bajo la bolsa tranquilamente, en 1 hora llegara Kim possible y su equipo o antes, te quiero aquí para ese tiempo.

-Entendido, corto-

-Apresúrate-

Algo no cuadra, para un plan como este se necesita mucho tiempo y una inteligencia superior a la del Doc. Será que alguien mas esta tras esto?

-Hola, empezaremos el plan en una hora más-

-Bien, espero que lo hagas bien Drakken-

-Confíe en mi no la defraudare-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**11:00 pm Middleton **

-Wade entonces no hay nada anormal-

-AAAHHHHHHHHHH (bostezo), no, no hay nada Kim, deberías dormir, te avisare si hay algo-

Rayos no puedo dormir, tengo un mal presentimiento, esto no esta bien algo deben tramar Drakken y Shego todo ha estado muy tranquilo y eso no es normal

-AAHHHH- (bostezo)

creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas a todo, debería dormir.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4:00 am Londres **

-Es hora- No me defraudes Shego o moriremos los dos

-Es hora- Quien será la persona que tramo esto, no debo preocuparme por eso ahora, debo concentrarme pues esto no será fácil tengo solo 10 segundos para entrar y 30 hora para echar abajo el sistema, además de que no debo de dejar evidencia, e impedir que el caos que se ocasionará llegé a mi posición….

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

-Ahora-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**12:30 am Middleton**

-Kim-

-Kim-

-Kim-

-DESPIERTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-

-Que, que pasa-

-Hubo dos explosiones en Londres y al parecer las esta provocando Drakken ya que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, tu transporte esta listo llegaras allá como en 30 minutos-

-OK, ya le avisaste a los otros?-

-Si, la G.J ira con ustedes ya que es un asunto delicado-

-OK-

Sabia que algo así iba a pasar, demonios, nunca pensé que se irían hasta Londres, bajo las escaleras y salgo de mi casa para encontrarme a Ron y Yori esperándome al igual que un vehículo de la G.J

-Apresúrense ya hubo otra explosión-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4:30 am Londres**

Londres Inglaterra esta siendo atacada por manos terroristas, aun no se sabe de donde están atacando o con que, el pánico ha inundado las calles, nos reportan que hubo una explosión cerca del Big Ben y el puente Tower Brigde, y una mas cerca del Westminster, hay caos y todos los sistemas se han parado……………………….. aguarden, me informan que la bolsa de valores esta cayendo, si es cierto la bolsa ha descendido un 15% hasta ahora, esto es un caos…………

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, bien hecho Drakken, jajajajajajaja-

RRRRRINNNNNN

-Si-

-Que le parece?-

-Excelente, bien hecho ahora realiza las explosiones que faltan y sal de ahí, tambien destruye toda evidencia-

-Claro, pero necesitamos transporte-

-Ya esta en el muelle tienen que llegar ahí-

-Entendido, cambio y fuera-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo logre, debo apresurarme el Doc. me dijo que tenía que estar ahí antes de que llegara………

-AUXILIO, mi bebe-

Me detengo para ver como un edificio va a caer encima de dos personas al parecer un hombre y un bebe, una señora trata de llegar a ellos pero varias personas la detienen

-DEMONIOS-

Sin pensarlo mas me lanzo hacia donde se encuentran, el edificio ya esta cayendo sobre nosotros y una parte ya tapa la visión de los hombres que están viendo como se desmoronaba el edificio y el humo taba la visión del hombre y el bebe de manera que use mi plasma para impulsarme y empujarlos fuera, cuando salimos la señora se nos acerca con lagrimas en los ojos

-Gracias, muchas gracias-

-No hay de que-

-Hey están todos bien?- preguntaron varios hombres que se acercaban a nosotros

Es mi oportunidad de salir de aquí…

-Si gracias a………….., adonde se fue?-

No debo volver a hacer eso, me arriesgue demasiado no puedo dejar que me descubran bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, debo apresurarme, no tardaran en llegar ellos y seguramente debemos irnos antes, por fortuna encontré una moto encendida eso me ayudo a llegar mas rápido a donde se encuentra el Doc., al irme acercando pude ver como dos rayos de color rojo salían de un agujero que habia en el techo.

-Hey Doc. Ya esta todo lo mejor será marcharnos-

-Si solo falta un rayo mas-

Después se escucho un sonido y el Doc. Disparo uno de eso extraños rayos

-Eso es todo, debemos salir de aquí y dirigirnos al muell…… -

Fue interrumpido cuando el sonido de unas patrullas llegaron aun estaban lejos pero no tardarían en llegar a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Hay que salir-

-Si solo deja activar esto-

Apretó un botón y la maquina en la que estaba se puso de color rojo, después empezaron a iluminarse diversos puntos y habia varios espejos ahí

-Debemos irnos esto disparara un rayo a nuestra posición y quien este aquí dentro morirá-

-Vámonos entonces-

Cuando íbamos saliendo se escucho una enorme explosión a nuestras espaldas.

-Y ahora que?- Le pregunte al Doc. Pues no habia modo de escapar llegamos en un avión robado y eran pocas las probabilidades de que pudiera robar otro en el estado de caos que habia en la ciudad

-Debemos dirigirnos al muelle nuestro transporte espera-

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5:00 am Londres**

-Ya estamos aquí, Wade intenta localizar a Drakken con uno de los satélites-

-Entendido-

-Ron, Yori, Rufus, prepárense para bajar-

-Estamos listos-

-Kim ya los localice, bueno reconozco a Drakken pero no estoy seguro de si la persona que va con el es Shego, no utiliza su atuendo de siempre-

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-CUIDADO-

Algo habia explotado cerca de nosotros, era un hotel y habia varias personas ahí en el techo pidiendo ayuda.

-Ron, Yori, Rufus ayuden a esa personas yo iré contra Drakken-

Bajamos a Ron, Yori, Rufus y agentes de la G.J en el Hotel donde empezaron a evacuar a las personas con ayuda de la policía que ya habia llegado, después nos dirigimos a la autopista cerca del muelle y ahí estaba Drakken montado en una moto mientras se sujetaba a………………………….

-Shego- Debo admitir que me costo mucho reconocerla, pues no llevaba su atuendo de siempre pero eso no importaba ahora

-Adelántate un poco-

-Entendido-

Tome uno de lo paracaídas que habia cerca y salte en caída libre ya a unos metros abrí el paracaídas, ellos me vieron y Shego salto de la moto dejando a Drakken al mando quien siguió derecho pues tuve que soltar el paracaídas porque Shego lo habia quemado con su plasma

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El doctor habia visto uno de las aeronaves de la G.J así que le di instrucciones, no dudaba que en ella viniera la princesita, le dije que en cuanto ella saltara yo le daría el mando tenia que ser rápido o de lo contrario perdería el control, en cuanto vi un paracaídas salte del vehículo y dispare plasma a este incendiándolo el Doc. Siguió derecho y aun así pude escuchar claramente lo que me dijo.

-Lo lamento pero supongo que este es el adiós, ya no te necesito SUERTE ESCAPANDO-

-hum maldito bastardo-

Entonces pude ver como el Doc. Se dirigía directo al muelle y salto por este cayendo en el agua, no volvió a salir por lo que supe que habia escapado en algo sea lo que fuese y me habia dejado a mi suerte, bueno mejor para mi, ya veré como salir de aquí, voltee a ver a la princesa quien miraba en la misma dirección que yo la sorpresa estaba reflejada en sus facciones por lo que supuse habia escuchado lo mismo que yo.

-Ya vez en este negocio solo puedes confiar en ti mismo-

Y entonces la ataque, no tenia mucho tiempo si quería salir de allí sin que nadie me viera, mas allá habia una pequeña lancha, si tenia el tanque lleno podría salir y dirigirme a un lugar que solo yo conocía bueno yo y otras dos personas, pero seria suficiente.

Empecé por lanzarle plasma para alejarla del camino, cayo en la trampa y me dejo el paso libre, entonces corrí hacia ella aparentando que le daría un puñetazo salto para esquivar, pero en lugar de eso me seguí de largo, no se si se dio cuenta pues habia dado una vuelta de carro para poder salir de mi rango de ataque me di cuenta de que arriba de mi habia una caja que seria cargada en un buque y lo que parecía ser una grúa que sostenía la caja, dispare al mando haciéndolo volar y la grúa dejo caer la caja, salte para esquivarla pues me hubiera aplastado, y así el camino para Kim habia sido bloqueado pues mientras conducía hacia aquí el Doc. Me habia comentado que todos los edificios formaban callejones sin salida y la caja habia tapado completamente todo, no habia forma de pasar a menos que saltaras sobre ella, y conociéndola no tardaría en averiguarlo de manera que apreté corrí y salte en la lancha, me puse debajo de los mando y encontré la llave (la mayoría de las personas la dejan ahí mismo pues una lancha no llega muy lejos) la encendí y me aleje del muelle, voltee el rostro solo para ver a la princesita arriba de la caja mirándome.

Habia tenido mucha suerte ese día, entonces por que no forzarla al máximo? Agarre el volante con una mano gire medio cuerpo, me despedí de ella agitando la mano y le mande un beso al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, estoy segura que lo vio porque se puso toda roja, fue realmente algo que valió la pena ver, volvi la vista al frente el sol estaba al frente de mi y yo era libre otra vez.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola =)**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero fui a una premiere y pues no pude actualizar antes, no pude ir a un ciber (culpen a los videojuegos) y tampoco tenia dinero, ehem, bueno actualizo de una vez porque me voy (otra vez) y regreso hasta el lunes, gracias por los review, espero que este capitulo les agrade, bueno de nueva cuenta una disculpa**

**Kim Possible no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un ratito**

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, ji tomatazos de todo excepto demandas -__-U**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Han pasado 3 días desde que fuimos a Londres a detener a Drakken ……Desde entonces lo hemos estado buscando pero parece que se esfumo no lo hemos encontrado en ningún lado y mas por que en esos días las bolsas de valores de todos los países cayeron alarmantemente provocando caos en muchos lugares e impidiendo avanzar en la investigación, sin embargo ayer una mujer de nombre Alexia Gionne detuvo la caída de la bolsa de valores en Londres y pudo recuperarla en un 6% lo que fue impresionante, eso nos ha ayudado para que Wade pueda entrar en sistemas bancarios y averiguar si sabían algo de Drakken o Shego pues aunque fue evidente que Drakken la abandono eso no significa que no sea culpable de complicidad por los otros crímenes cometidos (aunque la mayoría ni siquiera pudo cumplirse) pero aun así no hemos encontrado nada.

En este momento me encuentro en mi casa pues hoy es Domingo….

-Kim podrías ayudarme en la cocina?-

-Claro madre ya voy-

Como no podemos hacer nada sin pistas por ahora todos seguimos con nuestras rutinas diarias, pero lo que me preocupa es que ni mano de mono, ni el Sr. Senior Senior, ni Senior Senior Jr., ni Duff Killigan ni ningún otro villano ha atacado de hecho Wade los encontró a todos en la prisión excepto claro al Sr. Senior Senior y a Senior Senior Jr. Regularmente ya habrían escapado pero parece que esta vez no quieren o no pueden.

-Kim necesito que piques el cilandro y la cebolla y las pongas en la mesa –

-Vale-

En cuanto termine me dirigí a mi habitación………………

RRRIIINNNNNN RRRRRIIIIIIINNN

-Contesta por favor Kim-

-Claro-

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNN….

-Si casa de la familia Possible-

-Hola - esa voz no puede ser!!!!!- veo que ahora somos muy formales no princesita?-

-SHEGO-

-la misma-

-¿Cómo, de donde…-

-Te estoy llamando?, pues es un secreto que no me apetece decirte, sin embargo no tengo otra opción mas que acudir a ti-

-Si crees que voy a ayudarte para algo estas muy equivo…….-

-tienes que, después de todo me debes un pequeño favor o es que no lo recuerdas?, en ese caso te refrescare la memoria…-

**FLASH BACK**

_-Bien ya llegamos-anuncio Shego_

_-Gracias, te debo una-le respondí_

_-Tal vez aproveche y me la cobre después-_

_-Como quieras- _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Espero que eso sea suficiente, jajajaja-

-Dime que es lo que quieres!- respondí cabreada pues no me gustaba para nada la situación

-Huy alguien esta enojada, bueno al grano necesito que entres a la guarida de Drakken y saques mi auto-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, mi auto esta ahí necesito que vayas por el, las llaves están en mi cuarto es fácil distinguirlo la puerta es negra y esta doblando a la izquierda en el primer corredor conectado al corredor principal las llaves están dentro de mi chaqueta la que estaba usando el día que te lleve al colegio debería estar sobre mi cama pues no me dio tiempo de quitarla de ahí y acomodarla, no debería ser muy difícil, pues dudo que haya alguien por ahí-

-OK, lo saco y que hago?-

-Por ahora tenlo en tu casa, no estoy en posición de ir a verte y deslumbrarte con mi presencia, jajajaja-

-Ja ya quisieras-

-Pues es lógico que te deslumbre después de todo te pusiste roja después de que te mande aquel beso o ya lo olvidaste- como olvidarlo demonios nada mas de acordarme ya me puse roja

-No, no lo he olvidado, pero porque lo mandaste?-

-Nada mas, ya te lo habia dicho te vez realmente adorable cuando te sonrojas-

-………-

-Y a juzgar por tu silencio diría que en este momento eres adorable, jajajajajajajaja-

-Voy por su auto, algo mas?-

-Por ahora nada solo dale un recado a los wegos-

-un recado?-

-Si diles que Shego los espera al final del arcoíris, ellos entenderán, bueno debo irme, un placer hablar contigo princesita-

-Esper………….-

TUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUM

-Demonios-

En ese momento le marque a Wade y le explique que Shego se habia comunicado con migo, no le dije para que, pero le pregunte si podía rastrear la llamada y me dijo que estaba en eso.

-Vale cuento contigo, si hay alguna novedad avísame-

-OK, pero que vas a hacer-

-Debo hacerle un favor a alguien, pero necesito transporte, crees poderme conseguir uno?-

-Claro a donde?-

-Ala guarida de Drakken-

-Para que quieres ir ahí?-

-Necesito hacer algo, pero primero crees poder comunicarme con el equipo Go, más bien con los wegos-

-Si, espera un momento-

SSCCCCCCHIIIIRRRRR

-Hola Kim que pasa?-

-Hola chicos, pues alguien me pidió que les pasara un mensaje-

-Así cual es?-

Cerré los ojos para acordarme bien de la frase y para buscarle un significado-Pues es "Shego los espera al final del arcoíris", eso es todo- cuando volvi a abrir los ojos los Wegos estaban muy serios

-Gracias por pasarnos el mensaje- después pusieron el mismo semblante despreocupado de siempre- Hablaremos luego-

-Si, chao-

SSSSSSCCCCCHHHHIIIRRRR

-Listo, solo querías comunicarte con ellos?-

-si, gracias-

- am Kim tu transporte esta afuera-

-Gracias Wade eres el mejor-

-Por cierto no pude rastrear la llamada de Shego-

-Como??-

-No aparece el lugar de donde se comunico siempre que inicio la búsqueda y esta apunto de encontrar el punto este se desvanece, es muy extraño, seguiré intentando-

-Gracias-

Subí a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa por la que siempre uso, me despedí de mis padres y salí por la puerta principal, enfrente de mi casa estaba el transporte que Wade me habia conseguido subí a el y en seguida me llevo a la guarida de Drakken, me dejo cerca porque yo se lo pedí pues cuando nos íbamos acercando pude ver una sombra ir hacia allá, de modo que baje y me acerque sigilosamente a la puerta, antes de llegar pude ver como un muchacho estaba intentando entrar al laboratorio pero no lo logro de modo que decidió irse, al parecer era un ladrón común y corriente, ya me ocuparía de el mas……

-Si aquí Chris no puedo entrar, por la puerta principal, la otra entrada esta arriba debo subir?-

-…………….-

-Entendido-

Observo como el muchacho se retira del lugar y se pierde en el bosque que esta cerca, es extraño pero bueno, subo al techo para poder entrar y una vez adentro salgo del "laboratorio" pues el hoyo daba al laboratorio que si no mal recuerdo estaba del lado derecho del corredor principal, salgo y tomo el corredor donde se supone debería estar el cuarto de Shego encuentro la puerta y la abro encuentro todo muy ordenado y limpio, sin embargo la chaqueta de Shego no estaba en su cama, estaba en un cesto cerca de ella me acerque y la cogí metí las manos en los bolsillos y saque las llaves, me daba mala espina no encontrar las cosas como me dijo Shego.

-Hey Wade-

-¿Qué sucede Kim?-

-Necesito que pongas cámaras dentro y fuera de la guarida de Drakken, me parece que alguien estuvo aquí-

-Eso es imposible-

-No, cuando iba a entrar pude ver a un muchacho vestido de negro, estaba intentando entrar por la puerta principal pero no lo logro, además conocía le entrada de arriba-

-mmmmmmmmmm, entonces pondré cámaras, no me gusta esto, sal de ahí-

-Si lo se, enseguida salgo-

Corto la comunicación y rápidamente me dirijo al Garaje en donde se encuentra el auto de Shego, abro la compuerta y entro al auto, al encenderlo el motor ruge furiosamente.

-wow, ni el mío ruge de esa manera- aprieto el acelerador y salgo volando literalmente, iba demasiado rápido tuve que frenar pues a esa velocidad era seguro que hubiera sufrido un accidente

-Shego, estás loca- digo al viento, ya más relajada del susto, piso levemente el acelerador y ahora voy a una velocidad más o menos decente

RRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV WEGOS**

Después de recibir el mensaje que sis le dijo a Kim salimos en uno de lo vehículos de los GO los otros nos esperarían en uno de los cuarteles que teniamos, pues seguramente sis se enojaría si iban con nosotros, nos extrañaba mucho que nos mandara un mensaje para ir ahí y además debíamos decirle algo urgentemente sobre nuestros poderes…….llegamos a "el final del arcoíris" bueno así le decíamos nosotros y sis, pues fue un lugar que descubrimos nosotros y con ayuda de sis la volvimos nuestra base secreta, nadie sabe de ella aparte de nosotros tres, aterrizamos en una plataforma hecha especialmente para helicópteros.

-Vaya que son rápidos mocosos-

-Sis!!!!!!- De las sombras salió nuestra hermana, vestía de modo diferente al habitual pero era ella, corrimos a abrazarla pues sabíamos que estaba sola, después del incidente en Londres Kim nos llamo y nos dijo lo que le habia pasado a Shego, quería saber si nos habia contactado pero le dijimos que no.

-Hola- nos saludo sis

-Sis te extrañamos, pero porque nos ………..-

-coff, coff, coff- nos interrumpió cuando empezó a toser, nos salpico de ………………………………………….

…….

SANGRE!!!!!!

-Es…… por es…..to…por lo que los llame, coff- Respondió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que de nosotros era ella la que mas utilizaba nuestros poderes, nos miramos desconcertados y tristes.

-Sis, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar contigo-

-Supongo que no tengo opción, tengo que ir con ustedes si quiero saber lo que me esta pasando cierto?-

-Si-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV SHEGO**

Subimos a la nave en la que vinieron lo mocosos y salimos del "final del arcoíris", volamos con dirección N64° 30' 25''E, ya habíamos volado gran parte del mar puesto que llevábamos 20 minutos en el aire y entonces dos naves se unieron a la nuestra, era el resto del equipo GO, cinco minutos después aterrizamos en uno de los tantos cuarteles generales que tenían

-Mocosos se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?-

-Sis, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-

-Hablen entonces-

-Primero debemos reunirnos con lo otros-

-………….-

Salimos de la nave solo para encontrar a Hego y a Mego esperándonos

-Shego…..-

-Hego, Mego hace tiempo que no los veía-

-Lo mismo decimos-

-Y se puede saber que es lo ……………….- demonios no otra vez- coff coff coff coff cofff

-SHEGO!!!-

Desde ayer he tenido estos ataques que demonios me esta pasando, en cuanto me tranquilice cinco minutos después ellos estaban a mi alrededor muy serios, nunca los habia visto así

-Shego- el primero en hablar fue Hego- hay algo que debes saber……..-

**FLASH BACK POV HEGO**

_Hace una semana…………._

_-Habíamos regresado de una misión cerca de Texas pero todos nos sentíamos mal y débiles….-_

Si no mal recuerdo yo estaba en el "laboratorio" buscando unas pastillas pues tenia fiebre y vomito, me sentía realmente mal.

_-Tuvimos que llamar a Wade para que le pidiera a Kim que nos cubriera el accedió y nos dijo que mandaría a un medico de la G.J, después de que llego y nos reviso tomo una muestra de sangre y nos dijo que reposáramos, nos dio unas pastillas y se fue……..-_

_-Sin embargo_- Interrumpió Mego

_-Regreso al día siguiente con un semblante muy serio….-_

_-Lo que dijo nos dejo peor de lo que estábamos- _interrumpieron esta vez los mocosos

-"_**Lamento decirles que uno de ustedes esta en peligro de muerte, la muestra de sangre que les tome ayer nos dio la información suficiente para asegurar lo que les estoy diciendo"**_

_**-"¿CCCCOOO….MO?-**_

_**-"Cuando el meteorito les dio los súper poderes tambien les dio una enfermedad, esta enfermedad destruye las células poco a poco, ataca principalmente al corazón, contamina la sangre, se desarrolla lentamente y es muy dolorosa, lleva mas o menos un año antes de que destruya al corazón, sin embargo descubrimos que solo uno de ustedes puede contraer la enfermedad"-**_

_**-……………… y no hay manera de curarla?-**_

_**-"por ahora no, trabajaremos en eso, pero he de advertirles, la persona que haya utilizado sus poderes mas que ningún otro es el que tiene mas probabilidades de contraer la enfermedad, tambien deducimos que puede que uno ya la tenga y como todos están conectados por ser los únicos que tienen poderes, les esta afectando de cierta manera, es una teoría"-**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-……..-

-Sis, desde hace cuanto empezaste a toser sangre?-

-Desde ayer pero hace una semana tuve calentura y vomito algo que se supone no debía tener-

Si es verdad lo que me dijeron entonces yo…………….

………

….

Moriré

-MALDICION!!!!!!!- Mi furia es demasiada tanto que hice un cráter en el suelo después de haberlo golpeado con mi puño

-Tranquila Shego los medico de la G.J están trabajando en una cura-

-Si claro como si eso me tranquilizara, recuerda que yo soy su enemiga……-

-Puede que te perdonen si trabajas para ellos- sugirieron los mocosos

-Puede-

Es mi única posibilidad para sobrevivir…………….

**CONTINUARA…..**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA = )**

**Ya volvi con otro capitulo mas de este Fic (claro después de irme de vacaciones), en fin espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero no demorarme mucho con el otro capitulo, ehem . Antes de que se me olvide las letras en negritas que están dentro del Flash Back son los diálogos que hubo en el momento y las letra que no están en **_**cursiva **_**son los comentarios de SHEGO, ya todo aclarado me despido. (si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber e intentare responderla)**

**Se aceptan reviews, criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos, de todo excepto demandas -__-U**

**Kim possible no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un ratito **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Me encuentro en una de las tantas "bases secretas" del equipo GO, porque después que me dijeran que me queda un año de vida se inicio un nuevo tema: si hablaba con la G.J en ese momento o no, al final hable con ellos por dos horas y dadas las circunstancias pues se me dio la opción de ayudarlos o encerrarme aunque de todos modos se desarrollaría una cura para la enfermedad que tenia después de todo esta tambien afecta a mis hermanos y no saben lo que pueda ocurrir si llego a la fase terminal…………….

……..

..

Lo malo es que la mayoría de los escuadrones que tienen ya están completos y como me rehusé a trabajar con mis hermanos me mandaron al equipo de la princesita……………………

………………..

…

Aunque fue decisión unánime que no se le dijera nada a nadie sobre la enfermedad que sufro, en si solo me pusieron con ella porque es la única que puede pelear a la par conmigo y tambien porque me conoce de mas tiempo que otros, en estos momentos debe venir hacia aquí pues no se iban a arriesgar a un posible escape de mi parte, podría haber escapado y dejar a los inútiles tirados pero aprecio a los mocosos, después de todo son muy pequeños y ni Hego, ni Mego les ponen mucha atención, en fin, me dieron mi antigua habitación para poder descansar y (odio decir esto) los Wegos la mantuvieron limpia y ordenada todo este tiempo por lo que les estoy eternamente agradecida no me apetecía nada ponerme a limpiar pues eso de que te digan que te queda un año de vida es agotador, en estos momentos me encuentro descansando y esperando a que la princesita venga…………………

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV KIM**

Hoy en la mañana cuando estaba en la clase de cálculo recibí una aviso de Wade que puso mi día de cabeza…………………………………………….

………………………………………

………………

………..

.

SHEGO FORMARIA PARTE DEL EQUIPO POSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento me caí de la silla por la impresión, suerte que se habia acabado la clase y tocaba el descanso…………

**FLASH BACK**

_-COMO QUE SHEGO FORMARA PARTE DEL EQUIPO POSSIBLE??!!!-_

_-Tranquilízate Kim, es un favor que nos pidieron los altos mandos de la G.J, al parecer los GO los contactaron y les pidieron que si podía Shego trabajar para la G.J pues no quería hacer equipo con ellos, y aunque no se mucho de la discusión que tuvieron al final la G.J accedió pues Shego nos podría ser útil para saber los planes de Drakken-_

_-Bueno en eso pueden tener razón, PERO QUE SHEGO HAGA EQUIPO CON NOSOTROS??!!!!-_

_-Lo que sucede es que tu eres la única que puede controlarla si se desespera además de que eres quien mas la conoce por ser tu enemigo-_

_-OK-_

_-Amm, Kim debes ir por ella a la base de los GO, pues no nos queremos arriesgar a que escape-_

_-QUE TAMBIEN TENGO QUE SER SU NIÑERA????!!!!!!-_

_-……-_

_-OK ya entendí, mas te vale tener el transporte listo para cuando salga de clases-_

_-si-_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ahora me encuentro en un aeroplano que me llevara hasta la base del equipo GO, voy sola pues ni Ron, ni Yori pudieron acompañarme, Ron porque tiene clases Vespertinas y Yori porque se debía reunir con unos compañeros de su escuela para realizar un trabajo en equipo.

-bien señorita possible, ya estamos aquí-

-Gracias Frank y perdón por las molestias-

-No hay de que y gracias por sacarme del fuego-

-No fue nada- me levante del asiento y me puse un paracaídas, abrí la puerta y salte adoraba la caída libre, estaba unos 50 metros de la entrada principal por lo que dure unos segundo en caída libre y después abrí el paracaídas, aterrice y ya en la puerta me esperaban los Wegos…….

-Hola Kim-

-Hola chicos-

-Mego y Hego se disculpan por no poder recibirte salieron en una misión y nos dejaron aquí- dijeron mientras sonreían, no me extrañaba eso en Hego y Mego pero los Wegos son solo unos niños y……………….

-Vamos adentro, sis te esta esperando-

-Shego me espera??-

-si, esta en su habitación esta descansando-

-Descansando?-

-Si, lo que pasa es que estaba muy agotada cuando llego y por eso le dijimos que se fuera a descansar en lo que esperaba- se veía que ambos querían mucho a Shego

-Seguramente la extrañaron- Mis palabras los sorprendieron pero poco duro después los vi sonreír y asentir, en ese momento llegamos a la sala y vi como se sentaban y me invitaban a hacer lo mismo, supongo que querían dejar descansar a Shego un poco mas por lo que tambien me senté, después

-Si y te queremos pedir que la cuides, aunque ella sabe cuidarse a veces necesita que otros la cuiden, cuando éramos pequeños ella siempre se aseguraba de nuestro bienestar como éramos huérfanos y nadie veía por nosotros, ella siempre se aseguraba que estuviéramos bien como no habia de otra robábamos nuestra comida pero Mego y Hego siempre nos la quitaban, entonces sis nos daba lo de ella y se iba a robar mas algunas veces no comía pues no pudo robar nada aparte de lo nuestro- se me encogió el corazón después de esas palabras pero no dije nada y seguí escuchando

-Ella siempre nos ha cuidado y después de lo del meteorito cuando ella se separo de nosotros siempre nos enviaba mensajes a escondidas para saber como estábamos, te decimos esto porque confiamos en ti Kim y estamos seguros que podrás detenerla si se le ocurre hacer algo arriesgado o tonto-

-Claro cuenten conmigo-

-Bien entonces, lo mejor será que vayas a despertar a Shego esta escaleras arriba primer corredor a la izquierda es la única puerta, nosotros tenemos que alcanzar a los otros-

-OK-

-Lamentamos no poder quedarnos pero…….-

-No se preocupen, no hay problema-

-Gracias-

Se levantaron y corrieron hacia un tubo en donde se metieron y luego desaparecieron, supongo que se habrán ido ya.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a las escaleras subí y después gire a la izquierda, abrí la puerta y encontré a Shego aun estaba dormida estaba sobre la cama y tenia puesta la misma ropa que le vi en Londres, se veía exhausta, me acerque a ella………………………..

La verdad se veía hermosa, ese traje le quedaba muy bien, nunca me habia fijado en lo hermosa que es, su cabello esta desparramado por la almohada y algunos mechones le cubren el rostro, acerco mi mano y con cuidado se los retiro, no puedo dejar de verla DEMONIOS porque tiene que ser endemoniadamente linda?!!!!!

Sus labios………………..

No se porque me siento así, pero…………………..quiero probarlos, deslizo mi lengua por mis labios ante el simple pensamiento de juntar estos con los de …………………………..Shego, me inclino un poco mas……………………………

…………………………

……..

Estoy apunto de rozarlos……..

……

Pero en ese momento la respiración se volvió agitada, empezó a sudar por lo que me aleje asustada, empecé a sacudirla para despertarla, lo logre, se enderezo su rostro estaba perplejo por la sorpresa sea lo que sea que estaba soñando le afecto pues de repente salió corriendo en dirección al baño, yo me quede en donde estaba no pude moverme de la impresión tenia su rostro muy bien grabado, estaba sufriendo y en sus ojos solo habia dolor

CCHHHIRRRRRRR

El rechinido de la puerta me aviso que Shego ya habia salido por lo que obligue a mi cuerpo a reaccionar y me levante mire en su dirección y apenas y podía respirar con normalidad, me estaba mirando …………………………. Sus ojos mostraban soledad, dolor y su mirada era fría

-Vámonos-

-S-si-

Me levante y Salí de su habitación, me dirigí hacia fuera y ella me siguió en total silencio……..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV SHEGO**

"_QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESE SUEÑO, porque , porque, porque, porque, aun veo mis manos llenas de sangre, de SU sangre, tengo miedo de que eso pase y para peor me dieron nauseas y vomite sangre, no puedo mas, no puedo ,no puedo tengo esa sensación de algo atravesado algo tibio, su carne, era su sangre……………………… perdónenme……………………………………………….Wegos."_

No se en que momento me he detenido, tampoco se en que momento las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, solo soy consciente de que la princesa me esta mirando con ojos como platos, no lo se y no me importa.

-MALDITA SEA!!!!!!!-digo con toda la rabia que tengo y doy un puñetazo al piso

-Shego que te pasa?-

-NO TE ACERQUES-grito desesperada en este estado es probable que explote y el fuego salga despedido contra el primer objeto que………………………………., maldición lo sabia esta ocurriendo

-Vete….-

-No me moveré hasta saber que te pasa-

-Vete.-

-NO-

-LARGO!!!!-

-NO- Si se queda puede que la queme no puedo permitirlo si le pasa algo no se que haría, mentí cuando le dije que le mande el beso solo para ver su cara, se lo mande porque…………………..

……………………..

………..

….

La amo

-VETE-

-NO!!!!!- Se esta acercando, no puedo mas, voy a estallar, no puedo contener las lagrimas tampoco

-Porr……..favor…………ale……..jate-digo mirándola veo que va a decir no, así que cerré los ojos………….

-POR FAVOR NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO ENTIENDELO…………………..por favor Kim-

-alejate-

-Shego- no se en que momento acorto la distancia, pero solo sentí sus brazos envolverme, en un abrazo, ¿Por qué ahora me tiene a su merced?¿Porque me relaja estar con ella?¿porque me enamore de ti?....................Kim

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV KIM**

No se que es lo que le haya pasado pero para mostrarse así debió haber sido algo gordo, de repente siento como un gran calor nos envuelve a ambas, después siento que estoy en el aire……………………….

SHEGO ME ESTA CARGANDO

Veo que se acerca al borde del otro lado se encuentra el mar acaso piensa………………..

…………………

……….

PLOFF

Un segundo después estábamos dentro del agua y habia mucho humo al parecer Shego habia encendido su plasma que estaba evaporando el agua, sin embargo habíamos estado debajo mucho tiempo yo aun la abrazaba pero se me acababa el aire ella debió notarlo y entonces…..

…………………………………….

………………….

………..

……….

…

Me beso…….

**CONTINUARA……….**

**Nota del autor:**

**DIOS, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado no puedo decir mucho pues ayudo a una amiga a estudiar para un examen y gracias TakD por ayudarme con el dilema**

**KP no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados**

**Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos de todo excepto demandas**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

SPLASH

-ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah- Escucho como la princesita toma aire, es comprensible ya que hemos estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua, tambien me encuentro en las mismas condiciones por lo que nos llevo recuperarnos unos 6 minutos, en ese lapso de tiempo ambas estuvimos en completo silencio de modo que decidí romperlo.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención llevarte conmigo, ah ah-

-No te preocupes no pasa nada, pero me puedes decir que fue lo que te hizo ponerte así?-Dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo agache la mirada no quería decirle nada pero tenia miedo, recordé cosas de mi pasado y cosas que no quiero hacer

-Sin no quieres decirme no hay problema-Agrego pues el silencio se prolongo demasiado por mi parte

Yo no quería mencionarlo, al menos no por ahora así que cambie el tema radicalmente-Lamento lo del beso, pero necesitaba estar mas tiempo debajo del agua, así que necesitaba darte oxigeno de alguna manera- Dije aun viendo hacia el suelo, al recordar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos un pequeño sonrojo tuvo lugar en mi rostro pero gracias al cielo mi cabello cubría perfectamente mi rostro

-Entiendo no te preocupes, no me incomodo-Note una cierta nota de desilusión, por lo que levante la vista y me encontré con sus ojos, fue solo un segundo pero eso basto para saber que mis palabras anteriores la habían lastimado, aunque no estoy muy segura…………

-Bien lo mejor será ponernos en marcha, cuando venía para acá le pedí a Wade que mandara tu auto-

¿¿COMO??

-espera como que le dijiste que mandara mi auto-pronuncie aun en el suelo pues yo seguía ahí mientras que……………..Kim estaba revisando algunas cosas es su comunicador.

-Bueno el no sabe que es tu auto pero como este esta en mi casa pues fue el que iba a mandar-

Ok ahora si estaba confundida

-A ver, tu vives con tus padres no?- Dije ya erguida

-Pues ahora no, tengo un departamento, como soy un colaborador de la G.J pondría en peligro a mi familia si me quedara en casa, solo voy con ellos los fines de semana y los lunes salgo para la escuela desde ahí- me explica al momento que guarda su comunicador y voltea asía mi.

-Ciertamente eso explica muchas cosas- respondo algo incomoda pues siento que su mirada esta muy pendiente de mi

-No te muevas……..-pide al tiempo que se acerca y toma mi rostro entre sus manos lo que me pone muy nerviosa

-q…que sucede?- digo con algo de dificultad pues su rostro esta bastante cerca del mío

-ssshhh- me pide al tiempo que coloca un dedo en mis labios, y los acaricia levemente lo que me provoca un escalofrío……………y entonces los presiona provocándome dolor al tiempo que presiona mi mejilla y después retira su mano y veo un hilo de sangre correr de sus dedos

-Donde te hiciste esto??-pregunta mirándome muy seriamente y con un sentimiento que no se identificar poniéndome muy nerviosa

-amm te explicare en cuanto estemos en un lugar mas privado- digo pues no me agrada estar en campo abierto con ella enojada (aunque debo admitir que se ve muy sexy de esa forma) podría ser peor para mi salud física y actualmente ya esta muy mal, aparte de que debo mantener el secreto.

Ella asiente y entonces me toma del brazo al tiempo que me lo aprieta para demostrar su molestia.

-AY!!!!-grito cuando siento que ejerce mas presión y tambien hago un gesto de dolor y al momento voltea a verme sorprendida y después su expresión se vuelve neutra y levanta la manga de la chaqueta que llevo puesta y descubre una herida algo grande de unos 11cm de largo y algo profunda

-am puedo explicártelo pero agradecería mucho que me soltaras el brazo- le respondo esta vez no dejándome intimidar por esa mirada

-Esta bien pero mas te vale decirme donde te hiciste eso?-

-Por que tanto interés?-Cuestiono pues me parece extraño que se preocupe por mi, después de todo éramos enemigas hasta hace poco, observo que inclina la cabeza para que no pueda verle el rostro

-Porque me preocupas, además de que le hice una promesa a los Wegos y no la pienso romper- responde con la voz temblorosa, y yo no se que decir de modo que sigo caminando, de pronto veo mi auto a lo que aprieto el paso, ella me sigue en silencio y ambas llegamos a donde se encontraba

-Debo agradecerte por haberlo sacado de ahí- digo mientras entro al auto tomando el asiento del conductor y ella el del copiloto al tiempo me tiende las llaves

-Te molesta si conduzco muy rápido?-pregunto recordando la ultima vez que ella subió

-No-respondió y casi al instante ya íbamos a unos 180 km/hrs-Oye Shego el día en que fui por tu auto alguien intento entrar en el laboratorio sabes algo por lo que quisieran entrar???- me comento mientras se agarraba a lo que podía, exagerada ya tenia el cinturón puesto….

-En serio??, eso es raro porque no hay nada de utilidad ahí- respondí, pues no recordaba nada de valor que hubiera en el laboratorio del Doc., mas recordé que el Doc. Tenia por ahí químicos y herramientas algo peligrosas si caían en manos de alguien inteligente..-Mas por seguridad deberías vigilar el laboratorio- sugerí

-Wade ya se encargo de eso, pero me inquieta un poco y porque sugieres que tengamos el laboratorio bajo vigilancia?-Pregunto mientras me miraba, supongo que le mareaba el camino por lo rápido que íbamos

-Mas que nada porque el Doc. Tenia la manía de comprar cosas peligrosas para según el, aumentar el peligro en sus maquinas, mas si esas cosas caen en manos de alguien con cerebro pues si pueden volverse realmente peligrosas-Respondo a su duda sin importarme mucho el tema

-Ya veo entonces lo mejor será que entren la G.J y confisque los objetos-Dijo al tiempo en que sacaba su comunicador

-Perderían el tiempo, la mayoría están aun sellados en un cuarto y ese cuarto si es impenetrable, fue lo único que hizo bien el Doc.-Explique mientras con una mano le impedía llamar a Wade

-Si no te importa me gustaría que mantuvieras las manos en el volante-dijo mientras me miraba nerviosa –y porque dices que lo hizo bien??- pregunto

-Pues en primer lugar esta enterrado debajo del laboratorio, la puerta solo se abre con una contraseña que tiene el Doc. Yo participe como Hacker para que nadie pudiera intentar abrirla por medio de una sabotaje, para eso cree un sistema que te impide obtener la contraseña por medio electrónico-explique como quien comenta el clima

-cuando entras es a un pasillo estrecho, el se encargo de esa seguridad por lo que el es el único que puede desactivarla, si no se desactiva entonces se activa el mecanismo de seguridad, corres el riesgo de que las puertas se cierren y no puedas volver, si eso sucede se activa un gas que retrasa las funciones motoras del cuerpo después de eso caminas hasta un pasillo formado de metal en cuanto pisas con ambos pies y a una distancia de un metro se activa otra puerta que desciende dejándote atrapada y al momento surgen rayos láser que pueden cortar cualquier superficie, si los esquivas evalúan tus movimientos hasta llegar al punto en que no puedas esquivarlos…..- no termine la oración pues quería evaluar su expresión

Hasta el momento era de incredulidad

-Si milagrosamente consigues salvarte entonces debes jalar un interruptor al final de ese pasillo que desactiva los laser pero a partir de ahí se activan otros sistemas de seguridad que desconozco-Comente mientras disminuía la velocidad pues estábamos cerca de Middleton

-Porque las desconoces??-pregunto la princesa yo la mire un momento y después volvi a mirar al frente

-Porque no pude pasar los rayos princesita-respondí-el Doc. Me utilizo como conejillo para probar su sistema de seguridad, no creí que representara tanto riesgo…….antes de que esas cosas me rebanaran el las detuvo, estaba muy orgulloso y yo muy sorprendida así como en shock porque estuve a punto de morir- explique y volvi a evaluar su reacción, esta vez tenia los ojos como platos incrédula

-Yo tampoco pude creerlo princesa pero es la verdad, después el Doc. Me comento que habia en total 10 mecanismos de seguridad cada uno mas difícil que el anterior así que nunca quise entrar ahí, era un buen lugar para entrenar como esquivar pero hasta ahí- explique mientras ya empezaba a estacionarme frente a su casa

-Vaya así que el Doc. Drakken si puede construir cosas que funcionen-Dijo sorprendida y sin darse cuenta del lugar en el que estábamos

-Sip, por cierto princesa ya llegamos-concluí

-AAAAAA, es cierto pero-Me miro sonriente mientras yo la miraba curiosa-No te comente que ya no vivía aquí?-

-Si lo hiciste-explique- Pero tres cosas, primera no me dijiste que ruta tomar para tu departamento, segunda tus padres deben estar preocupados y tercera hoy empieza el fin de semana- respondí triunfante al ver su cara

-OK arranca otra vez, y gira a la derecha dentro de dos cuadras- respondió un poco enojada-y este fin de semana mis padres estarán en una convención donde se expondrán nuevas tecnologías- explica

-Bien por ahí hubieras empezado-respondí y encendí el auto otra vez, después de unos 30 minutos llegamos a su departamento y ambas descendimos, mas que departamento era una casa de dos pisos, pero ella la llamaba departamento porque nadie mas vivía ahí y la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban desocupadas o con cajas

-Bien esta es mi casa- respondió mientras se sentaba en un sofá que habia en la sala- ahora toma asiento-Dijo mientras señalaba la parte del sofá sin ocupar a su lado, sin mas opción fui a sentarme y en ese momento me sostuvo un hombro y con su otra mano bajo el cierre de mi chaqueta dejando al descubierto varias heridas que tenia en los costados

-OH POR DIOS!!, donde rayos te hiciste eso???- pregunto algo preocupada

-Bueno cuando Salí en bote me dirigí a una isla que los Wegos y yo conocemos la hicimos como nuestra guarida y construimos una especie de base secreta, pero hace años que no vamos ahí de modo que la vegetación, los animales y la instalación en si era propia de un lugar abandonado, entonces me raspe con algunas cosas para llegar a la instalación y ahí pues casi me cae encima un fierro y cosas por el estilo-respondí aunque tambien mi enfermedad recién adquirida influía mucho en eso claro que no hice esa observación en voz alta

-Entiendo entonces déjame ayudarte- al momento se levanto y fue a la que supongo era la cocina y regreso con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y empezó a tratar mis heridas, media hora después ya estaba curada y tenia puesta mi chaqueta

-Bien entonces supongo que deberé conseguir un apartamento- dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta

-No, la G.J quiere que vivas aquí conmigo- respondió Kim mientras me miraba intensamente y yo no me lo podía creer

-De ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo- dijo como queriendo dejarlo en claro

-Juntas-murmure, RAYOS VIVIRIA JUNTO A KIM, pero en que demonios estaban pensando la G.J, así seria mas difícil ocultar mi enfermedad…………………..

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Holllllllaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Uff, lamento mucho la demora pero la escuela no ayudaba mucho, además ahora entre en época de exámenes T_T, bueno en fin traje este capitulo para aquellos que siguen esta historia, gracias por los comentarios ;) prometo intentar actualizar pronto.**

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, ji tomatazos, baldes de agua, pedradas de todo excepto demandas -____-**

**KIM POSSIBLE no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Han pasado 3 días desde que me mude con la princesita, aunque ahora pide que la llame Kim, en fin, me he instalado y por ahora no hemos tenido problemas muy pocas veces hablamos ya que casi no nos vemos, ella sale muy temprano y yo regreso tarde por el trabajo que tengo, mas sin embargo últimamente Wade ha notado movimiento cerca del laboratorio del Doc. Por lo que la G.J ha decidido que se debe investigar.

**---------------**

**INGLATERRA 11:30pm**

Mientras tanto en una mansión apartada de cualquier población hay mucho movimiento para ser de noche y dos siluetas observan todo desde un balcón…

-Ya has comenzado con el proyecto?-pregunta una mujer a la silueta que se encuentra atrás de ella

-Si, solo que necesito algunos artefactos que tengo en el laboratorio-Se explica temeroso el hombre-Tengo la forma de entrar sin ser detectados por las cámaras que la G.J ha puesto afuera del laboratorio-comenta feliz

-Bien, en estos momentos los otros deben haber comenzado con la parte que les toca, lo mejor será que te apresures, Héctor ira contigo como apoyo, mas te vale volver pronto y sin echar nada a perder o tu castigo será peor que la muerte……has entendido Drakken?- amenaza la mujer con una voz suave y fría que pone a temblar a Drakken

-Completamente, iré a alistar la nave con su permiso y tenga por seguro que no la defraudare-

-Eso espero, pero para asegurarme……- Dos hombres agarraron al Doc. Por los brazos para evitar cualquier intento de fuga mientras la mujer se acercaba a el y sacaba una jeringa de su bolso- Este es un "virus", lo cree por petición del gobierno Japonés, mas sin embargo no lograron pagar el precio, de modo que ahora lo utilizare para mis beneficios, modifica las funciones receptoras del cerebro, eleva las funciones físicas del portador, si por algún motivo el portador es herido logra que las células se reproduzcan y que cierren cualquier tipo de herida mientras eliminan el objeto que lo provoco y lo mas importante hace que las ordenes se cumplan al pie de la letra, fue creado para crear el batallón perfecto es decir se quería incrementar las expectativas del ejercito y en ti será un virus muy prometedor….-

-E….es…espera, puedo hacerlo sin la necesidad de eso-Imploraba el Doc. Mientras intentaba zafarse

-Tus anteriores fracasos me demuestran lo contrario, de modo que esto es solo por precaución-

-NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!-

-Ahora lo mejor será que vayas y traigas los materiales que nos hagan falta sin contratiempos, si alguien se mete en tu camino entonces solo quítalos de en medio, no los mates porque por ahora no queremos levantar sospechas, entendido?-Dijo la mujer después de haber inyectado el virus en el Doc.

-Si entendido, no le fallere my lady- respondió el Doc. Quien ahora tenía los ojos rojos y era ocultado por las sombras que reinaban en la habitación

-Héctor, tú iras solo como apoyo y para conducir el vehículo, solo interferirás si es estrictamente necesario-

-OK-

-En ese caso vayan-

-Con su permiso my lady-respondieron ambos hombres mientras hacían una reverencia y después se retiraron

Mientras la mujer se dirigió a una habitación contigua muy elegante con alfombra persa, habia cuadros de barcos, paisajes y uno que destacaba sobre los demás, tenia plasmada las figura de dos doncellas muy hermosas, ambas vestían vestidos del mismo color aunque sus facciones eran diferentes, este cuadro estaba sobre una chimenea que se encontraba apagada, cerca de ahí habia un piano de cola. La habitación era iluminada solo por las velas que se encontraban en un candelabro, habia un enorme sillón rojo que estaba ocupado y enfrente de este un tablero de ajedrez.

-Hemos comenzado a movernos-Comunico la mujer que acababa de entrar

-Excelente-respondió la ocupante del sillón pues tambien era mujer-El juego ha empezado y el primer peón ha sido movido-decía mientras del tablero movía un peón blanco- ahora solo habrá que esperar y ver el movimiento de nuestro otro jugador, Ada comunícate con Billy y dile que mande a Chris al laboratorio del Doc. Drakken, abisales que la partida ha comenzado y que ellos deberán encargarse de Kim Possible sin asesinarla, al menos no todavía-pronunció la mujer mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al piano y tocaba una de sus teclas

-En seguida lo hare-Respondió Ada al tiempo que hacia una reverencia para salir de la estancia dejando a nuestra doncella sola al tiempo que el viento entraba por la ventana abierta y apagaba las velas

- Pronto querida Kim, pronto veras como el lucero que llenaba tu vida de luz y calor se apagará y solo dejara la oscuridad y la soledad en tu vida pues le provocaras el peor dolor a tu persona amada-Dijo mientras se paraba y encendía la chimenea de la cual empezó a arder una flama verde pues la madera que servía como leña habia estado flotando en el mar y el color del fuego era producto de la sal, después de encenderla se dirigió al piano y dijo-pero no te preocupes yo salvare a esa persona de las tinieblas y compondré su corazón quebrado….-

**-------- **

**MIDDELTON SABADO 8:30am**

Despierto por la luz que se ha colado por la ventana, hoy no tengo escuela pues la clase de hoy se cancelo por junta de maestros y eso me deja la mañana libre, pues en la tarde iremos al laboratorio del doctor Drakken a investigar que es lo que ocurre exactamente, y yo por mi parte quiero verificar si ese sistema de seguridad es tan bueno como dice Shego

TOC TOC TOC

Escucho como tocan la puerta principal y posteriormente como es abierta, me levanto y visto pues ya he despertado del todo, me recojo el cabello y lo amarro en una cola de caballo y después me dirijo a la cocina de modo que bajo las escaleras y al llegar al pie de estas veo a Shego sosteniendo un paquete y a su lado esta un hombre muy, muy apuesto que se la esta comiendo con la mirada carraspeo para hacerme notar

-Buenos Días-digo a modo de saludo aunque me enoja ver como el tipo mira a Shego

-Buenos Días- responden ambos, el con interés mientras empieza tambien a comerme con la mirada y ella lo dijo con tono ausente después levanto en rostro y se dirigió al comedor sin hacer caso de quienes estábamos allí antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y volteo a ver al tipo

-Gracias por traerlo me será de gran ayuda, pero lo mejor será que te vayas, si necesito algo no dudare en llamarte-dijo sonriendo

-Bien entonces me retiro, suerte con lo que sea que vayas a hacer esta vez Shego-Respondió el aludido

-Gracias, suerte para ti tambien Rick- y con esto el tipo Salió y después Shego cambio el rumbo y se dirigió a su habitación con el paquete en manos paso por mi lado sin decirme nada y cuando ya estuvo arriba dijo

-Hablo Wade hay cambio de planes debemos ir al laboratorio ya, así que alístate el desayuno esta listo, come y después cámbiate, estaré en mi habitación si quieres algo toca- y después de esas palabras desapareció por el corredor yo por mi parte me dirigí a la cocina ya habría oportunidad de preguntarle por lo que sucedió aquí.

En 20 minutos ambas estábamos listas, yo con mi traje y ella con la ropa que tenia cuando venimos a casa, aunque esta parecía nueva o la habia mandado a arreglar, al parecer no estaba interesada en utilizar su viejo atuendo, ambas nos subimos a mi auto y en unos cuantos minutos llegamos al laboratorio solo que estacione dos cuadras antes, bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar, Shego iba a delante de mi y justo cuando doblamos la esquina hecho a correr, yo la seguí sin entender y entonces dejo de correr y se agacho, hice lo mismo y le pregunte que pasaba

-Alguien esta apunto de entrar, lo mejor será sorprenderlo adentro, hay poco espacio y tambien pocos lugares para esconderse- después de lo dicho camino hacia una entrada cubierta por varias plantas que rodeaban el lugar, la abrió y entonces….

-Cuidado!!!! Agáchate!!!-alguien nos habia disparado, tarde en reaccionar y otro poco y la bala me da de lleno, Shego me jalo y evito que me mataran pero ni tiempo tuve de agradecerle ella ya habia entrado y habia desarmado a quien quiera que estuviera ahí dentro

-AAHH!! Suéltame-exigía la persona que estaba tirada en el suelo e inmovilizado por Shego quien habia torcido su brazo y tenia un pie puesto en su cara manteniéndolo inmóvil de esa manera a un lado de ellos estaba una magnum MOD2000

-Cállate!!!!-grito Shego y al instante el tipo dejo de forcejear, era listo, llame a Wade y le dije que habíamos atrapado a alguien, unos minutos después varios agentes de la G.J llegaron para llevarse al tipo y después se fueron mientras nosotras nos quedábamos a investigar si habia algo que faltara y ver si podíamos tener acceso a la bóveda pues así lo habíamos decidido días antes

La puerta de entrada estaba muy bien oculta y era una puerta subterránea que estaba muy bien sellada, Shego se aparto y después abrió un panel y empezó a teclear varias cosas

-Shego que haces??-

-Intento abrir la entrada es difícil pero lo lograre, espera unos minutos-

Después de 10 minutos se abrió la puerta y en ese momento vimos una silueta mientras esta corría hacia el interior….

-Doctor Drakken!!!!-grito Shego quien lo reconoció y entonces yo corrí hacia el interior

-No Kim!!!-dijo y después de eso se cerraron dos puertas a mis espaldas y tambien se cerraron varias puertas enfrente de mi

-No dejare que escapen malditas ratas-Grito alguien -Tu traidora veras morir a esa maldita niñera-

-No te atrevas Drakken!!!-grito Shego y escuche sonido de lucha de modo que intente volver y abrir las puertas, tantee la pared en busca de algo que me ayudara pero no habia nada, el lugar en el que me encontraba era un pasillo largo con una pared era de roca natural y la otra de cemento, el piso era blanco como transparente pues se podían ver una especie de lámparas pero era muy solido y el techo tenia vigas sosteniendo la roca y al final habia una especie de círculos todos formados en fila y en frente tenían una pareja, nada de eso me daba buena espina y en ese momento escuche como Shego gritaba y después el sonido de algo chocar contra cristales….

**------------**

En cuanto Kim desapareció por el túnel los mecanismos de defensa se accionaron y nos separaron el Doc. Apareció enfrente de mí aunque lucia diferente, en primer lugar su piel ya no era azul, era normal y su cuerpo habia cambiado parecía que hizo demasiado ejercicio pues tenia el cuerpo de un soldado aunque aun usaba su atuendo fue por eso que pude reconocerlo pero el mayor cambio que tenia era que sus pupilas eran de color rojizo-anaranjado y entonces grito:

-No dejare que escapen malditas ratas-Dijo mientras sacaba algo parecido a un control remoto de su traje-Tu traidora veras morir a esa maldita niñera-dijo

-No te atrevas Drakken!!!-grite y antes de que apretara algo le lance plasma a las manos y logre que tirara el control pero en ese momento me empezó a doler el pecho y tosí un poco de sangre

-Maldición-dije_ "si utilizo plasma empezaran los ataques, demonios no puedo utilizarlo", _después de eso no vi por donde vino pero en un instante sentí el puño del Doc. Sacándome el aire y el otro segundo su otro puño impactándose en mi rostro y enviándome contra unas cajas, me levante lo mas rápido que pude e intente atacarlo pero era demasiado rápido y esquivo todos mis golpes entonces agarro mi puño derecho y lo apretó, después me dio una patada en el estomago con la rodilla y después agarro mi brazo y de un movimiento me estrello contra el suelo que se cuarteo por el impacto

-Qué pasa? Porque no usas tu plasma maldita traedora??-Dijo mientras se paraba y con su pierna derecha empezaba a patear mi abdomen, pude detenerlo apenas con ambas manos pero entonces saco un arma y me apunto a la cabeza

-No sabes cuanto deseo matarte, tus burlas me cansaron la paciencia- dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro a la pistola que era modelo M1911 bicolor y después la retiraba-Pero mis ordenes son dejarte con vida, aprovecha y lárgate pues la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte- dijo mientras dejaba de apuntarme y se alejaba yo por mi parte estaba incorporándome con algo de dificultad entonces vi como se agachaba y tomaba algo del suelo, después apretó varios botones que tenia el aparato.

"_Bien es mi oportunidad esta distraído podre…"_

BANG

-AAAAAAAAA- Maldito me ha disparado en la rodilla, el dolor era insoportable pero no conforme con eso sentí como con una mano me tomaba de la garganta y me sostenía en el aire

-No te puedo matar, pero por lo menos puedo hacerte sentir dolor-dijo y después me arrojo a una habitación por la ventana, me estrelle contra la ventana y la traspase no sin antes alcanzar a ver como el Doc. Apretaba un botón

-Observa a tu nueva "compañera" morir y después escapa tienes 20 minutos para salir-Dijo el Doc. Y después se fue

-Kim-Pronuncie y me puse de pie, el dolor de la pierna y la espalda era horrible pero tenia que salvar a Kim….

**---------**

Después de escuchar el sonido de cristales romperse escuche un sonido detrás de mi y entonces vi como una especie de luz naranja se formaba entre 3 pares de círculos y con movimientos lentos avanzaban hacia mi

-Kim!!!! No dejes que esos rayos te toquen de lo contrario podrías morir!!!!!-Escuche como Shego gritaba y después como una puerta a mis espaldas se abría-Intentare sacarte de ahí esquívalas mientras tanto son lentas al principio así que no te confíes-Dijo y yo me separe de la puerta

Empecé a esquivar los rayos fue muy fácil esquivar los primeros pero después se juntaron mas y mas unos me alcanzaron a tocar y sentí como si algo extremadamente filoso me cortaba la piel, pude esquivar una tanda de 8 pares que en tiempo fueron aproximadamente 13 minutos pero después todos los círculos formaron un cuadrado perfecto y cuando salieron los rayos no habia manera de pasar, se acercaron peligrosamente a mi por lo que retrocedí hasta topar con la pared y entonces…..

Oí como se abría la puerta de atrás y tambien una sirena que empezó una grabación:"El sistema de autodestrucción fue activado" después sentí como alguien me jalaba cuando los rayos estaban a punto de cortarme en trozos

-Hay que salir-Dijo Shego mientras me jalaba asía afuera y entonces comenzamos una alocada carrera para salir de ahí con vida….

**Continuará…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Lamento mucho la demora TT_TT perdón pero he estado muy ocupada y para variar me enferme la semana pasada y no pude actualizar, en verdad me disculpo por el retraso prometo intentar actualizar pronto ^^, bien aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les allá gustado y si es así por favor dejen comentarios aunque se acepta de todo**

**Ji tomatazos, pedradas, cubetas de agua, huevos, rosas, criticas, de todo excepto demandas - ___-**

**KIM POSSIBLE NO me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato **


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

_Almas que en su camino hallaron el final_

_Han renacido una vez más,_

_Si tuviera que escoger un lugar para fallecer,_

_Permanecería aquí donde ahora estoy…._

**MIDDELTON 11:00am**

_:"El sistema de autodestrucción fue activado" después sentí como alguien me jalaba cuando los rayos estaban a punto de cortarme en trozos_

_-Hay que salir-Dijo Shego mientras me jalaba asía afuera y entonces comenzamos una alocada carrera para salir de ahí con vida…._

Apenas Shego me saco de esa trampa mortal ambas comenzamos a correr al principio ambas íbamos a la misma velocidad pues necesitábamos salir del laboratorio cuanto antes, sin embargo varias puertas se iban activando, cerrando los caminos pues las explosiones en esos lugares ya habían comenzado de modo que tuvimos que dar varias vueltas pero me di cuenta de que a Shego le costaba correr

_-"El sistema de autodestrucción fue activado quedan 4 minutos para alcanzar la distancia mínima de seguridad…….."-_

-maldición!!- grito Shego y entonces comenzó a correr mucho mas rápido-Escucha bien Kim, el próximo cuarto es un callejón sin salida, la única forma de salir es por el techo…-

-No hay problema por eso, traigo mis garfios-respondí algo agitada

-OK, pero aun hay más, pronto empezara a deslizarse una puerta muy gruesa de metal y cerrara la salida así que debemos apresurarnos y salir-

-No se diga mas-dije y tambien acelere el ritmo, de pronto el corredor se volvió totalmente recto y pude ver como una puerta de metal empezaba a deslizarse, ambas aceleramos el ritmo y tuvimos que saltar al frente y deslizarnos para pasar, nos pusimos ambas en pie y nos paramos en medio de un agujero en el techo, seguramente por ahí saldría el deslizador del Doc. Drakken, saque el garfio y cuando estuvo justo recordé que Shego no tenia ese tipo de dispositivos aun, pues Wade aun no habia creado los de ella

-No te preocupes sal tu primero y yo iré detrás de ti-dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba seguridad en sus palabras así que no dude

-Esta bien, te veo afuera-en cuanto Salí pude escuchar como la grabación decía-"queda un minuto para la detonación…59…58…57"- y después pude ver como de la pared empezaba a salir una puerta para cerrar el agujero por donde habia salido, me aleje pues el movimiento provocado por el cierre de las compuertas podría hacerme caer dentro otra vez sin embrago resbale y caí, aunque un árbol detuvo un poco mi caída no pude ver si Shego salió o no, en cuanto toque el suelo, me dispuse a volver al techo pero entonces escuche una explosión y después vi a Shego de pie a duras penas pues de su pierna derecha salía sangre a borbotones

-Apresúrate!!!! Debemos alejarnos!!!!-gritó mientras saltaba para bajar y después tomaba mi mano para echar a correr, no nos alejamos demasiado por lo que el impacto de la explosión nos aventó unos metros yo me golpee en la cabeza contra un muro de roca que habia cerca por lo que empecé a perder la consciencia aunque lo ultimo que escuche fue a Shego gritando mi nombre....

* * *

Despierto pero no encuentro nada a mí alrededor, solo una basta obscuridad que cubre todo, empiezo a caminar intentando encontrar una luz o una salida pues cada vez me inquieta mas estar aquí, camino y camino pero siento que no avanzo sin embargo después de caminar sin rumbo puedo ver la silueta de alguien, intento acercarme y hablar pero ahora no puedo moverme y de mi boca no sale sonido alguno, la silueta camina y comienza a alejarse pero entonces se detiene y voltea hacia mi y de pronto surge una luz que me siega por completo

Abro los ojos nuevamente y observo que estoy en una habitación muy elegante con alfombra persa, habia cuadros de barcos, paisajes y uno que destacaba sobre los demás, tenia plasmada las figura de dos doncellas muy hermosas, ambas vestían vestidos del mismo color aunque sus rostros no podía verlos, es como si estuvieran cubiertos por sombras, este cuadro estaba sobre una chimenea que se encontraba apagada, cerca de ahí habia un piano de cola. La habitación era iluminada solo por las velas que se encontraban en un candelabro, habia un enorme sillón rojo que estaba ocupado y enfrente de este un tablero de ajedrez.

-Bienvenida Kim Possible-dijo la persona que se encontraba sentada en el sillón, se puso de pie aunque de espaldas a mí

-Quien es usted?? Y en donde estoy??-

-Vaya veo que tienes mucha curiosidad pero lamentablemente no puedo, ni quiero responder esas preguntas, además aquí hay alguien que quiere verte-respondió y entonces chasqueo los dedos y por la puerta entro…. El mismo joven que atrapamos hoy por la tarde y detrás de el

-Shego…-murmure y me acerque a ella pero entonces el joven se interpuso en mi camino y la silueta de la mujer se acerco a Shego no se porque pero un escalofrió me recorrió

-Aléjate de ella!!!-grite mientras intentaba apartar al joven pero el me envolvió en sus brazos y evito que pudiera moverme

-Jajajaja, vaya veo que la aprecias mucho, pero que es lo que ella piensa de ti??-dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Shego de la cintura y después le susurraba al oído-Dinos Shego que piensas de Kim possible??-

-…..-yo deje de forcejear estaba paralizada y un terror inmenso empezó a apoderarse de mi

-Yo odio a Kim Possible, ella es mi enemiga -

Las palabras de Shego me dejaron paralizada pues no podía creerlas, NO quería creerlas

-Shego, que estas diciendo??

-Tan raro te suena que ella diga eso???, no crees en sus palabras??? Bien en ese caso….- interrumpió la mujer que ahora abrazaba a Shego por la espalda pero sin apartarse de ella ni un centímetro-Shego…tú…..amas a Kim Possible??-

El rostro de Shego se ensombreció y yo por primera vez me deje llevar por la desesperación

-..no..-

-¡CALLATE!!!-grite y en ese momento el rostro de Shego se desfiguro por el dolor y la tristeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el piso se cuarteo y yo caí a la oscuridad

-SHEGO!!!-

* * *

**22:00pm**

-Kim, kim, despierta-Abro los ojos nuevamente y esta vez reconozco el mobiliario de mi casa, veo alrededor y descubro a mis padres y a los bitontos a los costados de mi cama

-Gracias al cielo has despertado Kim-dijo mi madre mientras soltaba un suspiro y mi padre me acariciaba la cabeza mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y tambien vi que los bitontos estaban llorando aunque intentaban esconder sus lágrimas

-Nos preocupaste mucho-dijo mi padre mientras se inclinaba para besar mi frente

-Que….que fue lo que paso???-dije intentando enderezarme y entonces vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos del laboratorio…...-Shego!!!, donde esta Shego??!!-pregunte alarmada por el ultimo recuerdo en donde la veía sangrando de la pierna

-Tranquila, recuéstate-dijo mi madre al tiempo que evitaba el que yo me levantara-En estos momentos esta en el hospital, en cirugía para ser mas precisos, la G.J esta cuidándola y sus médicos la están atendiendo, aunque varios de mis colegas tambien están colaborando, Wade esta ahí tambien dijo que en cuanto supiera algo se comunicaría contigo-

-En cirugía?? Que paso??-pregunte pues no me esperaba eso, mi madre miro a mi padre quien solo asintió

-Chicos dejemos a su madre y a su hermana conversar a solas-dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a los chicos y los llevaba a fuera no sin antes prometerles que les compraría un helado de camino a casa, en cuanto salieron mi madre tomo asiento junto a mi

-Kim, estas segura de que quieres saber ahora? Sinceramente preferiría que esperaras un poco-

-Madre necesito saber que fue lo que pasó-dije segura de mi respuesta y transmitiéndole esa seguridad a mi madre quien solo pudo sonreír

-Sinceramente no se muy bien los detalles pero cuando la llevaron estaba muy mal, habia perdido mucha sangre y estaba tosiendo aun mas por la boca, por lo que se tenia una herida de bala en la rodilla derecha y su espalda tenia contusiones provocadas por vidrios y la explosión la estrello contra roca solida sin embargo no perdió la consciencia hasta después de haberse comunicado con Wade….-

-……-No pude decir absolutamente nada, no tenia palabras lo único que pude hacer fue apretar el puño y prometerme que no la dejaría sola la próxima vez que nos encontráramos con Drakken, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del comunicador, lo tome del buro y levante la vista a mi madre quien me sonrió en señal de apoyo

-Que hay Wade-dije mientras le sonreía a mi amigo

-Kim!!, me alegra que despertaras-dijo sonriendo-no sabes cuan preocupados estábamos por ti-a completo mientras movía el comunicador y mostraba al equipo Go y al equipo Possible

-Como esta??-dije yendo directo al grano

-Bien-respondió sonriente y yo suspire de alivio-Acaba de salir de cirugía, esta bien aunque necesita descansar, ahorita la G.J la llevara para tu casa y por los días siguientes deberá estar en cama, claro esta que se darán unas vueltas por ahí para ver como sigue-

-ya veo, muchas gracias Wade-

-De nada- después de eso corte la comunicación y mi madre me sonrió

-Te dejo para que descanses-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y besaba mi frente para después marcharse

-Shego….-murmure y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro por la felicidad de que estuviera bien aunque tambien me sentía culpable de no haberla podido ayudar en nada, por lo que llore hasta quedar dormida

* * *

**LONDRES 6:00am**

Volvemos a la mansión pero esta vez es de día, en el patio se puede apreciar la nave del Doc. Drakken así como varios aviones privados y un helicóptero, nuevamente nos adentramos a la lujosa mansión, el suelo esta cubierto por mármol y las columnas están construidas bajo el estilo churrigueresco pintadas con detalles dorados, a los costados hay varias pinturas y armaduras medievales todas grabadas con el mismo escudo de armas, entramos en una habitación con puertas dobles y descendemos por las escaleras, bajamos al sótano en donde podemos ver muchas pantallas que muestran distintos lugares del mundo aunque algunas están distorsionadas por la estática, así como varios documentos en las mesas dispuestas en el lugar.

-Estuviste a punto de echar todo a perder!!!!!-grita alguien en una habitación contigua, en ella se encuentra Ada quien se comunica por medio de una pantalla con un chico de unos 20 años cabello castaño-rojizo, ojos azules y llenos de seguridad aunque algo atemorizados en estos momentos, se encontraba en una habitación en penumbras por lo que nadie mas podía escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Lo lamento, no pensé que Shego pudiera abrir la puerta tan pronto, pero aun así gracias a que llevaba la misma gabardina que Drakken me confundió con el, además no paso nada, tengo todo lo que necesitamos del laboratorio del Doc. Y ya lo he enviado a las cuevas, ahí se encargaran de ensamblar las partes que hacen falta-

-Más te vale que no haya ninguna falla-dijo Ada con una mueca que prometía violencia si sus ordenes no se cumplen al pie de la letra

-Tranquila, todo va de acuerdo al plan, Drakken dio el primer golpe y por lo que se dejo a Shego en estado critico, aunque no la mato si le proporciono algo de dolor, además según el plan Chris fue "capturado" y ya se están creando los documentos para su "liberación" y tambien pronto no habrá razón para desconfiar de el, aunque tendremos que revelar algo de información que no es clave por supuesto……….-

-mientras sea la información que ya se autorizo entonces no habrá problema, sabes que puedes sacrificar peones pero no te excedas con ello-interrumpió Ada ya mas calmada

-OK, además por lo que se Kim será la primera en tener contacto con Chris así que no habrá que preocuparnos por la dirección que tomara su relación, seguramente utilizara su habilidad con ella-Dijo el joven algo divertido

-Bien, encárgate de ello y reporta los avances, al parecer Alicia a empezado a confundir el corazón de nuestra pequeña "heroína"-

-Vaya ella no se anda con rodeos, aunque eso nos beneficia pues esta metiendo dudas en el corazón de Kim y así será mucho mas fácil para Chris cumplir la siguiente parte del plan-Respondió con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia

-Sabes bien que ella consigue todo lo que quiere y ella quiere a Shego, por eso su tía no se ha negado a su petición, por ahora-Comento Ada cerrando los ojos

-Tienes razón, bien debo irme tengo que arreglar los cabos sueltos en cuanto tengamos mas información te la diré-

-Solo haz tu trabajo correctamente-Después de eso la comunicación se interrumpió

-Serás capaz de salir de esta?…Kim-pronunció Ada para después salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la mesa que contenía los archivos, los sostuvo en brazos y abrió el primero

-Virus G, Poseedor: Chris Abbiati, habilidad obtenida: Capacidad de interferir en los sentimientos y crear nuevos-leyó y a un costado de ese texto se encuentra una imagen del joven que fue capturado

-la respuesta es…….no, es tu final, tuyo y de tus sentimientos-después de esas palabras cerro la carpeta y se encamino afuera dejando la habitación en penumbras

_El destino se encargo de mostrarnos que los_

_Dos somos un alma partida a la mitad_

_Y si un día tengo que renacer, en tu corazón_

_Quiero florecer_

_Y nuestro amor vivirá por toda la eternidad…_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA!!!^^**

**Nuevamente traigo un capitulo mas de MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA, espero que les guste y espero no haberme tardado esta vez tanto como otras veces^^u, muchas cosas empezaran desde ahora, sentimientos serán olvidados y otros nacerán……, si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirme ^^**

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, ji tomatazos, piedras, flores, cubetas de agua fría, de todo excepto demandas TT__TT (no hacen gracia)**

**KIM POSSIBLE NO me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Oscuridad, eso es todo lo que puedo ver a mi alrededor, solo oscuridad, camino intentando encontrar una salida, mi pecho y mi pierna derecha dolían a duras penas podía sostenerme en pie, estaba agotada, y sabia que de un momento a otro perdería la consciencia, tropecé y caí de rodillas….

-AAAAAA!!, maldición!!!-dije pues el dolor de mi pierna era demasiado y me habia pegado justo en la herida, la sangre comenzaba a salir, levante la vista y entonces vi a Kim extendí mi mano hacia ella pero me di cuenta de que no miraba en mi dirección y entonces vi que aquel chico que fue capturado se le acercaba y abrazaba, ella se acurruco en su pecho y sonrió, de pronto el se inclino y la beso……………….y Kim le correspondió

-Eso no puede ser-murmure mientras extendía una mano hacia ellos, sin embargo sentí una punzada en el corazón y tambien sentí como mis mejillas se empapaban, me lleve una mano a la cara y descubrí que lloraba……eran las lagrimas que soltaba mi corazón roto

Quise salir de ahí pero las piernas no me respondían y solo podía quedarme allí viendo como el la estrechaba entre sus brazos para profundizar mas el beso y de repente sentí los brazos de alguien rodeándome el cuello en una abrazo consolador

-No llores, ella no merece tus lagrimas-dijo una voz suave y tranquila de una mujer y al momento Kim y el chico se desvanecieron y todo se lleno de luz, cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una playa, yo estaba hincada en la arena y aquella mujer estaba detrás de mi aun envolviéndome con sus brazos entonces me jalo hacia atrás y me obligo a recostarme en sus piernas y la vi, era de tez blanca sus cabellos eran dorados y sus ojos verdes igual que los míos

-No te preocupes de nada-me dijo

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte aun desconfiada

-Mi nombre es Alice y yo al igual que tu tengo mis días contados por la misma enfermedad -respondió seria mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos

-Eso es imposible, mi enfermedad es provocada por…….-

-Utilizar más de lo debido los poderes que te fueron concedidos en un accidente, has de saber que tu no fuiste la única persona en obtener poderes de aquella manera, yo y otros tambien los tenemos, solo que en mi caso siempre he sido débil y ocupe los poderes mas que los otros, por eso yo tambien moriré pronto-interrumpió y explico Alice mientras me acariciaba el cabello y después el rostro

-Tu y yo somos muy parecidas, amamos a personas que no ven nuestros sentimientos, moriremos por nuestros poderes, todos desconfían de nosotras y simplemente pensamos que no deberíamos existir en este mundo- me sentí triste en ese momento sabia que tenia razón- aunque eso cambiara pronto…… te lo prometo-pronuncio y al instante junto sus labios con los míos, yo no hice nada, ni correspondí ni me aparte, una parte de mi sintió una inmensa tristeza pero otra se lleno de dicha con esa acción, después todo se volvió negro una vez mas……………y desperté

* * *

**MIDDELTON 9:30am**

Al principio no podía enfocar nada pero eso no me preocupaba, aun tenia la imagen de Alicia besándome y podía sentir aquel calor, como si en verdad lo hubiera hecho, me lleve los dedos a mis labios aturdida pero rápidamente los quite

-Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunte en voz alta

-El que?-mire al frente ya mas orientada y vi a Kim quien entraba a mi habitación con una bandeja con comida en las manos y entonces recordé aquella escena en la que ella besaba al tipo aquel y mi semblante se desfiguro por el dolor un instante aunque pude componerlo pronto, esperando que Kim no se diera cuenta

-Nada solo recordaba cosas-respondí mientras pensaba en algo para encubrir mi respuesta, pues conociendo a Kim intentaría averiguar más y no me equivoque

-Asi? Y en que pensabas?-

-Pensaba en el cambio drástico que sufrió Drakken en su cuerpo y tambien en que mi vestuario quedo hecho trizas-respondí y pensándolo bien tendría que encontrar nueva ropa, pues he de admitir que me gusto mas esa ropa que la que tenia además de que me permitió ser mas flexible

-Yo no vi a Drakken así que supongo no podre ayudarte con eso pero por lo segundo no te preocupes un conocido lo arreglara y lo dejara como nuevo, por cierto porque cambiaste tu vestuario, si siempre te vestías con tu típico traje verde?-dijo mientras entraba y ponía la bandeja en una mesa que habia en mi habitación

-Sinceramente es que ese traje ya no me gustaba-la verdad es que habia tenido un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese traje y si no lo hubiera cambiado posiblemente habría muerto en el combate de ayer o antier pues la tela de ese traje es muy delgada y los vidrios se hubieran enterrado peor y posiblemente habrían perforado algún órgano vital ademas de que ya no tenia porque utilizarlo despues de que Drakken me traicionó

-Ya veo-respondió mientras se acercaba a mi y me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama, estábamos muy cerca, pero en cuanto vi sus labios esa maldita imagen volvió a mi inevitablemente me puse triste y ella lo noto

-Pasa algo??-

-No es nada no te preocupes, respondí-no estaba muy convencida pero lo dejo pasar y tomo uno de los platos que habia en la bandeja y me lo pasó aunque no lo soltó

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto y juraría que un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, yo tambien me sonroje pero no me sentía con ánimos para coquetearle pues estaba muy confundida por muchas cosas y tambien por las palabras de Alice…..

-No te preocupes yo puedo sola-respondí y entonces ella me cedió el plato completamente, un silencio muy incomodo se hizo presente hasta que ella lo rompió

-Pronto vendrá la G.J para checar como estas, yo tendré que salir-

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte curiosa y un miedo se apodero de mi

-La G.J solicito que el equipo Possible fuera a ver e interrogar al prisionero, aunque parece que alguien llego y nos solicita específicamente a las personas que lo capturaron, como tu estas débil entonces no iras, Yori vendrá a cuidarte-dijo con una sonrisa y yo no supe que decir, una voz en mi interior rogaba porque le impidiera ir, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna tocaron el timbre

-Debe ser Yori-Pronuncio y se puso de pie yo por inercia la tome de la mano, ella me miro al instante sorprendida por mi acción

-No me agrada que vayas, no confió en el y tampoco quiero que te pase nada por eso............... cuídate, vale?-dije algo sonrojada por lo que baje la mirada, sentí como con sus dedos levantaba gentilmente mi rostro y entonces se inclino y me beso en la mejilla

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado tu solo descansa y recupérate-pronuncio mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y se marchaba

* * *

**MIDDELTON 10:00am**

Después de explicarle a Yori el estado de Shego y de que llegaría la G.J Salí y me encontré con Ron, habia cambiado mucho y ahora tenía una motocicleta decente una Yamaha R1 negra, estaba modificada por mis hermanos, cuando se enteraron que rompimos le dieron un regalo de "consolación" y fue esa moto y la verdad le va bien, tiene puesto una chaqueta y unos pantalones azules, ahora utiliza cinturón y tambien lleva unas botas, me ofrece un casco y yo lo acepto, subo y entonces el arranca a una velocidad moderada con dirección a las oficinas de la G.J

En cuanto nadie nos ve, acelera, normalmente a una velocidad normal llegaríamos en 3 horas, con las modificaciones llegamos en 30 minutos, si se preguntan por que no tuvimos un accidente es porque al alcanzar una velocidad mayor la motocicleta es envuelta por un campo magnético que nos protege de golpes directos el clima y otras cosas por eso siempre llegamos vivos de manera que ambos nos quitamos los cascos y bajamos de la motocicleta, dos guardias nos están esperando y nos conducen dentro de las instalaciones a la zona de celdas

Una vez nos perdimos entre todos los lugares que hay ahí, mientras caminábamos pude ver que uno de los científicos tenia una carpeta con el nombre clave Shego, quise detenerme pero no me dejaron, en fin seguimos nuestro camino y pronto llegamos a donde se encontraba el prisionero aunque este estaba acompañado de un chico de unos 20 años cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos azules, tenia una carpeta en una mano y le estaba diciendo algo, enfrente de ellos estaban dos "abogados" de modo que entramos los guardias, Ron y yo tensos por lo que podría suceder, en cuanto entre los dos tipos me sonrieron lo que me pareció extraño después el chico con el cabello castaño-rojizo se puso de pie

-Bien ahora que estamos todos podemos proceder, mi nombre es Carlos Cacciatore y me parece que se ha cometido un error, pues nuestro agente estaba ahí para detener a Drakken y evitar que se llevara dispositivos y ustedes lo echaron a perder-

-Un momento-interrumpí-ustedes saben que es lo que trama Drakken? Y además nunca se nos reporto nada y la G.J es la única organización del gobierno que tiene autorización para entrar al laboratorio-respondí a la acusación hecha por Carlos

-Debo decirle que esta equivocada pues nuestra organización se llama "fratello" y es una organización autorizada por el gobierno de Inglaterra para tratar casos que tienen como objetivo destruir el gobierno o que ponen en peligro a la corona y al pueblo, Drakken forma parte de un grupo cuyo fin es destruir monumentos, personas importantes en Inglaterra y tambien destruir naciones-dijo mientras me tendía la carpeta, yo la abrí y vi descripciones de los incidentes ocurridos después de que Drakken y Shego fueran a Inglaterra, asesinatos, bombardeos y ataques a la reina, tambien venían datos de algunos planos

-Descubrimos que tienen una base en los Estados Unidos, ahí tienen un instalación donde están creando misiles y bombas atómicas además de un arma que aun no hemos identificado, sin embargo Drakken habia hecho un dispositivo capaz de alimentar de energía esa ultima arma pero la habia dejado en el laboratorio, Chris-dijo dirigiendo una mirada al prisionero, aunque ahora dudo que lo sea-fue enviado junto con su fratello a detener a Drakken pero su Fraterno fue asesinado y ustedes lo capturaron antes de cumplir su misión, ahora tienen lo que vinieron a buscar-dijo mientras nos miraba realmente furioso

-Cálmate Carlos, ellos tambien fueron a detener a Drakken y además llevaron a su antigua compañera quien fue la que me capturo, sin embargo por lo que he escuchado a Drakken le fue inyectado "eso"-dijo mirando seriamente a su compañero

-Estas seguro de lo que dices?-dijo Carlos y su semblante habia cambiado, se habia puesto pálido y juraría que el horror se apodero de su mirada

-Si-

-Disculpen, tengo unas preguntas que hacer-interrumpió Ron quien permanecía serio y detrás de mi- ahora no podemos echar la culpa a nadie además ayudaría mucho que nos pudieran proporcionar toda la información que saben sobre lo que ocurre, he escuchado que los "fratello" siempre tienen una hermana que es un cyborg que posee tecnología de punta que sin embargo conserva la apariencia de una niña……-

-Veo que estas bien informado-interrumpió Carlos

-Tengo mis recursos, sin embargo ese no es el punto, según se últimamente todos esos cyborgs han sido robados, es eso verdad??-pregunto Ron acercándose a Carlos hasta quedar frente a el

-Si es verdad y eso es lo que nos preocupa, nuestras "hermanas" en realidad son humanos que pasan por un "acondicionamiento" estas son niñas que han sufrido accidentes y que son huérfanas, en esos momentos están al borde de la muerte por lo que se les aplican implantes mecánicos, pero al parecer solo se llevaron los implantes mecánicos…..espero que entiendas lo que eso significa-respondió Carlos mientras su semblante se ensombrecía de nuevo

-Entiendo pero a que se refieren con que le inyectaron a Drakken "eso"??-esta vez fue Chris quien respondió

-Con "eso" nos referimos a un experimento el cual proporcionaba las mismas habilidades que poseían nuestras hermanas, con eso las pequeñas ya no serian forzadas a seguir ordenes y podrían continuar con una vida normal pues ellas se encargaban de hacer el trabajo sucio, mas sin embargo el "acondicionamiento" les acortaba el periodo de "vida" y ese experimento nos daba la oportunidad de hacer todo sin ayuda, pero fue robado junto con los implantes…..-

-…-

Todo se habia complicado en cuestión de segundos, la verdad era horrible mas sin embargo Chris y Carlos tenían semblantes tranquilos

-Bien eso es todo lo que sabemos-a completó Carlos- además de que les proporcionaremos las coordenadas del laboratorio puesto que nosotros ya no tenemos autorización de actuar, sin embargo Chris y yo permaneceremos aquí por órdenes y podremos comunicarles cualquier información nueva-

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo Chris todos volteamos a verlo pero el sonreía y después me miro, yo sentí paz en ese momento y tambien le sonreí…

Después de eso Ron y yo salimos de las instalaciones de la G.J con noticias que le pondrían la carne de gallina a cualquiera, tendríamos que esperar las nuevas decisiones que tomaría la G.J

-Parece que nos graduaremos antes de tiempo-dijo Ron interrumpiendo el silencio-Esto llevara tiempo y dudo que nos permitan permanecer en el colegio si las cosas se complican-

-Tienes razón, pero ya veremos que sucede-respondí al tiempo que miraba mi reloj eran las 12:00 en punto de modo que ambos nos apresuramos para llegar a casa

* * *

**MIDDELTON 11:00am**

-Bien el examen esta terminado, al parecer tu recuperación va bien-dijo el medico de la G.J que me habia ido a ver

-Me alegra, hey ya han avanzado con el antídoto?-cuestione

-si, por ahora te inyectaremos algo que podría ayudarte, es decir que por periodos de una semana podrás utilizar tus poderes además de que tu cuerpo se regenerara pero tendrá consecuencias así que te recomendamos utilizarlos solo en emergencias-respondió al tiempo que me inyectaba un liquido azul en una vena

-Si te sientes mal lo mejor será que nos avises pues aun no sabemos si reaccionaras bien a esto-

-No se preocupe Doc. Si algo va mal le diré al instante-

-Toma esto-dijo tendiéndome una especie de dispositivo pequeño con forma de mp3- te servirá para comunicarte con nosotros además de que es un mp3, para comunicarte tienes que apretar este botón de atrás-dijo mientras señalaba un botón negro- es resistente al agua y al fuego, tambien a las explosiones, debes llevarlo siempre OK??-

-De acuerdo-respondí, después el Doc. Se levanto guardo sus cosas y se encamino a la puerta-Cosas complicadas se avecinan Shego, así que mantente alerta-dijo

-Claro Jill no te preocupes-respondí, a una amiga de la infancia, eso es raro no? la verdad hace años que no la veía pero al menos se que estoy en buenas manos

-Descansa para mañana estarás mejor y podrás volver a la acción-después de pronunciar esas palabras salió y yo me acosté, se lo que fuera que me inyecto me estaba calmando y provocando que me diera sueño de modo que me quede dormida

-----------------

En cuanto me desperté me di cuenta de que no estaba sola y que ya era muy tarde pues el Sol se estaba ocultando, faltaban pocos minutos para el crepúsculo

-Vaya al fin despertó la dormilona-dijo Kim y yo solo agarre una almohada y se la avente a la cara, di en el blanco por lo que empecé a reír y después mis risas fueron coreadas por la de Kim

-Como te fue?-pregunte mientras con una seña le decía que se sentara en la cama

-Pues bien, pero las cosas se han complicado mucho-respondió pero en lugar de tomar asiento se acostó mientras usaba mi vientre de almohada, yo me sonroje pero pronto empecé a acariciarle el cabello –Y a ti que te dijo el Doc.??-

-Pues primero me sorprendió pues era una Doctora y además la conozco, fue una amiga de la infancia aunque no lo creas, y me inyecto algo y dijo que para mañana ya podré volver a la acción-respondí

-Vaya, bueno ya te traje tu vestuario, pase por el hace como media hora y ya lo tenían listo pero por ahora deberemos esperar a ver que es lo que deciden los altos mandos-pronuncio Kim y después bostezo se veía que estaba cansada supongo que fue difícil su día

-Anda duérmete ya-dije

-No te incomodo?-pregunto ya casi dormida

-No, yo velare tu sueño un rato y después te alcanzare-ella solo rio

-Vale te veo allá- y después se quedo dormida

-------------

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA!!!!!!^^ nuevamente aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA, espero que les guste, por cierto voy a subir el rating pues lo que viene será un poco fuerte, la situación empeorará y que pasara con Kim y Shego???, bien espero poder subir el próximo capitulo pronto y disculpen las faltas de ortografía ^^u**

**KIM POSSIBLE no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Odio, desprecio, tristeza, rencor, soledad y deseos de venganza eso es lo que siento en mi corazón, eso es lo que reina en el desde hace tiempo, las razones que provocaron todo este dolor fueron provocados hace dos o tres años, no lo recuerdo porque es doloroso, pero si se quienes lo causaron…. el Doc. Drakken y Kim Possible, muchos creerán que en ese día nada paso, ese día en que los diablos fueron activados mi esposo y yo estábamos en un laboratorio, nuestra hija dejo su juguete ahí y entonces.....entonces la desgracia y la soledad llegaron a mi vida para quedarse conmigo por toda la eternidad, gracias a esa cosa el sistema de seguridad fue burlado por esos agentes de la compañía y mi esposo fue asesinado mientras intentaba proteger nuestro trabajo: implantes artificiales para cuerpos humanos, la compañía no quería comprarlos y tampoco les importo que nosotros fuéramos sus socios, no les importo nada y me quitaron mi felicidad, mi esposo fue asesinado a sangre fría mientras que mi hija quien aun se encontraba en las instalaciones quedo sepultada bajo un derrumbe provocado por aquel diablo y si no fuera eso suficiente una bala perdida le perforo uno de sus pulmones…murio al istante, yo estaba en el comedor y fui de las primeras en se sacada por los agentes de seguridad.......la venganza es lo que me mantiene cuerda y con vida, me vengare de aquellos que me quietaron todo, yo destruire su vida asi como destruyeron la mia....

-Ahora yo…ya lo he conseguido….por fin recupere lo necesario para completar mi plan, pronto, muy pronto me mostrare….por ahora confió en ti Alice- pronuncio una mujer de cabello dorado y corto quien poseía una bata de laboratorio, estaba de pie sosteniendo una fotografía donde se encontraba una joven de cabello largo color oro con tez blanca y ojos verdes, frente a ella se encontraban unas pantallas en las que se podían ver varias piezas de metal con formas de manos, cráneos, piernas…. Algunas estaban siendo limpiadas pues estaban cubiertas de sangre, otra pantalla mostraba una especie de cueva y otra mas mostraba una especie de robot, la dama dejo la foto en un escritorio y después se encamino a una puerta de metal por la que desapareció al atravesarla

* * *

**MIDDELTON 8:00am**

Despierto después de que unos rayos de Sol me dan en el rostro, entrecierro los ojos en lo que me acostumbro a la luz y me sorprendo al ver que no me encuentro en mi habitación aunque después recuerdo donde me quede dormida.

-Veo que ya despertaste-susurro una voz en mi oreja y después sentí como alguien soplaba en ella

-AAhh, Shego!!!! No hagas eso-exclame mientras me alejaba instantáneamente y cubria mi oreja con una mano, aunque tambien senti como el rubor cubria mis mejillas

-jajajajajaja, lo siento pero fue mucha la tentación y no pude resistirme-dijo Shego mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano intentando contener la risa

-mmmm, Shego se merece un castigo por eso-comente maliciosamente y al instante Shego abrió los ojos como platos

-Es…es...espera Kim yo…-cito Shego poniéndose nerviosa intentando excusarse, yo por mi parte solo me acerque a ella y la tome de las muñecas mientras las apretaba justo a los costados de su cabeza

-De esta no te salvas….-pronuncie fingiendo enojo aunque se disipo al instante al ver su expresión pero aun así baje mi rostro y me recargue en su hombro al tiempo que soplaba en su oído

-aaahhh, Kim no hagas eso-imploro Shego y yo por mi parte solo intentaba controlarme para no ponerme a besar su cuello en ese instante aunque no pude controlar mi reacción del todo por lo que mordí una pequeña parte de su cuello

-Ki…Kim…que haces?-emitió Shego con la voz algo ronca por lo que me aleje y le sonreí

-Ahora estamos a mano- después de eso me levante y Salí de la habitación a toda prisa pues tenia que reunirme con los "jefes" en una hora aparte de que no podía ver a Shego a la cara por lo que habia hecho, al menos no en ese momento pues un rubor cubrió mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho

Después de dejar sola a Shego fui a mi cuarto a prepararme apenas pasaron unos minutos escuche como alguien bajaba las escaleras y después como una de las puertas de abajo se abrió y cerró, tarde una media hora en lo que me di una ducha y me vestí y tardaba unos veinte minutos en llegar a las oficinas y esos hombres no conocían la palabra paciencia de modo que Salí rápidamente sin embargo a bajo me encontré a Shego quien llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla en color negro unas botas sin tacón, una playera azul obscuro con una rosa envuelta por alambres de púas algo entallada y una chaqueta de color negro tambien, la verdad se la veía muy sexy.

-Vaya hasta que vienes, lo mejor será irnos o llegaremos tarde con los jefes-articulo mientras me daba la espalda

-Espera como sabes de eso?-cuestione mientras mientras me acercaba a la puerta y recogia unas cosas que necesitaria asi como un comunicador

-Wade me aviso y me pregunto si podría ir, yo le conteste que si, fin de la historia-respondió mientras abría la puerta y me ofrecía salir primero, yo cruce la puerta y me dirigí al garaje

-Ya veo pero no tienes que ir, conmigo es suficiente-ofrecí mientras me detenía para esperarla-además todavía deben dolerte las heridas-

-No te preocupes por eso estoy bien y no es que dude de ti pero al parecer quieren que vaya para que explique detalladamente la transformación que sufrió Drakken-expreso dándome alcance y deteniéndome y conduciéndome a su auto que ya se encontraba fuera del garaje

-Yo conduciré y tu desayuna-indico mientras me daba una bolsa de papel y un baso desechable que contenía jugo de naranja, después se subió a su auto y yo la seguí

-Sabes asía donde es?-pregunte mientras abría la bolsa y encontraba un sándwich de jamón con queso amarillo, lechuga, jitomate, aguacate y chiles

-Si hace algún tiempo fui, lo recuerdas no? fue cuando me asignaron al "equipo" Possible-respondió

-Ah es cierto entonces Buen Provecho-dije y empecé a comer mi pequeño desayuno, fue lento para darme tiempo y comer tranquila, en cuanto termine acelero y efectivamente en 20 minutos ya estábamos frente al edificio solo que aparcamos un poco mas adelante, y pudimos comprobar(o al menos yo) que Ron y Yori ya debían estar adentro, pues la motocicleta de Ron estaba aparcada unos lugares mas atrás que el auto de Shego

Entramos y ambos nos esperaban, Yori nos sonrió pero Ron estaba algo serio y después miro a Shego quien tambien lo miraba seria, sin embargo el empezó a caminar y Shego le siguió Yori se quedo a mi lado

-Necesitan hablar a solas-explico mientras se disculpaba con la mirada, yo solo estaba confundida pero sabia que a Ron no le habia gustado demasiado que Shego se uniera a nuestro equipo pues no la habia perdonado por todas las heridad que me provoco en su momento así que les di por su lado y me senté en una de las sillas que habia ahí, Yori tomo asiento junto a mi mientras explicaba lo poco que sabia, al parecer ya se habia tomado una decisión pero no era muy favorable ni para mi ni para Ron, sin embargo en estos momentos los altos mandos estaban hablando con los "fratello" y por ahora solo esperábamos a que ellos se fueran

* * *

**POV SHEGO**

Después de seguir al bufón al pequeño jardín que tenían en las oficinas tomamos asiento en una de las bancas, me ofreció un cigarrillo y yo acepte después le prendimos fuego a el mío y al que el tenia

-Dime es cierto lo que me contó Yori?-cuestiono después de expulsar el humo de su cigarro

-Si..-respondí mientras tambien expulsaba el humo

**FLASH BACK **

Ayer apenas Yori habia entrado a mi habitación me dio un ataque de tos que la preocupo y al ver que tosía sangre se puso de pie dispuesta a llamar a Kim pues habia pronunciado su nombre aunque no demasiado alto, yo sabia que ella estaba afuera pues Yori me habia explicado que irían en motocicleta y apenas, el bufón la habia encendido de manera que agarre a Yori por la muñeca

-coff…coff..No…no le digas….coff…coff..Por favor-logre pronunciar con algo de dificultad, ella se detuvo en seco y unos segundos después el ataque seso

-Que ha pasado???-riño Yori mirandome preocupada y severamente

-Es….es difícil de explicar-dije mientras escuchaba el sonido de la motocicleta alejarse

-Quiero saberlo o la hare volver-amenazo Yori mientras se sentaba en una silla y sacaba un comunicador de su pantalón

-Esta bien-suspire mientras me dispuse a contarle la historia a Yori, le conté sobre la isla y sobre los primeros indicios del ataque, tambien de lo que paso cuando estuve en el cuartel de los GO y lo que me dijeron los médicos de la G.J por supuesto omití el detalle de que la enfermedad era mortal a menos que se encontrara una cura, solo le dije que eran dificultades que se presentaban pero que estaban buscando una medicina para parar los ataques y que solo se daban unos días al año

-Siento que no me dices la verdad-objeto Yori mientras me miraba seriamente, yo le devolví una mirada fría

-No tienes por que saberlo, en lo que a mi respecta tu solo eres mi compañera y no deberías saber esto, los "jefes" me ordenaron no contarle a nadie así que ahora que lo sabes no puedes decirle nada a Kim ni a nadie-detalle mirándola seriamente

-De todas maneras le diré a Ron por que se que me mientes y tu lo has dicho no te considero tan cercana como para mantenerlo en secreto, sin embargo te prometo que nadie aparte de nosotros lo sabrá- indico con seriedad-además de que podrías necesitar nuestra ayuda si esto vuelve a pasar mientras estés en el campo de batalla, te prometo que te ayudare si eso llega a ocurrir-declaro con una sonrisa y yo solo pude sonreír nerviosamente mientras suspiraba, pues sabia que despues el bufón me pediria una explicacion, poco despues llego Jill

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Suspire mientras miraba al bufón, el seguía fumando ( sinceramente eso me sorprende nunca crei que el fumara), después apago el cigarro y yo lo imite, se levanto y me miro

-No le diré nada a Kim pero no deberías preocuparle, le importas y mucho-dijo mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme-tambien te ayudare si lo necesitas-respondió con una sonrisa yo solo pude decir un leve "gracias" mientras inclinaba mi cabeza, pues no me gustaba mucho que se mostraran tan amables conmigo

Volvimos con Yori y Kim pero antes de que hubiera la oportunidad de pronunciar algo un oficial nos llamo y nos condujo a una sala de conferencias, en ella se encontraban los jefes y tambien dos hombres uno de ellos era el tipo que bes… capture yo, en cuanto nos vio puede ver como le sonrió a Kim y ella se ruborizo un poco mientras le devolvía la sonrisa tímidamente, eso me destruyo interiormente

¡¿Cómo era posible que le sonriera aun después de que estuvo apunto de matarla?! Pero una vez mas ese sueño en el que el la besaba volvió a mi, no pude evitar desfigurar mi rostro nuevamente, en cuanto Yori y Ron se dieron cuenta me miraron preocupados, yo solo les sonreí y con un ademan les dije que no pasaba nada y Kim……ella solo miraba a aquel tipo por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso

Nos indicaron que tomáramos asiento por lo que accedimos, yo me senté lo mas alejada que pude de todos por lo que todos me miraron extrañados por mi comportamiento aunque lo pasaron por alto

-Bien ahora que ya estamos reunidos indicaremos como procederán-anuncio uno de los jefes

-Pero antes necesitamos saber información de ti Shego-dijo Jill quien tambien se encontraba en la sala , pues ella era la "jefa" de departamento de investigación y salud yo solo asentí y de pronto todos me miraban, ella nuevamente hablo-cuéntanos cual era el aspecto del Doc. Drakken?-

-Su aspecto habia cambiado totalmente, su piel ya no era azul, era normal, bronceada, su condición física tambien habia cambiado de hecho su cuerpo se parece físicamente al de un soldado o un capitán pero su fuerza es aun mucho mayor, con un solo golpe fue capaz de romperme tres costillas, tambien su agilidad fue alterada, no pude siquiera darle un golpe, sin embargo el mayor cambio que note es que sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y las venas cercanas a estos parecían como si fueran a reventar-termine de explicar mientras cerraba mi puño, pues aun no podía creer que no fui capaz de conectarle un golpe siquiera y que el por el contrario me hubiera prácticamente matado

-Entiendo-respondió Jill mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos uno de ellos asintió

-Como hay gente nueva me presentare nuevamente, mi nombre es Carlos y el es Chris, pertenecemos a una organización de Inglaterra llamada "Fratello"-dijo mientras me miraba severamente pues seguramente era por lo sucedido con la bolsa de valores-Sabemos que fue lo que provoco que Drakken adquiriera esa apariencia-explico y después miro a su compañero

-Lo que revelaremos es información clasificada así que nada puede salir de esta habitación-expreso mientras miraba severamente a cada uno en especial a mi- nosotros somos nuevos integrantes sin embargo al ser de la división fratello se nos revelo que hace ya algún tiempo se contrato a varios investigadores para que realizaran implantes artificiales del cuerpo humano, sin embargo se descubrio que tambien estaban realizando investigaciones de un virus y planeaban vender todo a varias organizaciones terroristas, fueron detenidos y las investigaciones fueron recuperadas, sin embargo recientemente atacaron la organización y se llevaron esas mismas investigaciones así como los implantes aunque no estamos seguros de quien pudo haber sido, ese virus es capaz de otorgar al usuario fuerza sobrehumana, agilidad y rapidez así como elimina todos los defectos físicos que pueda tener el usuario, sin embargo nosotros no habíamos terminado la investigación y se supone que el virus podía llegar a matar al usuario después de haber sido aplicado, pero al parecer alguien ya lo ha completado-revelo Chris a los presentes

Yo solo cerré los ojos, ya habia oído de los fratello y tambien de sus actividades y eso me trajo muchos recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos de mi niñez………esto ahora era algo que tenia que resolver por mi cuenta y tambien detendría a Drakken pues en parte era mi culpa que todo esto estuviera pasando, tambien me cobraria los golpes que me proppino en el laboratorio, después de eso nos informaron que se investigaría el caso y tambien que pronto haríamos un asalto a la base de los "terroristas" sin embargo Kim y Ron no podrían asistir a clases ni ver a su familia durante la investigación, todos los implicados contrariamos lazos, eso a mi no me preocupaba mucho así que no me importo, al terminar Jill me llamo para decirme los detalles de la vacuna que me habia inyectado ayer

-La vacuna esta diseñada para reducir los sintomas el mayor tiempo posible, aunque las emociones fuertes y la continua utilizacion de tus poderes pueden afectar mucho su aplicacion, por lo que deberas ser cuidadosa, en cuanto el efecto termine sentiras unos leves mareos pero nada serio, por lo que veo tu cuerpo la ha asimilado muy bien asi que no te haremos estudios por hoy-explico sonriendo yo solo asentí mientras le sonrei y estreche su mano

En cuanto termino de explicarme y nos disponíamos a salir pude ver como Kim y Chris se estaban abrazando en el pasillo que se encontraba a mano derecha, todos los presentes nos encontrábamos perplejos, a mi de repente me vinieron unas punzadas al corazón y nuevamente comenzó el ataque de tos, en ese momento Salí corriendo en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraban Kim y Chris pues no queria estar ahi, no se si era para que ella no se diera cuenta o era porque no soportaba verlos de esa manera, en cuanto se dieron cueta salieron detrás de mi Ron, Yori y Jill, sin embargo no me detuve y seguí corriendo a pesar de sus llamados en cuanto me encontré con el muro simplemente me impulse a un árbol y con ayuda de este salte al otro lado, para ese momento el ataque de tos habia cesado, de hecho no fue tan fuerte como los anteriores y tampoco tosí ni vomite sangre…….., pero aun así el dolor en mi pecho no cesaba y yo lo que quería en ese momento era gritar y llorar……….por eso me fui, en cuanto Salí a la calle di la vuelta en direccion al lugar donde estacion y llegue a mi auto , saque mis llaves y entre en el, para cuando arranque pude ver por el espejo como en la puerta estaban Ron, Yori, Jill y ……Kim

* * *

Delante de la G.J se encuentra Ada quien ha visto como Shego ha salido corriendo

-El dolor que te ataca ahora no será nada con el que vendrá, tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante, por los que amas y quieres proteger pues ellos tambien estarán en peligro-pronuncio mientras observaba como el auto de Shego desaparecía en el horizonte despues siguio su camino mientras miraba de reojo la puerta y veia a Carlos y Chris quienes asintieron disimuladamente, ella tambien asintio y se perdio entre la gente

* * *

No quería pensar así que puse la radio y la canción que en ese momento estaba sonando era "déjame gritar" de kudai, llore mientras bajaba la velocidad, habia conducido lo suficiente como para despistarlos por si alguien intentaba seguirme, al final prácticamente pase enfrente de las oficinas solo que por otra cuadra, seguí pues quería alejarme del dolor, lloraría, sufriría y gritaría todo lo que pudiera porque después de eso, cuando regresara yo volvería a ser como lo fui en mi niñez, aquella niña fría y solitaria que no necesitaba de los demás para salir adelante, apreté el volante pues aun no era le momento de ponerme a llorar, limpie mis lagrimas y me dirigí al lugar donde nadie me buscaría y tambien porque sabia que estaría vacio y que nadie aparte de mi y los Wegos lo conocia.

Decidí que regresaría en dos días, seria el tiempo que me tomaría en cerrarme nuevamente, yo ya no quiero sufrir y como si estuviera a mi lado escuche la voz de Alice "_Tu y yo somos muy parecidas, amamos a personas que no ven nuestros sentimientos, moriremos por nuestros poderes, todos desconfían de nosotras y simplemente pensamos que no deberíamos existir en este mundo_" nunca en mi vida habia visto mas clara la realidad

-Ahora lo se yo en este mundo estoy completamente sola-susurre y una lagrima, solo una, descendió por mi mejilla se rompio con mi brazo, junto con ella se rompio mi corazon, mis esperanzas y mis sueños y lo unico que pude hacer fue ver hacia adelante sin voltear atras en ningun momento, pues ya no habia nada ahi para mi.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **

**HOLA!!!!! Nuevamente les traigo un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado, espero tambien haberme tardado menos ^^, pronto saldrá un nuevo capitulo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía^^ **

**BIEN eso es todo por ahora acepto review, criticas, ji tomatazos, cubetas de agua fría, huevos, de todo excepto demandas -__-**

**KIM POSSIBLE no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Esperanza…., hermoso y bello sentimiento, trae felicidad a quien la encuentra y cree en ella, es bello y refleja toda la bondad y la tranquilidad que el ser humano es capaz de tener y de dar…..pero ¿que queda si pierdes la esperanza?, la esperanza muere al ultimo, cierto…pero cuando muere todo tu mundo pierde sentido y lo único que te queda es intentar sobrevivir aunque la herida este muy profunda, muchas personas han sobrevivido mas de una vez a la perdida de la esperanza, yo me encuentro entre ellas, pero, en verdad cada vez que caemos nuestro corazón se rompe pedazo a pedazo y yo ya no quiero sufrir mas, después de perder mi esperanza una vez mas, me doy cuenta de que habia olvidado algo muy importante…

-Habia olvidado que en este mundo todos nos encontramos solos… no importa si estas rodeado de personas… al final siempre te quedaras solo de una u otra forma pronuncie

Hace 20 minutos que habia escapado del cuartel, 10 minutos después me comunique con Jill y le pedí que le explicase a los demás que investigaría por mi cuenta, tambien le dije que me habia sentido muy mal y que si no hubiera salido corriendo cuando lo hice todos se habrían dado cuenta de mi enfermedad, me creyó o eso creo, la verdad ya no importa

**POV KIM**

-Se fue?-preguntaron nuevamente

-Si, salió corriendo aunque no se porque, pues yo en esos momentos estaba hablando con un agente que trabajara con nosotros su nombre es Chris-respondí, minutos después de que Shego se fuera intentamos encontrarla por medio de satélites pero al parecer Shego habia puesto un mecanismo de defensa en su auto puesto que no podíamos detectarlo de manera que le pregunte a los Wegos si sabían a donde se habia dirigido pues la explicación que le dio a Jill no me convencía del todo…y mas aun cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron después de que encendiera su auto…habia un dolor muy profundo en su alma y sus facciones mostraban una derrota total

-No paso nada mas?-Preguntaron ambos-Puedes decirnos si tosió o se agacho?

-La verdad no vi cuando hecho a correr, en esos momentos estaba abrazando a Chris pues…..-

-QUE?-gritaron los Wegos sorprendidos y diría algo molestos interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir

-Ammm lo que pasa es que la primera vez que lo vi intento asesinarme y se disculpo por ello, aunque se le veía muy culpable y por eso lo abrace-explique aunque debo admitir que me sentía incomoda

-Eso lo explica-dijeron

-Aunque tambien escuche que alguien tenia un ataque de tos, pero eso que tiene que ver?-cuestione

-mmmmmm, pues conocemos un lugar pero dudo que puedas llegar a el y además es muy peligroso, te recomendamos que esperes y te encargues del caso por ahora, si ella dijo que iba a investigar por su cuenta ten por seguro que lo ara-Respondieron juntos, les habia explicado la excusa de Shego

-No creen que este mintiendo?-interrogue

-No, le creemos pero supongo que para ti es difícil, la verdad Kim a veces si dejas escapar lo mas evidente-respondieron con una sonrisa-debemos irnos, no te preocupes por ella, estará bien, sabe cuidarse-después de eso la comunicación se corto

-AAAAAA, al final tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda-pronuncie en voz alta para dejarles saber a Ron y a Yori que no me habían dicho nada, ellos estaban muy preocupados por Shego, incluso mas que yo lo que me extrañaba así que habia intentado preguntarles un par de veces pero siempre cambiaban el tema así que deje de insistir

-Bueno lo único que queda es esperar-pronuncie mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá, me inquietaba mucho el hecho de que Shego se fuera pero al parecer la G.J confía mas en ella, de hecho no tenían sospecha alguna sobre Shego desde que el doctor Drakken prácticamente la asesino, sin embargo no era eso lo que me preocupaba, me inquietaba lo que estaba sintiendo con Chris…

**FLASH BACK**

Salimos de la sala de conferencias, Shego y Jill se habían quedado a hablar, yo iba por delante de Ron y Yori, al salir pude ver a Carlos a lo lejos mientras que Chris se acercaba a mi, a mi parecer estaba avergonzado

-Ammm, hola Kim-hablo con nerviosismo aunque a un así me miraba a los ojos, yo me perdí en los suyos-Yo…lamento mucho lo que paso en el laboratorio del Doc. Drakken, comprendo si estas molesta así que me disculpo por ello-pronuncio para seguidamente inclinarse y yo no se porque razón sentí como si tuviera unas ganas de abrazarlo y así lo hice

-No tienes porque disculparte, de hecho la culpa fue mía por no tener mas cuidado-exprese mientras pegaba mas mi cuerpo contra el suyo, pero no entendía que pasaba esa no era yo porque jamás tocaba a alguien a quien no hubiera tratado con anterioridad y sin embargo estaba abrazando a Chris y además de eso ¡ME ENCANTABA LA SENSASION!, me separe porque escuche los gritos de Ron y Yori quienes llamaban a Shego

Chris mostro una sonrisa pero al instante desapareció pues Ron Yori y Jill se dirigían a la entrada y pasaron por nuestro lado, se veían preocupados de modo que los seguimos y al salir solo vimos a Shego en su carro, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un momento y pude ver que sufría un gran dolor y ese sentimiento me dio una punzada en el corazón por no darme cuenta de ello antes

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Porque demonios abrace a Chris?-me cuestionaba una y otra vez no tenia sentido alguno lo que habia pasado y aun así al pensar en el sentía cosquillas en la boca del estomago pero un enorme vacio en el pecho, me levante del sofá en el cual estaba sentada y me dirigí hacia la ventana que mostraba un hermoso atardecer, prácticamente habíamos pasado todo el día tratando de localizar a Shego pero no hubo resultado me inquietaba lo que le podía pasar, el solo pensar que resultara lastimada me hacia sentir una enorme opresión en el pecho

-Shego donde te encuentras? Por que tenias tal dolor? Quien te ha hecho tanto daño?-pregunte al viento mientras me recargaba en el cristal observando los últimos rayos del sol alumbrar la ciudad dándole un aspecto hermoso pero a la vez triste como si hubiera un despedida, era como si con ese atardecer muriera una parte importante de mi….

* * *

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS PHOENIX, ARIZONA 6:00 pm**

**POV SHEGO**

Me encuentro en Phoenix, Arizona en una de las instalaciones subterráneas de ICOR con una vieja amiga de mi madre, después de haber salido de las instalaciones de la G.J recibí una llamada, al principio me asuste pues tenia que me hubieran localizado pero no era así la persona que me habia localizado era una vieja amiga de mi madre su nombre es Saya, ella es una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño largo claro, mientras que su rostro conserva rasgos asiáticos, pues es originaria de Japón, hermosos ojos azules, alta y de complexión delgada, una mujer fina y hermosa en todos los aspectos con una melodiosa voz suave igual a la de mi madre, la única diferencia en apariencia con mi madre es aparte de uno que otro rasgo facial, radica especialmente en su cabello pues el de mi madre era negro como el que yo poseo, Saya trabaja en ICOR una empresa que se dedica principalmente a la creación de medicinas, hace unos cuantos años estuvieron cerca de encontrar la cura para el cáncer sin embargo su mayor científico y director del proyecto se suicido una semana antes de que el proyecto concluyera pero eso es otra historia.

Sara y mi madre eran muy cercanas casi parecían hermanas aunque la realidad era que hace años que no la veía pues mi madre nos llevo a Europa en un viaje del cual ella no regreso con vida, fue ese incidente... el incidente que me proporciono mis poderes, a mi y a mis hermanos en el cual ella perdió la vida, sin embargo antes de morir ella se comunico con Saya su amiga a la cual yo conocía de hecho prácticamente era nuestra Tía, yo no sabia porque motivo se habia comunicado con ella pero al parecer le habia pedido un enorme favor del cual me entere después.

-Entonces Shego que opinas?-cuestiono Saya mientras me proporcionaba varios documentos donde hablaba sobre mi transferencia

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondí con seguridad

-Entonces me encargare de tu traslado inmediatamente-Indico poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la oficina, Saya era la directora en jefe y dueña de todas las empresas ICOR, me levante de la silla y me acerque a un panel de ordenes, presione un botón y se abrió un escotilla permitiéndome ver el atardecer.

-ICOR una empresa dedicada a la creación de fármacos y tambien Instituto de Investigaciones Criogénicas…-exprese rememorando los hechos ocurridos hace exactamente una semana

**FLASH BACK**

Me dirijo a los Ángeles pues ahí tenemos un refugio los Wegos y yo que compramos y adaptamos como gran escondite, la verdad yo odio a mis hermanos pero los Wegos no tienen nada que ver, cuando ocurrió el incidente en el que obtuvimos nuestras habilidades ellos apenas habían nacido, sin embargo una llamada me saca de mis pensamientos y cambia radicalmente mis planes

-Hola-cite fríamente pues probablemente seria Wade o alguno de los miembros del equipo Possible

-Vaya que eres difícil de encontrar mi querida sobrina-respondió una hermosa voz suave una voz que yo reconocería en cualquier parte pues esa voz era tan parecida a la de mi madre que solo otra persona la poseía, me Salí de la pista para poder hablar mejor pues de la sorpresa otro poco y pierdo el control

-Tía…Saya-pronuncie con dificultad

-La única e inigualable-pronunció divertida aunque prontamente su voz cambio a una mas seria-Shego necesito que vengas a Phoenix hay algo que debo comentarte….Algo referente a un favor que me pidieron hace ya 14 años-

-14 años? Imposible por ese tiempo yo…-

-Estoy enterada sobre lo ocurrido en Europa, tu madre me lo dijo y fue ella quien me pidió este favor, por favor dirígete lo más rápidamente posible a Phoenix te estaré esperando en la entrada, mi vehículo es un auto deportivo negro con detalles dorados estaremos a la entrada…-

-Espera a que…-no pude terminar la pregunta pues ya habia colgado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo peor no me importaba, si tuviera que decir el nombre de la persona en quien más confió del mundo, sin duda diría el nombre de mi tía Saya.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la carretera y pronto me encontré en dirección a Phoenix, tal y como dijo mi tía saya a la entrada se encontraba un auto deportivo negro con detalles dorados, me estacione detrás y salí de mi auto, al aproximarme la ventanilla trasera descendió permitiéndome ver a Saya quien me sonrió

-Vuelve al auto y síguenos lo que tengo que decirte no puedo hablarlo aquí-explico para seguidamente volver a subir el cristal rápidamente me dirigí a mi auto y pronto empezamos a recorrer las calles de Phoenix, durante el camino pude distinguir varios autos que nos seguían en determinado tiempo, al final llegamos a un edificio enorme que tenia por insignias ICOR, el auto se dirigió por uno de los caminos cercanos y al final se adentro en un garaje subterráneo, lo seguí y al entrar la puerta se cerro, no me puse nerviosa en absoluto pues era Saya quien me había llevado a ese lugar, bajamos del auto y pronto me reuní a su lado, tomamos un elevador transparente que necesitaba una tarjeta de acceso que nos llevo hasta el ultimo piso, a través de el pude observar distintos laboratorios y oficinas, en el ultimo piso se encontraba solo una gran puerta al fondo de una sala pintada con colores pastel suave sin embargo habia un enorme alfombra roja de terciopelo y del lado derecho se encontraba un escritorio pequeño el cual se encontraba ocupado por una hermosa chica de rasgos asiáticos

Saya avanzo por el pasillo y yo la seguí, la chica se me quedo viendo seguramente por mi piel algo verdosa pero no hizo comentario alguno, después miro a Saya mientras se ponía en pie y hacia una leve reverencia, Saya se detuvo un momento para preguntarle si le habían dejado algún recado por lo que supuse que la chica era su secretaria, ella negó y poco después cruzamos la puerta dejando ver un gran y enorme despacho, con un hermoso librero a la izquierda, un gran escritorio de madera de pino en el centro, un sillón forrado de cuero negro a la derecha, junto con unos hermosos arreglos florales junto a este, en las paredes habia hermosas fotografías de paisajes vírgenes, y un cuadro en el cual se encontraban tres pequeños y dos mujeres una de ellas embarazada, mis ojos se humedecieron al reconocer el cuadro, en el fondo en lugar de pared, un gran ventanal que te permitía ver los hermosos colores del sol antes del un ocaso, el día llegaba a su fin.

-Toma asiento por favor-pronuncio mientras indicaba unas sillas en las cuales no me habia fijado, estas se encontraban frente al escritorio, ella tomo asiento atrás de este, yo me coloque enfrente de ella, mientras me extendía una carpeta-quieres algo de beber?, puedo ofrecerte vino, café, te, whisky, algún coctel e incluso alguna bebida afrodisiaca si así lo deseas-

-amm, prefiero un poco de vino, pero dejando eso a un lado para que me extiendes esa carpeta-cuestione mientras esperaba a que Saya terminara de hablar por el teléfono solicitándole a su secretaría trajera un poco de vino.

-Lee su contenido por favor y después espera a que te explique un proyecto para que me des una respuesta-señalo mientras miraba la carpeta que no era ten gruesa de hecho solo tenia un par de hojas, la abrí y la leí en silencio, 15 minutos después la cerré

-Porque me muestras esto?-indague algo molesta

-No te exaltes por favor-dijo tranquilamente tanto que parecía que mi madre se encontraba frente a mi, antes de decir algo mas entro la secretaria con dos copas llenas de vino en una bandeja de plata tambien traía la botella con el gravado "donde son interminables los sueños 1983"

-Te lo di porque quiero que sepas que tienes una opción y no necesariamente tienes que servirle a la G.J-si así es la carpeta contenía documentos firmados por el presidente de EUA pidiendo mi inmediato traslado a las fuerzas privadas de ICOR quien tambien se encontraba investigando el mismo incidente que el equipo Possible, relataba la situación y las razones por las que debía ser trasladada pero no entendía el porque

-A un así no entiendo-pronuncie devolviéndole la carpeta que seguidamente guardo en un cajón de su escritorio

-La razón es porque así puedo mantener controlados los efectos secundarios de tus poderes, tu enfermedad que es imparable en este momento y tambien letal-enumero sus razones mirándome muy seriamente, yo la mire incrédula de que supiera esa información

-Veras lo que voy a revelarte será impactante pero es la verdad, después de que el incidente en el que obtuvieron sus poderes, pude contactarme con tu madre quien me explico la situación pues tu tenias demasiada fiebre y podía ver plasma formándose en tus manos, me pidió ayuda y yo acepte, poco después supe de su muerte e indique que rápidamente sometieran su cuerpo a un proceso de criogenización o criogenia que es mas correcto, es decir preservar el cuerpo utilizando bajas temperaturas, una vez hecho esto lo trasladaron a este lugar ICOR, una vez hecho esto empecé a trabajar junto a otra rama de ICOR de la cual no puedo revelarte el nombre, estuvimos estudiando personas que tambien estuvieron expuestas al origen de tus poderes, es decir al meteorito y los químicos-explicó mientras se detenía un poco para que pudiera absorber la información, mientras observe que el día estaba casi llegando a su fin

-Shego, podemos detener tu enfermedad si combinamos tus células con las células de tu madre, es decir, que parte de la enfermedad radica especialmente en el tono de piel, Amaya, es decir tu madre me pidió que encontrara un cura pero… para tus poderes no lo hay lo único que puedo hacer es que no les lleven a la muerte como a ocurrido con otros, hemos logrado salvar a unos cuantos con este método, la verdad es casi seguro que logremos retrasar tu enfermedad lo suficiente como para poder encontrar una cura que la borre completamente, pues de todos los pacientes tu eres la única que ha ocupado sus poderes mas que los demás-detallo Saya yo la miraba y detrás de ella el Sol se habia desvanecido….

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No dude ni un segundo después de que digerí la información le dije a Saya que me sometería al tratamiento después de todo mi madre Amaya le habia pedido ese favor, al poco decir esas palabras Saya me sonrío y me abrazo poco después me condujo a los pisos subterráneos donde comenzó el tratamiento, hace un día que desperté y hasta hoy puedo moverme con normalidad, hemos hecho pruebas y puedo decir que ha funcionado satisfactoriamente, puedo utilizar mis poderes sin ningún ataque y gracias tambien al tratamiento los efectos secundarios del medicamento de Jill han quedado inservibles, miro mis manos y mis piernas casi no me reconozco, he estado tan acostumbrada a mi apariencia verdosa que es difícil creer que la que esta mirándome desde el espejo soy yo

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre-pronuncio una voz a mis espaldas

-De chiquita me decías lo mismo-señale sonriente volviéndome para encarar a Saya quien contenía las lagrimas

-Lo se pero ahora mas que nunca te pareces a ella-explico mientras me abrazaba

-Gracias a ella fue posible esto-mencione devolviéndole el abrazo, poco después me separe de ella para observar como aquella vez la obscuridad que reinaba ahora en el cielo, pero pronto podría ver las estrellas como lo hacia hace ya muchos años junto a Saya y mi madre, ahora mas que nunca la siento junto a mi

-Deberías volver a las oficinas de la G.J pronto te darán los documentos para autorizar el cambio, tambien deberías hablar con el equipo posible y Jill, y darles las gracias-dijo Saya cuando estuvo junto a mi admirando las estrellas

-Me acompañaras?-cuestione pues no quería separarme mucho tiempo de ella, es una conexión importante con mi madre y con mi pasado una conexión tan fuerte que no quería separarme de ella

-No puedo debo arreglar algunas cosas con SIE- pronuncio algo desilusionada

-El SIE?-cuestione pues quería saber a que se refería

-Servicio de Inteligencia Epidemiológico tengo que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos pero en cuanto termine iré a recogerte-explico para terminar con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí de vuelta y me dirigí a mi auto para dirigirme a Middleton, pronto estaría de vuelta pero antes de llegar me intercepto un vehículo, en el pude ver a Chris quien me indico lo siguiera, no confiaba mucho en el pero no importaba mucho pues su expresión me decía que algo le habia molestado

Nos desviamos por un camino de tierra y pronto llegamos a un claro en el cual aparcamos y ambos descendimos de los vehículos, nos encaramos frente a frente aunque se le veía muy agresivo

-Muy listo de tu parte ir a ICOR pero no creas que eso te salvara-pronuncio aunque prácticamente grito, no sabia a que se refería pero permanecí con expresión neutra, ya me parecía muy extraño lo que estaba sucediendo de modo que decidí seguirle el juego

-En serio? Y porque no habría de hacerlo?-respondí

-No podrás contra nosotros, destruiremos a la G.J y después a ICOR de eso que no te quede duda-expreso con agresividad, furia y con una clara amenaza yo solo lo mire desafiante, entonces sonó su celular palideció me miro como arrepintiéndose y después subió a su auto y se fue, me quede en el claro un poco mas y después volvi mi atención a Middleton preocupada esta vez por Ron, Yori, Jill y…

-espero que estés bien Princesita-

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA! En verdad me disculpo pero tuve que entregar varios trabajos, tambien acaban de terminar los exámenes y por eso no pude actualizar, me disculpo por aquellos que siguen esta historia y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y tambien agradeceré cualquier comentario así como tambien se reciben:**

**Ji tomatazos, quejas por la tardanza, cubetas de agua, pedradas, de lo que gusten excepto demandas -_-**

**KP no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato, lo que me pertenece es la trama de la historia**

**Espero verlos pronto por aquí, mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza NOS VEMOS!^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

Confianza… ¿Qué es la confianza?, esa es una muy buena pregunta y también una de las más difíciles para encontrar una respuesta, aun no tengo muy en claro lo que significa, hay tantas opiniones al respecto que es difícil encontrar una sola respuesta, para mí la confianza radica en la lealtad, en la amistad, en personas que te demuestran gratitud, honestidad, valor, madures, sabiduría, personas que sabes estarán ahí para ti no importando la situación personas que no te defraudaran, en eso radica la confianza en un fuerte lazo que te une con las personas, no a todos puedes tenerles confianza y mucho menos puedes perderla tan fácilmente, pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando pierdes la confianza de alguien o cuando tu pierdes la confianza en otra persona?, la verdad es que empieza a destruirse un lazo que pudo haberse trabajado por largo tiempo, con grandes sacrificios y al final todo se destruye de la misma forma en que se rompe un cristal , en trozos grandes y trozos pequeños todos y cada uno cayendo lentamente frente a tus ojos pues la confianza se ha perdido, puedes ver miradas llenas de reproche, rencor, dolor, odio, y muchas cosas más entre ellas la más destacada es la traición…

Si, es horrible perder la confianza de alguien pero aun más terrible cuando no tienes ni idea alguna de lo que ha pasado para que ese resultado tuviera lugar, eso sentí yo hace apenas unos momentos, eso sentí yo cuando vi desmoronarse lo único que me enlazaba con ella, eso sentí al ver la traición en los ojos de ella, de mi princesa.

**FLASH BACK**

Me desplazo rápidamente a través de las calles de Middleton temiendo por Kim y los demás, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado ahí atrás con Chris pero eso es sospechoso, doblo hacia la derecha para poder llegar a la casa que comparto con Kim, en ese momento mi único pensamiento es llegar con ella pasando a segundo plano la verdadera razón de haber venido sin embargo al acercarme me doy cuenta de que el vehículo en el cual me intercepto Chris está estacionado enfrente, freno pues voy a colisionar con el auto si no me detenía, la marca de los neumáticos queda en el asfalto y por el ruido provocado observo que algunas personas se han asomado, entre ellas Ron y Yori que han aparecido por la puerta.

Desciendo del vehículo rápidamente (después de estacionarlo debidamente) y recorro rápidamente la distancia que me separa de unos sonrientes Ron y Yori, observo también dos figuras más salir, Kim y Chris el ultimo permaneciendo atrás del grupo y mirándome entre preocupado, desafiante y burlón pues una de sus manos estaba rodeando la cintura de Kim dejándome descolocada por un momento, como ya es tarde estoy envuelta en las sombras, mientras más me acerco las sonrisas de todos se hacen más grandes pero en cuanto me ven frente a frente alumbrada por las luces del interior se quedan totalmente sorprendidos, incluido Chris que esta vez me mira con temor.

-S-Shego?-pronuncia Ron quien es el primero en recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial

-Hola-respondo sin quitar mi mirada de Chris, por ahora ignorare (o al menos lo intentare) su mano alrededor de la cintura de MI Kim, al no estar muy segura de lo que ha pasado ahí atrás y del porque Chris se encuentra aquí de modo que intento no demostrar mi estado de ánimo, de repente alguien se interpone en mi campo de visión impidiendo ver los ojos de Chris y dejándome ver a un Kim bastante ¿enojada?

-Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?-cuestiona Kim avanzando asía mi demostrando su estado de animo

-…-

-Tienes la menor idea de las preocupaciones que nos has causado?-prosiguió avanzando mas asía mi haciéndome retroceder un paso

-¿Y qué demonios significa eso de que te vas del equipo?-El decir que Kim estaba furiosa era poco y realmente sentí ganas de salir corriendo de ahí pero al ver la cara de satisfacción de Chris supe que algo andaba mal, debí haberme ido pero en lugar de eso la enfrente inclinándome un poco ya que era más alta que Kim

-Si dejaras de hacer tantas preguntas a la vez, tal vez podría responderte-argumente en mi defensa, con eso solo logre aumentar más su furia pero conteniéndose dio media vuelta y se adentro en la casa, los demás la seguimos, deje a Ron y Yori pasar para quedarme rezagada apropósito y detenerme junto a Chris

-Gracias por aclarar mis sospechas Chris con respecto a ti y a tu compañero-susurre solo para que el pudiera escucharme, mi miro con una expresión de culpabilidad y amenaza en su rostro, sin embargo se había puesto totalmente pálido para seguidamente empujarme y salir de la casa a paso apresurado

-Shego?-interroga Yori que ha visto el intercambio de palabras entre Chris y yo, sonriendo intento que se olvide del asunto, al final me siento junto a ella y Ron en el sofá ya que al frente de nosotros se encuentra Kim en un sofá individual, estamos separados solo por la mesita de centro

-Y bien?-Continua Kim, esperando las respuestas a las preguntas antes mencionadas

-Estaba en Phoenix con una amiga de mi madre, lamento si los preocupe pero no tenían porque…-

-Con una amiga de tu madre?-interrumpió Kim mirándome sorprendida

-Si, en realidad es como una tía para mí-respondo secamente, observo que Kim esta algo en shock supongo que pensaba que solo apreciaba a los Wegos

-Ron podrías ir a buscarnos unas bebidas?-Pedí desviando mi mirada de Kim por unos instantes, asintió y seguidamente se puso de pie

-Te ayudo-ofreció Yori después de que la mirara con una súplica muda, quería hablar con Kim sobre la presencia de Chris aquí en cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta de cocina puse manos a la obra

-Kim, que hacía "ESE" aquí?-cuestione con la voz algo irritada

-"ESE" tiene un nombre y ese es Chris, el estaba aquí para invitarme a salir mañana-contesto con el mismo tono de voz yo por mi parte me había puesto pálida, acaso había dicho que el la había invitado a una cita?

-No pongas esa cara, es totalmente natural después de todo es mi novio-expreso nuevamente pero eso en lugar de ayudarme me destruyo por dentro, sentí un nudo en mi garganta y también que no podía respirar, si seguía así seguramente comenzaría a hiperventilar, de modo que me levante del sofá y me dirigí a una de las ventanas que había en la habitación fijándome en cada detalle para intentar controlarme.

En mi ausencia Kim había conseguido una sala y una mesa de noche que ahora conformaban el vestíbulo, la puerta de entrada tenía un tapete que ponía la inscripción de "BIENVENIDO", a la mano derecha había una maceta con una palmera que se encontraba junto a una ventana para que por ella penetrara la luz del sol, era la única ventana y ahí me dirigí, el sofá en el cual Kim se encontraba sentada quedo a mi espalda junto con la puerta que daba a la cocina, la cual se abrió para mostrar a un Ron y una Yori sonrientes, Ron traía una charola con vasos y un tequila junto a un refresco de toronja y algo de hielo, Yori por su parte traía la botana que consistía en galletas, palomitas, cacahuates, algo de pastel, etc. La pusieron en la mesa del centro y sentí que sus miradas se posaban en mi espalda, con cuidado para no levantar sospechas me lleve una de mis manos a mis ojos para limpiar las lagrimas que se habían logrado escapar, contuve los hipidos y para no mostrar mis ojos enrojecidos me puse unos lentes oscuros que traía respire y les di la cara.

Ron y Yori estaban de espaldas a mi pues se habían vuelto a sentar en el mismo sofá de antes, rodeé el sofá y posteriormente me senté en el, vi la interrogación en sus rostros cuestionando en silencio el por qué? De los lentes ignorándolos decidí contarle a Kim sobre lo acontecido

-Recházalo ahora que puedes-exprese con voz seria, Ron y Yori se miraron entre ellos comprendiendo que continuábamos con una plática que había iniciado antes

-Por qué habría de hacerlo?-pregunto extrañada de mi petición

"Porque yo te amo" quise decir pero en lugar de eso pronuncie-porque es un farsante y traidor-expuse con total convicción

-Ahhhh, jajajajaja creo que el estar con tu tía te ha puesto paranoica jajajajajajaja-se carcajeaba Kim yo tenía una expresión atónita y me sentí humillada me levante bruscamente ante lo cual Kim dejo de reírse

-No estoy jugando de camino asía acá Chris me intercepto y me dijo que destruiría a la G.J y a los laboratorios en los cuales trabaja mi tía-indique furiosa, Ron y Yori nos miraban con ojos como platos sin comprender pero fue Ron quien interrumpió el tenso ambiente que se había formado

-Es verdad que Chris llego un poco más tarde de lo usual-comento

-Cuida tus palabras Ron es de MI novio de quien estamos hablando-indico Kim algo enojada con Ron por la afirmación anterior

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ese no dará más que problemas quizá solo te esta utilizan…-

PLOFF

No pude completar la frase ya que me habían callado y en mi mejilla podía apreciarse el tono rojizo por la cachetada, la comisura de mi labio también presentaba un signo, pues me estaba sangrando

-Cállate!, no digas esas estupideces el me ama y yo también le amo, no lo acuses de cosas que no son verdad, tu ni siquiera has estado con nosotros esta semana y tampoco sabes nada de lo que hemos descubierto, es más, como se que en verdad has estado con tu tía?, no pudimos localizarte lo mismo y has estado ayudando a Drakken-expreso cegada por la indignación sin tener en cuenta el alcance de sus palabras

Ron y Yori miraban perplejos a Kim por su reacción y después mirándome a mi preocupados por mi reacción pues había agachado la cabeza y mis brazos yacían a mis flancos, flácidos como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, de la sorpresa no podía articular nada y mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear, no podía sacar de mi mente las palabras pronunciadas: "el me ama y yo también le amo", me sentía como si estuviera cayendo al infierno pero me di cuenta de que en realidad mi mundo todo se estaba transformando en un infierno personal, no dije nada simplemente di la vuelta y me aproxime a la salida

-No dirás nada?, no te defenderás?-Cuestiono Kim retándome a devolver las palabras sin saber que ella con eso me había destruido completamente, eso dolo solo podía compararlo a cuando vi morir frente a mí a mi madre, no esto era mucho más doloroso, no aguante las lagrimas que silenciosas descendieron por mi rostro, pero a pesar de ello pude poner mi mascara aquella que había portado en todas las batallas que había tenido con ahora mi eterno amor no correspondido, sin volverme respondí

- No tengo que responderle a una niña como tú, cree lo que quieras creer, confía en quien quieras confiar, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino y nunca más vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, al final tu misma me has demostrado que el confiar en las personas no sirve al final, no importa si dices la verdad, siempre te traicionaran-mencione lentamente y cada una de mis palabras las dije gélidamente, sin emociones aproveche el silencio para abrir la puerta pero antes de cerrarla a mis espaldas pude escuchar la voz de Kim claramente

-Eres una cobarde y una traidora-Sus palabras volvieron a herirme y sentí miles de agujas atravesándome el corazón, no esta vez no se lo permitiría, llore y grite, me importo muy poco que se dieran cuenta, mi grito fue de desesperación, dolor, furia, pero más que nada de agonía, voltee rápidamente lanzando plasma de mi mano, solo uno lance, uno con mucha potencia

-CALLATE!-pronuncie llorando, las gafas ocultaban mis ojos pero no así las lagrimas que ya descendían por mi rostro, la bola de plasta paso rosando la cara de Kim, su mejilla para ser exactos dejándole una marca rojiza como si la hubieran abofeteado, impacto contra la pared, destruyéndola y siguiendo recto, chocando con una montaña pues la casa de Kim era la última y se encontraba en las faldas de un cerro, al impactar, dejo un gran cráter, Ron, Yori y Kim contemplaban los daños y yo Salí corriendo encendí el motor y volví, regrese el camino recorrido, los pasos andados, destruyendo en mi interior los lazos que me unían a Middleton, todo, no volví la vista a tras, una vez en la pista y ya más tranquila aunque con la mejilla inflamada, me comunique con Wade le pedí de favor me diera de baja de la G.J, le enseñe los documentos y le dije que posteriormente se los enviaría por fax, le explique la situación o lo que pude de ella y deje que todo terminara ahí.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Toma, te calentara y te reconfortara-dijo mi tía Saya pues había llegado a Phoenix en plena lluvia, deje el auto en la casa de mi tía a la que ya había llamado por teléfono para informarle que iba de regreso, había llegado en tiempo record pues al no querer pensar había acelerado tanto perdiendo de esa manera la noción del tiempo, después de dejar el vehículo había transitado por las desiertas calles, dejando a la lluvia empaparme intentando con eso que lavara mi sangre, la sangre que creía había salido de mi corazón al haber sido destruido y atravesado, deje que lavara mis penas y mi rostro, al regresar mi tía me esperaba en el umbral, sonreí con una sonrisa rota, entre y ahora estaba en una habitación con chimenea, yo estaba enfrente para calentarme, había tomado una ducha y ahora llevaba puesta una pijama color aguamarina, un pans y un camisa, veía las llamas bailar una melodía que mi tía tocaba débilmente en el piano de cola que también se hallaba en la habitación, lo único que alumbraba era las llamas, no llamas rojas sino verdes, verdes como mis ojos, me perdía en ellas, acerque una mano pero me detuve, aun abría alguien que se preocuparía por mi si me hacía daño y eso era suficiente razón para no desmoronarme

-Los Wegos están intentando localizarte-pronuncio junto a mi oído Saya-deberías hacerles saber que te encuentras bien-apunto mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme

-Lo hare más tarde, por ahora quiero descansar-exprese suavemente y brindándole una sonrisa a Saya

-Tu cuarto ya está listo, es el mismo que solías usar antes-indico Saya con amabilidad, apagando la fogata para quedar en penumbras por unos segundos y en ese momento el cielo empezó a iluminarse indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día**…**

* * *

-Todo va marchando de acuerdo al plan?-curiosea una joven de cabellos dorados, largos y sedosos, ojos verdes grisáceos a una postrada frente a ella de cabellos oscuros y corto

-Por fortuna Chris pudo componer su pequeña falla-explico Ada a la pequeña dama quien esbozo una angelical sonrisa acomodándose mejor en el sillón individual de color rojo en el cual se encuentra sentada, Ada luce ropa de color negro junto con varios tipos de armas blancas, yace postrada de rodillas, solo una reposando en el suelo esperando algún comentario y temiendo al mismo tiempo

-Me alegro, asegúrate de que no haya fallas como está nuevamente-comento Alice levantándose del sillón para acercarse a Ada rodeándola lentamente al momento que le acaricia los hombros con una mano para detenerse y tomarla del mentón para suavemente subir su rostro sonrojado provocando que sus miradas se encuentren-Si vuelve a suceder te encargo darle un castigo ejemplar a cualquiera que lo cometa-pronuncia con una voz seductora y a la vez amenazadora, mirando directamente el rostro asiático de Ada lo acaricia con un dedo, bordeando cada rasgo y al final delineando suavemente sus labios-si lo haces obtendrás un premio-expreso en un susurro para posteriormente posar finamente sus labios sobre los de Ada y después alejándose

-De lo contrario…-fija su mirada nuevamente en los ojos grises de Ada y esta al momento comienza a retorcerse de dolor, en cuanto Alice le da la espalda el dolor cede, dándole oportunidad de respirar y recomponerse

-Puedes irte-sentenció Alice con voz autoritaria sin dejar espacio a nada

-Con…su…permiso-expreso Ada con dificultad dejando la habitación iluminada por los colores de un día llegando a su final, aunque un falta tiempo para el ocaso, Alice vuelve a sentarse y de una mesita cercana toma un copa que se encuentra llena con vino, toma un sorbo y sonríe, toma la botella y se acerca a la ventana que permite el paso de los rayos del sol que tímidos acarician la hermosa silueta de la joven posando descaradamente sus rayos en el escote que se deja entrever de la camisa desabrochada que la joven lleva puesta, luce como un caballero y no como una señorita, sus cabellos largos y dorados se encuentran atados casi al final por un hermoso listón negro, unos mechones caen desordenados por su rostro dándole un aspecto desarreglado pero sensual, su camisa blanca de manga larga se encuentra desabrochada en los últimos botones de hasta abajo así como de arriba dejando solo dos unidos para cubrir su piel, lleva pantalones negros pegados y unas botas con tacón abre la ventana que resulta ser una puerta a un balcón con sillas y una mesa en la cual se encuentra un estuche, toma asiento y ve la copa detenidamente toma lo que resta del vino y al servirse más observa la etiqueta con el gravado "donde son interminables los sueños 1983", frunce el seño y después sonríe sirve un poco del vino en la copa y dejando la botella en la mesa abre el estuche con una sola mano, revelando un hermoso violín negro, toca con delicadeza el cuerpo del violín, se vuelve a la pared y una vez en frente se ella levanta el brazo y con fuerza estrella la mano que sostenía la copa rompiendo esta en miles de pedazos, el vino y su sangre se mezclan y partes de la copa cubiertas por liquido rojo caen, de repente el tiempo empieza a detenerse, los trozos de cristal caen más despacio, y en ellos se refleja una silueta de una mujer da uno de ellos revela una mano de piel blanca, un ojo verde grisáceo, unos labios rosas, y una camisa aguamarina

-Así está tu corazón…Shego-expresa Alice mientras observa los cristales caer lentamente de su mano ensangrentada y con vino, gira la cabeza para observar a Shego quien no se inmuta ante la visión sin embargo se encuentra perfectamente consciente de lo que ocurre.

-Sinceramente te esperaba antes, te has tardado un poco en dormir-comenta con reproche Alice a una extrañada Shego

-¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunta esta

-Tú debes saberlo, después de todo eres tú la que me buscaba y la que ha venido a mi- informo Alice, dándose la vuelta y volteando la mano dejando caer un poco de sangre, vino y los trozos de cristal que aun quedaban en su mano, después se encamina hasta quedar enfrente de Shego, con su mano sana toma uno de sus mechones de cabello, lo besa y olfatea para después dejarlo caer lentamente

-Pienso que la inscripción de este vino es algo curioso-comenta al aire tomando la botella del cuello con su mano herida dejando que gotas de sangre manchen la botella, Shego llevada por una fuerza que no conoce se acerca y tomo con una mano la parte inferior de la botella elevándola para que ambas lean nuevamente la inscripción

-"Donde son…-comienza a recitar Shego pero se detiene al ver lo que sigue

-Interminables los sueños"-termina Alice sonriendo a Shego y tomando con su mano sana el rostro de Shego acariciándolo suavemente provocando que esta cierre los ojos disfrutando de la caricia

-Ahora mismo tu corazón está herido, al igual que la copa que estaba llena con el vino de esta botella, tu corazón también estaba lleno de sueños interminables, pero al romperse tu corazón como esa copa se liberaron esos sueños y entonces quedaste herida combinando tu sangre con esos sueños y ambos se fueron, se regaron dando la oportunidad a otros de poder tomarlos -enuncio Alice soltando la botella y al ser débil el agarre de Shego está de deslizo hasta el suelo pero no se rompió, por la sorpresa de las palabras de Alice Shego no pudo hacer nada quedándose inmóvil, entonces Alice dirigió su mano ensangrentada al pecho de Shego posándola en el lugar donde se encuentra su corazón, al contacto Shego se estremece y unas lagrimas descienden por sus mejillas, Alice las sorbe con delicadeza subiendo hasta besar los ojos de Shego

-No llores, aun puedes construir tu sueños pues aunque herido tu corazón sigue latiendo-y era verdad podían escuchar sus latidos si ambas guardaban silencio

-Yo ya no sé ni que pensar-respondió Shego con voz quebrada, estaba confundida y Alice con sus palabras le hacía ver una verdad que no podía aceptar, esta la llevo y la sentó en una de las sillas después se posiciono a su espalda y le abrazo

-Un día el amor le pregunto a la amistad: "¿Por qué existes tu si ya existo yo?" y la amistad le respondió: "Porque yo pongo una sonrisa donde tu dejaste una lagrima"-musito con suavidad en el oído de Shego-Se que es difícil abrirte nuevamente pero por lo menos sabes que yo te tiendo mi mano como amiga-Exclamo para posteriormente entrelazar su mano ensangrentada con la de Shego-Recupérate y sal a delante, te doy mi amistad pero quiero que estés consiente de que eso no es lo que quiero significar para ti-comento mientras su otra mano desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa de Shego para después deslizarla suavemente por sus hombros y comenzar a besarlos

-Detente-mascullo Shego y Alice se detuvo elevo la mano de Shego que tenia entrelazada con una suya y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que había pasado a esta

-Esperare hasta que tus heridas estén curadas, pero estoy consciente que no por ello la vayas a olvidar-y después de esas palabras el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad Shego había desaparecido y en su lugar ella sostenía la copa sin liquido aun sin que ella hubiera bebido, esbozo una sonrisa para después dejar caer la copa que se rompió

-Ahora solo tengo que unirlos fragmentos porque aunque roto al menos ya no sangra tu corazón-

* * *

**POV SHEGO**

Despierto sobresaltada por el sueño que he tenido parecía tan real pero no estaba muy segura de que en verdad hubiera sucedido, me levanto de mi lecho y al hacerlo observo la mano ensangrentada en mi pecho, en el lugar exacto donde Alice poso su mano, acaricio el lugar pues aunque quiero negarlo el haberla visto me ha reconfortado, por ahora debo seguir sin mirar atrás pero como ella ha dicho, no por lo que paso y por sanar significa que pueda olvidar, tal vez siga sufriendo por su recuerdo pero al mismo tiempo es lo único que me queda de ella…

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola! Una vez más pasando por aquí para dejar otro capítulo, espero que les guste y que no sea demasiado cursi aunque sí lo fue por favor díganmelo ^^u bueno si tienen alguna duda, recomendación, queja o sugerencia no duden en apretar el botón de abajo para dejar un comentario aunque también se aceptan**

**Ji tomatazos, cubetas de agua fría, pedradas, flores, rosas, de todo excepto demandas **

**KIM POSSIBLE no me pertenece solo tomo prestados los personajes. **


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

Mentiras…horribles, destructivas, venenosas, las mentiras son lo peor que puede existir, pero existen desde que el hombre aprendió a comunicarse, todas las mentiras sin excepción solo pueden ser utilizadas para hacer daño, muchos dicen que hay mentiras piadosas, que esas mentiras no hacen daño a nadie, muchos dicen que solo es para proteger a los que aman, si, es cierto pueden proteger a alguien…pero al mismo tiempo puedes estar haciendo un gran daño, las mentiras no pueden ser corregidas solo puedes decir otra mentira para contrarrestar la anterior, al final las mentiras solo crecerán y crecerán hasta ser interminables, no importa si son dichas con buena intención, al final solamente pueden hacer daño y a veces pueden provocar la muerte…

-A mi no me interesa si hacen daño solo las utilizo para cumplir con la misión que me dieron y es mejor que tú hagas lo mismo Carlos- Me indica Chris furioso, pues el castigo que recibió por el ultimo error que cometió no le agrado, al final conseguimos distanciar a Shego de el equipo Possible pero no sin antes levantar sus sospechas, en este momento Ada se había dirigido hacia donde se encuentra Shego para arreglar las cosas o al menos para que no diga nada demasiado revelador...

-Solo te estoy diciendo que ahora por tu error deberías no mentir y jugar demasiado con Kim, después de lo que paso podría ser peligroso si se diera cuenta de la verdad-Comento a una distancia prudente de Chris pues es algo violento si se enoja

CRACK

-AAHHHH, tal vez tengas razón-suspira y expresa con resignación claro después de romper la ventana y el escritorio

-Solo asegúrate de enamorarla total y perdidamente de ti-ordeno pues esa misma orden me fue dada por la señorita Alice aunque en verdad no veo porque tiene tanto interés en Shego, a mi me preocupa el permitirle estar con vida después de todo se entero de cosas que no debía saber y ahora está bajo la protección de ICEL y además de eso he escuchado que entre los planes de Saya se encontraba el decirle la verdad sobre la organización Fratello así como todo lo que sabía de nuestro movimiento y si Ada fallaba entonces….

-No podemos cometer más errores-hable tajante ante esa remota posibilidad ahora.

* * *

**MIDDLETON 2 días después de la deserción de Shego 11:00a.m OFICINAS PRINCIPALES DE LA G.J**

**POV RON **

PLOFF

-Pero esto es inaudito, como puede ser que ICEL reciba con los brazos abiertos a esa delincuente, además de convertirla en la jefa de la seguridad privada de ICEL-Expreso con rudeza y coraje el jefe de la G.J, después de la salida de Shego del equipo Possible las cosas se pusieron muy tensas, Kim está muy enfadada con Shego por haber dicho lo que sea que dijera de Chris, además de que a eso le sumo los daños ocasionados a su casa pero lo más extraño es que se enfado a un mas por recibir un Cheque con una cantidad exorbitante de dinero firmado por la directora y presidenta de la compañía ICEL aunque su nombre no estaba en el cheque, después de eso el director de la G.J ha estado tratando de comunicarse con ella y…

….

Acepto

La veremos hoy en una hora más o menos sin embargo fuimos citados antes para reforzar la seguridad y el equipo Possible se encargaría de estar en la junta más que nada por la información que la misma directora de ICEL le proporciono a nuestro director de que la persona que le acompañaría seria la nueva jefa de la Seguridad Privada de ICEL….Shego

-Ron, no te parece que esto es demasiado extraño-menciono Yori en voz baja cuando estábamos lo suficiente mente lejos de Kim, la junta antes de la reunión con la directora de ICEL ya había terminado simplemente nos habían ordenado no bajar la guardia y mantener vigilada a Shego todo el tiempo así como detener cualquier disturbio que pudiera surgir…

-Ni que lo digas, no entiendo cómo es que Shego consiguió un lugar entre las fuerzas de ICEL y mucho menos entiendo el comportamiento de Kim, todo esto me parece muy extraño, pero lo que más inquieto me tiene es la reacción que tendrá Kim al volver a ver a Shego y también por la reacción de Shego, no creo que podamos hacer mucho si vuelve a utilizar la misma potencia de Plasma que la vez pasada-Revele a Yori, todo esto se estaba volviendo de lo más complicado, quisimos contactar con Shego por medio de Wade ya que le habíamos dicho que podía contar con nosotros y no queríamos fallarle pero ella había destruido el comunicado que Wade le había dado además de ese comunicador no había otra forma de comunicarnos con ella.

-Me inquieta lo que dijo antes de irse, para haber dicho eso debió haber estado muy herida, aun no puedo borrar su rostro de mi mente-concreto Yori

Sabia a lo que se refería, nunca había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de Shego, esa expresión que dejaba saber muchas cosas pero lo que más me inquieta es el no haber visto sus ojos pero…

-Ahí están los he estado buscando nos reuniremos en la puerta para escoltar a la directora de ICEL a la sala de conferencias-interrumpió Kim al aparecer frente a nosotros con su traje ya puesto, ella era la única que seguía utilizando el traje de siempre, yo había cambiado mi atuendo por un pantalón de batalla, así lo había nombrado yo pues consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla que me permitía una completa movilidad pero tenía compartimentos para las herramientas de siempre que Wade nos daba pero además yo había entrenado en el templo del maestro y ahora utilizaba varias armas blancas y una de fuego que estaban en distintas bolsas en el pantalón, utilizaba una playera pegada para que no me estorbara demasiado y además unas correas de piel sujetaban mi Katana y un cuchillo de batalla, el cuchillo al frente y la Katana a la cintura en el costado izquierdo, aparte de todo llevaba una cazadora de color café, Yori llevaba un traje más oriental solo que con algunos detalles como compartimentos para armas blancas, y una correa igual a la mía solo que de color rojo, con las instrucciones de Kim nos dirigimos a la puerta donde dos agentes uniformados escoltaban la puerta con armas

-Shego si que esta paranoica-comento Kim con fastidio yo solo mire a Yori y ella se encogió de hombros

-Por qué lo dices?-me atreví a preguntar

-Porque la única condición que exigieron para aceptar la junta es que ni Chris, ni Carlos estuvieran aquí y…-

-KIM!-

Y ella fue interrumpida por la persona que generó todo este problema, y me refiero a todo porque por su culpa Kim estaba insoportable

-Chris!-pronuncio Kim como si el comentario anterior nunca hubiera salido de sus labios, cuando estaban juntos la actitud de Kim cambiaba completamente, de manera que ella no parecía mi mejor amiga, había ocasiones en las que incluso llegaba a desconocerla por completo

-Que sucede porque están todos aquí?, no nos han informado de nada ni a Carlos, ni a mí-señalo Chris con preocupación, Yori me dio un codazo y me indico que la siguiera por lo que no pudimos escuchar la respuesta de Kim ni la conversación que tuvieron después en lugar de eso…

-Chris estaba aterrado, no sé porque pero a pesar de su "compostura" su mirada era de terror-dijo Yori con seriedad mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón yo sabía que en ese momento ella estaba buscando algo en su memoria, algo que explicara porque estaba sucediendo esto pero de repente escuchamos un auto llegar y detrás de este una moto, pues nosotros habíamos seguido nuestro camino hacia la salida para dejar a los dos tortolos a solas.

La persona de la moto estaciono enfrente del auto, su traje de motociclista era de color azul marino con detalles rojos, dorados y plateados, los costados por ejemplo eran de color plateado pero solo detalles parecían contornos de una figura era un diseño extraño que no logre identificar, el pecho era de color dorado con los mismos detalles, al parecer seguían un patrón, y al final los codos eran de un rojo sangre, como lo anterior tenían un intrincado diseño, el traje era entallado y las típicas botas, en cuanto bajo de la moto y pudimos verla de frente no pudimos evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación, pues el diseño mostraba un dragón muy hermoso y después a los rayos del sol pudimos ver un color invisible antes, un verde, un verde que rodeaba al dragón el rojo al parecer era como cadenas, en cuanto nos dio la espalda pudimos ver el resto del diseño, las cadenas eran sujetadas por una mujer, lo contornos que formaban la figura eran de color plateado y de cabello rojo, quien abrazaba un corazón de color azul, el diseño nos dejo pasmados, tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de la mujer que ahora se encontraba junto a nosotros quien también admiraba el atuendo

-Es hermoso verdad y tiene un significado muy importante para su portador, bueno porque no vamos adentro y…-indico pero se detuvo al observar a alguien adentro, volteamos y vimos a Chris besando a Kim, la motociclista que estaba a nuestra espalda también los vio, nos aparto del camino y se coloco al lado de la mujer que estaba a unos pasos más adelante, le dijo algo al oído aunque se tuvo que inclinar un poco ya que era más alta y aun llevaba puesto el casco, después la mujer dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auto nuevamente, la motociclista se dirigió a este y le abrió la puerta, en ese momento salió Kim, Chris, y el director que la miraba con ojos como platos

-Saya…espera la reunión ni siquiera ha comenzado y tienes mucho que explicar-Expreso acercándose al auto, la motociclista le cerró el paso y los guardias apuntaron sus armas hacia ella

-Te dijimos que para aceptar esta reunión no debían estar en este lugar los Fratello, has roto ese acuerdo por lo que nos marchamos, no intentes comunicarte con nosotros nuevamente, no damos segundas oportunidades-respondió la mujer con una mirada gélida, muy parecida a la de Shego aunque mucho más fría, al instante la motociclista cerró la puerta y el auto negro se puso en marcha, después monto la motocicleta y la encendió

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que hace el aquí, no es nuestra culpa y además como jefa de seguridad no deberías dejar a Saya sola y…-

-Yo no soy la jefa de seguridad, no aun, la jefa va conduciendo el auto, yo solo vengo como escolta eso es todo, aun tengo cosas que resolver por aquí por eso me he quedado atrás, y además a ti que te importa lo que pase o deje de pasar en ICEL?-contesto Shego, reconocimos su voz aunque algo opacada por el casco

-Como te atreves delincuente, sabía que solo traerías problemas, debimos eliminarte cuando pudimos…-Expreso el Director furioso

-Aun me pregunto porque no me eliminaron y también porque los científicos de tu organización me ayudaron, tal vez tengas suerte, tal vez mi problema acabe conmigo, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia ahora, y no le vuelvas a llamar a la directora por su nombre es una falta de respeto, yo me retiro y como ella aclaro no te vuelvas a comunicar con nosotros, sería demasiado problemático y no damos otra oportunidad-dijo Shego con tranquilidad para posteriormente salir de ahí

-Pero quien se ha creído-murmuro Chris

Mientras tanto Yori y yo nos mirábamos al instante yo fui a buscar mi motocicleta mientras Yori se disculpaba con el director pues le decía que saldríamos por un momento, al instante sentí la mirada de Kim y de Chris, poco me importo, le pase un casco a Yori y me dispuse a seguir a Shego, sin que nadie lo notara excepto ella, le colocamos un rastreador en la parte delantera de la moto, suponíamos se alejo lo suficiente para que la G.J no la encontrara tan fácilmente, cuando la alcanzamos 1 hora mas tarde estábamos en una especie de bosque y habíamos pasado terreno de terracería, nos estaba esperando pero aun llevaba el casco puesto, descendimos de la moto y nos acercamos a ella

-Y bien porque el localizador?-cuestiono cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca

-Queríamos hablar contigo y como tiraste el comunicador que Jill y Wade te dieron pues no había otra forma de contactarte más que seguirte-explique

Ella se saco el casco en cuanto se aseguro de que estábamos solos, fueron movimientos sutiles pero los pudimos observar claramente

-Y de que quieren hablar?-pregunto directamente mientras se sentaba en un tronco tirado, cerca debía correr un rio pues podía escucharse claramente así como también los sonidos que producía toda la fauna local, nos acercamos y también tomamos asiento, Yori junto a Shego y yo en el otro costado de Shego, de manera que ella quedara en medio

-Sobre lo que paso cuando te dieron de baja, podrías explicarnos-interrogo Yori a Shego ella bajo la mirada y sonrió de medio lado

-Ese día pasaron muchas cosas, podrías ser mas especifica?-cuestiono Shego en respuesta, provocando una sonrisa en Yori quien asintió.

-Nos referimos a tus razones para cambiar de equipo, así como tu cambio de piel y lo que tiene que ver con tu enfermedad-Afirme yo pues no quería entrometerme en otros asuntos

-Es una larga historia sin embargo ya no son de mi equipo y además los fratello están con ustedes-se excuso bajando la mirada

-No sé que haya pasado entre Chris y tu pero en lo que a mí respecta el no es parte del equipo Possible y tampoco tengo porque decirle nada-conteste seriamente y mirándola, ella alzo la mirada en cuanto me escucho hablar por lo que en estos momentos me encontraba mirándola a los ojos cuando tuve la certeza de que tenía su atención continúe

-No confió en Chris me parece que está jugando con Kim, en el tiempo que tu no estuviste con nosotros ellos salieron muchas veces algunas veces nosotros salimos con ellos…-me detuve al observar una mueca de desagrado en su rostro-pero en esos momentos desconocía totalmente a mi amiga, Kim no parecía ser ella-finalice con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, recordando aquellos días en que salíamos al cine, o a cenar, muchas veces la veía como si estuviera poseída

-Eso me da la certeza de que no soy la única que sospecha de él, por ahora les contare todo lo que me paso pero deben prometerme que no le dirán nada a nadie-

Fije mi mirada en ella, después en Yori quien asintió, de mi bolsillo saque una navaja y me levante el tronco

-Cuando estuve en la escuela de artes marciales, me enseñaron una forma de guardar un secreto a costa de tu vida, es una especie de juramento que no puede romperse-explicaba mientras me abría la palma de la mano con la navaja, me acerque a Yori y también le abrí la palma con la navaja la sangre emanaba de ellas, después mire a Shego-No saldrá nada de nuestros labios-confirme, ella asintió se acerco, se quito los guantes de motociclista y ofreció su palma, la tome y de un tajo le abrí una herida, de sus ropas Yori saco un pergamino lo puso en una roca y después puso la mano y con la ayuda de un pincel y usando su sangre como tinta plasmo su nombre a un lado, después me acerque yo he hice lo mismo

Por último lo hizo Shego y con un asentimiento de cabeza empezó a relatarnos todo lo que le sucedió en estos días desde su desaparición de las oficinas de la G.J hasta su reaparición donde dio su renuncia formal al equipo Possible

* * *

-Estas lista?-pregunta una suave voz

-Sí, me encuentro en posición solo debo esperar a Shego, mi localizador indica que no está lejos de aquí, por ahora le esperare si tarda demasiado iré por ella-confirma otra voz suave y sensual a la vez

-Excelente, solo asegúrate de no hacerle daño…físicamente-Responde nuevamente la primera voz para seguidamente cortarse la comunicación y escucharse solamente estática

-Bien ahora podre concentrarme no puedo dejar que ellos lo sepan, vayan por los otros dos y distraigan a Shego el mayor tiempo posible, defiéndanse si son atacados pero no maten a Shego solo a los otros dos, eviten las bajas-indico Ada quien se encontraba en las sombras, en las manos llevaba un comunicador con pantalla en ese momento se mostraba la vista de un satélite que indicaba la posición de Shego, Yori y Ron

-Entendido-respondió a la indicación una voz mecánica

-Cambia a modo animal- recito cuando varias siluetas salían a la luz al instante se transformaban y se podían ver una especie de perro mecánico que a una indicación salió corriendo cuesta abajo seguido de varios otros contando un total de 12

-Espero que te guste mi pequeño obsequio-pronuncia con lentitud y seriedad Ada, al final esboza una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

* * *

**POV SHEGO**

-Eso es increíble-interrumpió Yori mi relato al enterarse de la historia de mi familia y mi reencuentro con mi tía Saya

-Lo sé-respondo un poco incomoda por la efusividad de Yori

-Me alegro por ti, Shego espero que ahora puedas ser muy feliz-sonríe Ron mientras pone su mano en mi hombro

-Yo también lo …-Callo al captar varias pisadas en nuestra dirección, así como el repentino silencio del bosque, Yori y Ron también las han sentido por lo que nos paramos rápidamente entonces Ron saca el pergamino en el que antes habíamos puesto las marcas para realizar el juramento

-Me parece que no podremos terminar esto y para estar seguros de que nadie más aparte de nosotros lo sabrá, cerrare el pergamino-Dijo al tiempo que ponía el pergamino encima de un tronco y empezaba a recitar un lenguaje que reconocí como japonés después con la mano izquierda sostuvo el pergamino mientras que con la mano derecha empezaba a hacer una especie de símbolos a gran velocidad después las firmas tomaron un color dorado y entonces Ron quito el pergamino del árbol, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y quemo el pergamino

-Ahora no podremos hablar de esto con nadie más que contigo, tú podrás hablar de esto con quien quieras pero nosotros dos solo podremos comentar el tema contigo-Dijo para seguidamente tirar lo que quedaba del pergamino que se quemaba con una llama azul-Por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por eso-enuncio mientras señalaba a nuestras espaldas, rápidamente dimos la vuelta en redondo y pudimos apreciar una especie de perro mecánico todo de metal que nos enseñaba los colmillos de metal afilado, sin embargo en algunas partes estaban cubiertos de piel de lobo, y sus ojos no eran focos o mecánicos, sino que eran los ojos de un humano, eran conscientes de lo que hacían y lo más importante, parecían tener vida a pesar de que la mayoría de su cuerpo (si no es que todo) era de metal.

Al instante en que hice mi reconocimiento de mi enemigo sentí la espalda de Yori y de Ron a mi espalda, es decir nos estábamos cubriendo las espaldas mutuamente, íbamos a pelear hombro con hombro, ahí caí en cuenta de que estábamos rodeados

-Son 8 en total-susurro Yori y en cuanto dijo esto un lobo siberiano salió de entre los árboles, me miro como si me conociera y juraría que sonrío, miro a los otros "lobos" de metal y aulló, al instante se abalanzaron contra nosotros…

* * *

**POV KIM**

Hace ya dos horas desde que la junta con la directora de ICEL fue cancelada, en ese tiempo he estado con Chris en mi apartamento después de todo Ron y Yori desaparecieron y no me di cuenta

-En que piensas Amor-Pronuncia Chris mientras acaricia levemente mis hombros desnudos también besándolos suavemente

-Estaba pensando en Ron y Yori, eso es todo-Respondí y al instante sentí como tomaba mi mentón y lo giraba en su dirección para posteriormente encontrarme con sus labios

-Me parece que pudo hacerte pensar en cosas mas interesantes-Responde mientras me posiciona bajo el en la cama, pues estamos en mi cuarto

-Ya te he dicho que aun no-Digo un poco molesta pues es muy impaciente

-Yo no hablaba de eso simplemente me gustaría que me pusieras más atención-susurro antes de conectar nuevamente nuestros labios y yo nuevamente siento como si me perdiera en el, como si lo demás dejara de tener sentido y como si me olvidara de algo importante…

* * *

-Shego-oigo exclamar a Ron antes de quedar inconsciente, Yori hace rato que está en los brazos de Morfeo y yo estoy rodeada por 9 lobos no sé cómo pero antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos luchando contra 12 excepto contra el que parecía ser el líder, en cuanto destruimos a 3 el me ataco, salto a mi garganta, pensé que me mataría pero solo me obstruyo la respiración y también me inmovilizo, mientras tanto los otros fueron por Ron y Yori, quienes ya estaban heridos, intento quitarme a los lobos que ahora me inmovilizan pero son fuertes, de repente oigo pisadas y aparece una silueta vestida de negro y con un casco que no me permite ver quién es

-Ahora me asegurare de que no puedas hablar y decirles quienes somos- y al instante saco una jeringa de sus ropas, que contenía un liquido rojo, se agacho e inyecto la jeringa en mi corazón al instante me invadió un dolor insoportable y entonces el lobo líder esbozo una sonrisa para seguidamente desgarrar un poco mi garganta, entonces sentí como mis manos y piernas tambien eran desgarrados, cerré los ojos y cuando volví a abrirlos ya no había nadie, solo Ron y Yori quienes estaban inconscientes y amarrados , yo podía moverme intente hablarles pero mi garganta estaba desgarrada, con cuidado me aproxime a ellos, me sentía mareada, débil y exhausta mire mis brazos y los vi cubiertos de sangre, ignore el dolor en ellos y en mis piernas pues también sentía la sangre correr por ellas.

Llegue junto a Ron y localice su comunicador, lo encendí y apareció Wade

-Shego, pero que…- Aprete un boton para dar nuestra localizacion y despues me desplome

-Shego!-

-SHEGOOOOOooooo-oi un grito un grito muy parecido al de ella que me siguio hasta la insconsciencia

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE ****^^, lamento mucho la tardanza pero estaba algo ocupada con la escuela, además que me cambiaron los horarios y para mi todo es un caos, sin embargo espero que puedan disculparme por si me tarde en este capítulo ^^u, tambien espero disculpen las faltas de ortografia, todavia tengo que corregirlas X3.**

**AVISO: El cambio en el ratingo es por ciertos contenidos y escenas no aptas que vendran posteriormente, aviso de una vez para que lo tengan en cuenta ^^u**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido agradeciendo sus comentarios que la verdad alientan a seguir con la historia^^**

**Se agradecen reviews, criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos, pedradas, cubetas de agua fría, de todo excepto demandas TT_TT**

**KIM POSSIBLE no me pertenece solo tomo prestados los personajes un ratito XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

Amistad… ¿Qué representa la amistad para la mayoría de las personas?, para muchos representa a un persona que está a tu lado incondicionalmente a pesar de las adversidades, que te apoya en los momentos difíciles, te da consejos y también te llama a la atención si vas por el sendero equivocado, pero en si …¿Qué es la amistad?, eso es un concepto muy diferente pero en efecto es prácticamente lo mismo, para algunos la amistad es dolorosa pues aunque confías en esa persona en ocasiones esa confianza es traicionada o sus destinos van por senderos separados, para otros ni siquiera tiene respuesta, la amistad para mi es simplemente poder confiar en otro total e incondicionalmente, no siempre confías en los demás, es muy difícil ya que cada persona es distinta a ti y por lo tanto no puedes saber realmente como son, es imposible conocer a alguien totalmente pero al menos es posible confiar en esa persona…

-Shego-

Estoy sumida en las tinieblas, flotando en un espacio inmenso dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos, delirios, sueños, lo único que alcanzo a oír es el constante deslizamiento de una gota, su precipitar y finalmente como pasa a formar parte de un liquido, por eso he pensado en la amistad porque una persona no puede permanecer sola todo el tiempo, al igual que una gota de agua al final se unirá con otros… ahora que me encuentro así, ahora que puedo reflexionar, hay alguien en quien puedo confiar realmente?…

-Shego-

Ya no lo sé…

-Shego-

Abro mis ojos suavemente y frente a mi veo otros ojos iguales a los míos, esos ojos que ahora ya no me sorprenden, son hermosos y tan enigmáticos a la vez, los ojos de esa persona piden a gritos algo pero por más que me pierdo en ellos no puedo encontrar la respuesta, los ojos de esa doncella que parece tan frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana que puede romperse con el mínimo roce de una caricia, sin embargo una vez que he abierto los ojos la luz de esa mirada cambia, ahora muestra regocijo, siento como su frente choca con la mía, estamos muy cerca nuestras respiraciones se entrelazan, puedo oler su perfume, puedo ver cada detalle, soy consciente de que ella es como un ángel, un ángel caído, un ángel que se preocupa por mí, siempre está ahí, siempre la veo cuando es necesario

-Me alegra que estés bien-interrumpe mis cavilaciones con esa voz tan suave, cierra los ojos al sonreír… una sonrisa genuina

-No sé si ser atacada por lobos este considerado en el rango de estar bien…-susurro para no romper la tranquilidad, sí, eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, una tranquilidad embriagadora.

-No me referiría precisamente a estar bien físicamente-responde también en susurros mientras toma mi rostro entre sus suaves manos, lo acaricia tan suavemente como si temiera romperlo, quiero decirle que no es necesario que no soy yo la frágil pero un nudo en mi garganta me impide decir algo, cierro los ojos nuevamente para dejarme envolver en esas sensaciones.

-Ahora estas mejor, más tranquila que en la última ocasión que te vi-explica nuevamente en susurros, sus manos ahora están en mis hombros, los acarician y vuelven a subir hacia mi cuello envolviéndolo, aparta su rostro para colocarlo en mi pecho, se acuna en mi, retengo la respiración ya que no estoy acostumbrada a contactos tan cercanos…no desde que mi madre….

-Alice-pronuncio al abrir los ojos nuevamente

-dime-replica ella en respuesta aún recostada en mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones son pausadas siento que pronto caeré nuevamente entre los brazos de Morfeo, pero antes observo a mi alrededor para saber donde nos encontramos, sé que estoy recostada en una cama pero no logro identificar el mobiliario: un espejo muy antiguo de cuerpo entero, un tocador color vino, un ropero…

-dónde estamos?-pregunto al darme por vencida, muy suavemente Alice se separa de mi hasta quedar sostenida solo por sus brazos, sus cabellos dorados caen a sus costados dándole un aspecto de lo mas divino e impidiéndome ver algo más que no sea a ella

-En mi alcoba-responde para posteriormente dejarse caer y besar mis labios, abro los ojos a más no poder de la impresión pero después dejo caer mis parpados lentamente, el beso era suave al principio pero poco a poco fue tornándose más pasional, hasta que al final nos separamos por falta de aire

-Pronto podremos vernos, muy pronto-repite acariciando mi rostro nuevamente y llevando su mano a mis ojos cubriéndolos y forzándome a cerrarlos-espera la ocasión y mientras descansa-dice y nuevamente me sumo en la inconsciencia

….

* * *

-Esta hecho-replico una voz a través de una radio

-Bien, dile a Carlos y a Chris que procedan con la siguiente fase, es hora de darles un pequeño incentivo, ya sabes qué hacer después-explico una voz serena para posteriormente darle una calada a su cigarrillo

-Esta segura? La señorita Alice es su sobrina después de todo-Volvió a escucharse la voz de la radio

-Lo sé, por eso le concedo este gran honor-Respondió nuevamente la voz apagando el cigarrillo y la radio-pero ella también tiene parte de la culpa-susurro para esbozar una sonrisa cínica

* * *

**POV RON**

-Shego…-pronuncio la directora de ICEL mirando una mampara de cristal, del otro lado se encontraba Shego aun inconsciente

-El que Shego siga dormida tiene que ver con lo que le inyectaron?-cuestiona Yori suavemente a la directora, no las escucho pues empiezo a rememorar lo sucedido, nos encontramos en ICEL no se cómo llegamos, en cuanto despertamos después de nuestro ataque estábamos ya en las instalaciones de ICEL, por supuesto no se nos permite ver mas allá de el edificio en el que nos encontramos que no es demasiado grande, poco después de que nos despertamos llego la directora de ICEL…Saya como nos pidió llamarla, nos puso al tanto, al parecer Shego logro comunicarse con Wade y después quedo inconsciente, Wade logro contactar con la directora de ICEL ya que el lugar donde nos encontrábamos quedaba cerca de una de las instalaciones, llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al lugar pero ya no había nada, ni siquiera los restos de los "lobos" que logramos derrotar, nos llevaron a las instalaciones y trataron nuestras heridas, sin embargo Shego era la más lastimada de los tres y no solo eso al parecer le inyectaron algo que provoco su desmayo

-…Es muy probable-respondió Saya-san a una posible pregunta de Yori, apretó las manos en señal de frustración pero después las pego al cristal, voltee a ver y nos dimos cuenta que Shego ya había despertado, rápidamente entramos a su cuarto

-Shego te encuentras bien?-cuestiono saya-san en cuanto llego a su lado, al igual que una madre ella acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos y la cabeza de Shego

Ella a su vez asintió y después llevo una de sus manos a su garganta

-No te preocupes ya estás bien puedes hablar aunque al principio te dolerá un poco-explico Saya-san pues debió notar la expresión de desconcierto y frustración que Shego puso en cuanto toco la venda con los dedos ya que la mayoría de su mano aun se encontraba envuelta en una venda.

-Shego puedes decirnos qué pasó?-pregunte a mi vez

-No paso demasiado después de que cayeron, solo recuerdo unas cuantas cosas pero lo más importante es que me inyectaron algo-respondió con tranquilidad para mirar a su tía.

-Es una especie de virus, no tiene nada que ver con tu enfermedad pero al parecer te impedirá hablar y recordar algo en específico e imagino de que se trata-explico Saya-san mirándonos a Yori y a mi

-Tienen puesto un sello de silencio, puedo imaginarme que intentan proteger-dijo para nuestra sorpresa para posteriormente volver a mirar a Shego-continua con lo que ibas a decirles-pidió

-Yo….AAARRGGHHT-rápidamente nos acercamos a Shego quien sostenía su cabeza, un gesto de dolor se coloco en su rostro, y su respiración se acelero, en ese momento las venas de su cuello se marcaron

-No puedo-dijo cuando el dolor cedió y volvió a verse como antes

-Al parecer no podrás hablar de los Fratello, toda la información que obtengas y que sepas no podrás decirla, no me sorprende que hayan actuado tan rápido, saben que con pruebas contundentes podemos frustrar su plan-murmuro Saya-san mirando por una ventana el atardecer, suspiro Shego y nosotros la mirábamos supongo que lo percibió ya que miro a Shego y posteriormente a nosotros

-Y bien puede saberse que piensan hacer?-pregunto Shego

Nos miramos algo confundidos, pero después supimos de qué hablaban

-Si hacemos algún movimiento en falso puede que se deshagan de nosotros, no sabemos que pasara ni sabemos muy bien donde nos estamos metiendo, pero por ahora seguiremos tras la pista de la cueva solo que tendremos más cuidado con Chris y Carlos-explico Yori mirando a Shego seriamente

-Entiendo, lo mejor será que se vayan, confió en que Wade no haya dicho absolutamente nada sobre su paradero actual-pronuncio Shego, para seguidamente suspirar-gracias por todo-dijo para volver a mirarnos y después apartar la mirada hacia la ventana igual que su tía Saya, detrás de nosotros se abrió la puerta y unos tipos uniformados aparecieron

-Los escoltaremos a la salida, su vehículo no sufrió ningún daño-dijo uno de ellos mientras nos indicaba la puerta

-Hasta luego-dijo Yori acercándose a Shego y para sorpresa de todos los presentes le dio un beso en la frente, al principio esta se mostro sorprendida pero después tomo la mano de Yori y le dio un suave apretón poco después Yori ya estaba devuelta a mi lado

-Antes de que se vayan tomen-expreso Saya-san acercándose a nosotros y entregándonos unos brazaletes de cuero

-Sabrán para que se utilizan en su momento, por ahora les decimos adiós-explico y después se acerco a Shego para abrasarla y quedarse a su lado, mientras nosotros salimos escoltados por los guardias, el exterior se encontraba oscuro y se podían apreciar perfectamente las estrellas, montamos la motocicleta y nos comunicamos con Wade quien nos explico que ruta tomar para regresar y también nos dijo que nadie sabía nada de modo que el tiempo que tardamos en regresar lo ocupamos para planear nuestra coartada.

* * *

**POV KIM **

Chris se había ido hace unos momentos pues recibió una llamada y dijo que tenía algo que hacer de modo que decidí checar algunas cuestiones con respecto a algunos cabos sueltos que había dejado en la G.J cuando llegue al edificio este estaba saturado de agentes que corrían de un lado a otro lo que no podía significar nada bueno…

-Kim!-grito una voz atrás de mi por lo que voltee para ver llegar a Ron y Yori con algunos raspones y vendas acercándose a mí en cuanto iba a preguntarles que les había ocurrido apareció Jill

-Kim, Ron, Yori, necesito que me acompañen-nos dijo sin dar ninguna explicación para comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador, entramos en él y Jill paso su tarjeta de acceso para poder acceder a otras plantas del edificio, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron pronuncio

-Hay actividad en la cueva-fue todo y solo eso fue suficiente para ponernos nerviosos, eso significaba que la información de Chris y Carlos era verídica, yo estaba feliz pues esto quitaba las sospechas que muchos de los agentes tenían de ellos, sin embargo cuando voltee a ver a Ron y Yori, estos se encontraban muy serios

-Que es lo que ha pasado?-cuestiono Ron

-Han aparecido una especie de androides, si has visto la película de Terminator creo que te puedes dar una idea, en estos momentos algunos agentes de la G.J se encuentran ahí junto con Chris y Carlos, ustedes serán enviados como apoyo pero el director me pidió que les entregara sus nuevas armas modificadas…-respondió para avanzar en cuento las puertas del elevador se abrieron

Dijo mirando seriamente a Ron y Yori, Yori se acercó a ella y mirándola fijamente pronuncio

-Esos "androides" algunos de ellos tienen jirones de piel, o son lobos?-termino para la sorpresa de Jill y mía, Jill mostro confusión pero aun así respondió-sí, algunos de ellos tienen forma de lobos-

Con esa respuesta el semblante de Ron y Yori se oscureció como si no quisieran que esas palabras fueran verdad.

-Entonces debemos ir lo más rápido posible a ese lugar-dijo Ron para posteriormente sacar su comunicador, mientras se alejaba para poder hablar con Wade, eso me extraño ya que él no hacia eso, en cuento termino se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban nuestros dispositivos

-Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto ya que no pudimos probarlos correctamente-susurro Jill, todos la miramos extrañados

-Lo que sucede es que estas herramientas las mandaron los miembros de los Fraterllo en Londres y algunos más de Francia-Ron suspiro y se encogió de hombros, Yori solo cerro los ojos y yo mire esas "herramientas", la gran mayoría de ellas eran armas de fuego aunque había también una consola de videojuegos portátil, un cinturón, una mochila, un celular, algunas cosas que no reconocí, no termine porque Ron y Yori ya estaban de vuelta en el ascensor.

-A dónde van?-Me robo las palabras de la boca Jill

-No creemos que necesitemos nuevas armas-respondió Yori seriamente mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes del ascensor-además no sabemos utilizarlas y si hacemos algo mal podríamos atascar las armas y también cometer algún error en su funcionamiento-a completo Ron, me di cuenta de que habían agarrado las herramientas que regularmente usábamos aparte de sus armas propias, tenían razón aunque si no fuera por eso habría sospechado que Shego les había pegado algo de su paranoia

-Muy bien entonces está decidido-termine encogiéndome de hombros ya que no podía obligarlos a coger las herramientas y como dije antes tenían razón por lo que yo tampoco cogí esas herramientas aun así mientras emprendíamos el camino para llegar a los vehículos no pude evitar pensar que últimamente, cuando estaba con Chris perdía por completo la razón, a veces cuando él se iba ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho, y también mientras no estaba con el me venía el recuerdo de Shego, aun tenía muy presente su expresión traicionada aquella fatídica noche…

* * *

**POV SHEGO**

-Enviaremos a las fuerzas especiales solo como una medida preventiva ahora que tenemos más información de parte de Ron y Yori creo que debemos llevar las nuevas herramientas-Dije ya más recuperada del incidente anterior, estaba terminando de comunicarme con Wade, entonces Salí de la habitación en la que me encontraba para dirigirme a los vestuarios dejando volar mis pensamientos...

Mi tía Saya me había ayudado para recuperarme rápidamente, ahora era un hecho que pronto tomaría el liderazgo de las fuerzas de seguridad, pero tendría que tomar un entrenamiento intensivo para poder ser considerada la "mejor", pues la actual capitana, no prácticamente todo el personal de seguridad me superaba en muchas cosas por lo que ella, la capitana…Saeko-san, sería mi maestra, pero antes de poder revisar bien los detalles recibimos un comunicado de parte de la G.J y supimos por Wade que la cueva de la cual habían hablado los Fraterllo estaba siendo revisada pues había actividad reciente…androides habían aparecido, Ron le había pedido que nos dijera así como también que vigilara a Chris y Carlos, en esos momentos cooperaria con él y solo con él ya que precisamente Ron y Yori además de Wade eran quienes querían que fuéramos a la cueva para ayudar por si las cosas se ponían mal, y accedí porque ellos me creían, también pensaba que los fraterllo eran una organización muy sospechosa, de modo que decidimos ayudarlos, ahora nos encontrábamos arreglándonos.

Solo los mejores de la fuerzas privadas de ICEL iríamos, yo terminaba de ponerme un traje de batalla exactamente igual, al menos en lo que a la ilustración se refiere, al traje de motocicleta pero este estaba hecho de materiales muy resistente y flexibles, por eso era de batalla, mi tía me había enseñado algunos movimientos que había aprendido con la katana, yo también había recibido algunas lecciones antes de que el incidente del meteorito pasara pero había perdido mucha practica sin embargo era lo suficiente mente buena con esta y podría acabar con algunos de esos androides, la Katana que mi tía me había dado era un tesoro que ella tenía, venia del periodo de los tres reinos de China su portador era uno de los grandes generales, aunque no me ha dicho el nombre…también había pasado por muchas composturas, la leyenda afirma que con cada compostura va ganando fuerza así como esta es influenciada por los sentimientos de su dueño, había llegado a Japón hace ya unos 200 años, a las manos de su familia y había pasado por las cabezas de esta generación tras generación, esa katana era muy preciada para ella y por consiguiente muy preciada para mí, y seria con esta Katana con la que acabaría con aquellos que se atrevieran a dañar a ICEL porque en estos momentos, ICEL…no, más bien Saya-san, ella en estos momentos representa todo para mí.

-Ya estamos listos-Escuche la voz de la actual capitana Saeko-san

TAP TAP TAP

-Shego cuídate por favor y no olvides lo que te dije-pidió mi tía quien había venido a autorizar la salida de las fuerzas.

-Entiendo, volveré sana y salva, no te preocupes demasiado y siempre tengo en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho-respondí para mostrar la sonrisa que ella adora, esa sonrisa que me hace parecer enormemente a mamá esa sonrisa que creí haber perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, poco después algunos hombres y mujeres subieron a una furgoneta no demasiado llamativa, yo y Saeko-san iríamos como "escoltas" de la furgoneta en unas motocicletas previamente preparadas, estas eran especiales ya que al igual que yo Saeko-san también utilizaba una katana, por lo que sabía su padre fue el maestro de mi tía y por consiguiente su hija también había aprendido todos los movimientos que el sabia pues sería su sucesora…

Las motocicletas tenían un compartimiento en el cual se encontraban las katanas, este solo se abriría si nosotras lo llegábamos a necesitar para darnos una mayor maniobrabilidad, partimos en dirección a la cueva, antes de llegar, escuchamos una fuerte explosión…

* * *

**POV RON**

-coff,coff, están todos bien-pregunto Chris

-Sí-respondimos la gran mayoría

En cuanto llegamos a la cueva la situación ya había sido controlada y la gran mayoría de los agentes de la G.J se dirigían de vuelta a las instalaciones con algunas piezas de metal, otros llevaban los restos de androides, algunos más unas cuantas cajas con lo que suponíamos eran documentos, pero eso era extraño ya que la mayoría de ellos se estaban burlando de los Androides…

-Que patético, y para esto nos mandaron a llamar-

-Mierda no termine de ver mi programa solo por esta escoria-

-que débiles-

Esos comentarios me preocupaban pues no eran para nada como lo que yo recordaba, acaricie una de las heridas por encima de la ropa, Yori lo noto y me miro preocupada, supongo que tenía la misma inquietud que yo

Los cuerpos estaban siendo amontonados para poder transportarlos pero entonces escuchamos una voz.

-jajajaja, veo que pudieron contra esos intentos fallidos, pero no crean que saldrán todos de aquí con vida, la información que ustedes obtendrán tiene un precio del mismo valor-dijo esa voz la cual le pertenecía a una mujer, la voz era suave aunque se escuchaba algo alterada debido a la interferencia, provenía de unos altavoces de los cuales no nos habíamos percatado, nada más al terminar de decir eso, el pecho de los androides se abrió y vimos como la cuenta regresiva en su interior llegaba a cero.

-CUIDADO!-grite mientras corríamos y después solo escuchamos la explosión que nos lanzó a todos por el impacto del choque, algunos murieron, aquellos que estaban más cerca, otros, fueron cercenados en alguna parte de su cuerpo por los trozos de metal que también salieron volando, aunque había muchos gritos o quejidos de dolor un zumbido provocado por la onda de sonido no nos permitió percibir al enemigo acercándose hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

De la nada salieron otros androides tanto humanos como animales, algunos de metal iguales a los que nos atacaron esa misma tarde, otros disfrazados de lobos, reconocí a uno de ellos, era el mismo lobo que se quedó atrás la vez anterior, nos miró con toda la intención a Yori y a mí y podría jurar que sonrió, después fijo su mirada en Kim y los demás, fue ahí cuando Chris hablo, y también fue cuando ellos se abalanzaron contra los que nos habíamos percatado de su presencia

SCRATCH!

AAAUUU

Me puse en pie con la Katana desenfundada, antes no la llevaba pero gracias a ella pude repeler el ataque de dos lobos que se abalanzaron contra mí y Yori, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y murieron en las fauces de algunos lobos, Kim, recibió una herida por parte de un humanoide pero rápidamente devolvió el ataque, a sus flancos se encontraban Chris y Carlos que también destruyeron a algunos, con sus armas siempre disparando a los ojos

Pronto nos dimos cuenta que eran demasiados y rápidamente nos vimos superados en número, no podía ayudar a otros porque me encontraba rodeado junto con Yori quien se pegó a mi espalda, ya teníamos heridas visibles y otras se estaban abriendo, de pronto los androides que nos rodeaban dejaron ver al lobo "líder" quien abrió la boca

-Antes no pude cobrarles la vida de los míos, pero esta vez no está esa chica de plasma, me llevare sus vidas como saldo de las vidas que arrebataron-pronuncio su voz mecánica y de la nada unas cuerdas envolvieron nuestras extremidades impidiendo defendernos, se acercó a nosotros y salto, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe

-RON!-escuche la voz de Kim, la mire y pude ver que también estaba en dificultades, tenía el hombro derecho sangrando pero había acabado con la mayoría de los androides que la habían atacado, nos miraba con terror en los ojos, y me percate que Yori le estaba sonriendo… despidiéndose por lo que también hice lo mismo, todo en fracción de segundos…

RRRRRUUUUUUNNNN

PPPPPOOOOFFFFF

PLOFF

Caímos de rodillas al suelo en cuanto las ataduras que nos envolvían desaparecieron, una mujer había saltado de su motocicleta llevando en su mano derecha una katana, la moto cayó encima a varios androides saco un revolver y disparo dos veces a los tanques de gasolina, exploto volviendo a los androides chatarra y por la abertura del circulo a nuestro alrededor vimos llegar a mucha gente vestida de negro, con cascos y con armas que fueron reduciendo a varios androides ayudando a los sobrevivientes, la mujer estaba frente a nosotros, lucía un casco de color negro lo que nos impedía verle el rostro, volteo a vernos después de examinar al enemigo, se puso en posición de ataque y en unos cuantos segundos redujo a todos los androides cortándoles la cabeza, miro al "líder" quien retrocedió con una expresión de amenaza en el rostro, lo miro por unos segundos y después ataco a otros androides que venían hacia nosotros, destruyéndolos con suma facilidad, pronto estaba luchando contra cinco, escuchamos otra motocicleta que venía siendo conducida por Shego, lo notamos ya que tenía la misma ilustración que le vimos hace unas cuantas horas, arrollo a un androide que estaba a las espaldas de Kim, salvando le la vida, estiro una de sus manos

-SAEKO!-grito, cuando llego a su lado, Saeko tomo su mano y con el impulso que obtuvo giro cortándole la cabeza a cuatro androides, el ultimo también perdió la cabeza pero a manos de Shego quien rápidamente viro la motocicleta volviendo por el lobo "líder" quien también corrió hacia ella cuando la reconoció, Shego paro la motocicleta sobre una rueda al mismo tiempo que el lobo saltaba, pateo el suelo y elevo la moto, saco la katana y la dejo ir, esta impacto contra el lobo y junto a los costados de Shego le pasaron rosando dos balas que impactaron contra los tanques de gasolina nuevamente haciendo explotar la moto.

Saeko-san se acercó a Shego mientras se sacaba el casco dejando caer su cabellera color negro-azulado, tenía rasgos japoneses y sus ojos eran azules, Shego también se sacó el casco y miro a Saeko, miraron alrededor y una vez que hicieron su reconocimiento asintieron, mientras corrían hacia la cueva, entraron y las perdimos de vista, todo eso paso solo en un minuto y medio, minuto en el cual Kim llego a nuestro lado ya que no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada más que quedarnos ahí

-Pero que rayos ocurrió aquí-pronuncio Carlos que también llegaba a nuestro lado mientras veía la entrada de la cueva.

-No tengo ni la menor…-

THUTHUTHUTHUTHUTHUTHUTHU

Kim iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido que provocaban las aspas de un helicóptero saliendo por el techo de la cueva, Shego y Saeko salieron también con algunos rasguños mirando al helicóptero, entonces la puerta de este se abrió y mostro a una mujer con un vestido rojo muy sexy, tenía puesta una mascara

-Mi jefa te envía un regalo Shego!-grito con fuerza para dejarse oír por encima del estruendo provocado por el helicóptero, se inclinó hacia adentro y lo que saco hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió, en sus brazos sostenía a una chica rubia que estaba cubierta de sangre, saco un cuchillo y para mayor estremecimiento de todos le abrió el torso, la chica soltó un grito desgarrador pues estaba consciente... de sus ojos salían lágrimas de desesperación, tenía las muñecas atadas y la boca cubierta por una cinta, con horror observamos cómo sus ojos se ponían blancos por el dolor, entonces, la mujer de rojo tiro el cuchillo hacia Shego quien lo esquivoignorando a Shego llevo la mano con la que antes sostenia el cuchillo al escote del vestido sacando un disco de su pecho, lo inserto en la herida provocada para después dejar caer el cuerpo y cerrar la puerta me quede mirando como el helicóptero se alejaba

-Alice!, Alice!-gritaba Shego el que sería el nombre de la chica, había agarrado su cuerpo al vuelo lo habia acurrucado en el suyo mientras seguía llamándola con mayor desesperacion agitando su cuerpo de vez en cuando y con cuidado para no hacerle mas daño mientras las lágrimas aparecían en su rostro, me puse de pie pero no me acerque, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, mire las expresiones de Chris y Carlos y me sorprendí al ver que habían desviado la mirada y mantenian los ojos fuertemente cerrados a pesar de que sendas lagrimas salian de ellos.

Saeko y algunos hombres se acercaron y sacaron el disco del lugar en el que lo había puesto la mujer de rojo, uno de ellos saco gazas de un maletín y las pusieron sobre el vientre de Alice para contener la hemorragia, una vez hecho esto Saeko-san le hablo al oído a Shego y dio indicaciones para que trajeran algo, una camioneta apareció y unos agentes abrieron las puertas, mientras Shego se ponía en pie llevando en brazos el cuerpo de Alice, subío a la furgoneta, rápidamente y después de cerrar las puertas unos cuantos agentes subieron y después se marcharon, otros se quedaron incluyendo a Saeko-san, quien cuando perdio la camioneta de vista, llamo a sus hombres para recoger los restos de los androides.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola! Me disculpo por la demora pero tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes con la escuela, la computadora y la inspiración, pero gracias al cielo ya esta este nuevo capítulo, intentare no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tambien espero que me disculpen por las faltas de ortografía, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden.**

**Se aceptan reviews, criticas, comentarios, cubetas de agua, pedradas, ji tomatazos, de todo.**

**KIM POSSIBLE no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

Muerte, frustración, tristeza, rencor, odio, llanto…, sentimientos que van ligados cuando el primero hace acto de presencia presentado en formas violentas, siempre me he preguntado si estos actos violentos pueden llegar a evitarse, igual que las guerras, las violaciones, las injusticias, la corrupción, me he dado cuenta que en este mundo todas esas cosas, todos los actos que perjudican a muchos, que le quitan la vida a otros, que matan las esperanzas de niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, todos esos actos son provocados por la ambición de uno o de varios seres "humanos", poco a poco me he dado cuenta que el ser humano es un ser perfeccionista que busca su propia autorrealización, ese es el objetivo de todo ser humano en esta vida, llegar a ser feliz…

Acosta de todo, algunos filósofos afirmaban que la naturaleza del ser humano es agresiva y cruel, no siempre tienen razón, pues hay personas que ayudan a otras, que renuncias a bienes materiales por llevar a sus "hermanos" la paz, otros que se sacrifican por el bien de la mayoría, hay infinidad de acciones que el ser humano puede realizar, sin embargo cuando estas acciones son obscurecidas por la ambición, la avaricia, el amor enfermizo, celos, envidia y otras emociones del ser humano es entonces cuando se cometen imprudencias para llegar a una sola meta, y estas acciones provocan una nueva ola de reacciones que se juntan y forman una cadena, todo influye, y sigue un ciclo y un curso, es por eso que es imposible evitar las guerras, la corrupción, las violaciones, los asesinatos, simple y sencillamente porque la naturaleza del ser humano es llegar a ser feliz, y hay quienes no toman consciencia de sus actos, menos les importa lo que estos causen, por eso siempre las peores cosas que la "humanidad" ha creado siempre han sido hechas CON LAS MEJORES INTENCIONES.

Ahora… en este claro, bajo esta lluvia que se ha puesto de acuerdo con todos los sentimientos que me embargan en el corazón, me he dado cuenta que siempre existirán aquellos que lastimaran a otros solo por alcanzar sus propios ideales, sin embargo a veces una persona hace la diferencia, lo que ha pasado con Alice es lamentable, pero no me daré por vencida, le detendré,… la ambición de esa persona, de la que le haya hecho esto, no pienso dejar que alguien a quien no le importan los demás… que alguien quien utiliza a las personas como meras piezas de juego, realice su ambición.

-Lo lamento Alice, lamento no haber podido hacer nada por ti…cuando tú hiciste tanto por mi…, pero te prometo que detendré a quien sea que te haya hecho esto- susurre frente al sepulcro de Alice, cierro mis manos en puños rememorando lo que había pasado hace 2 días…

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando llegamos al edificio de ICEL…ya era demasiado tarde, Alice había muerto, sin embargo mi tía Saya pidió a los médicos que se encargaran del cuerpo, yo simplemente estaba ida, no quería admitir lo rápido que las cosas habían pasado, no obstante sabía que no podría detener el tiempo, pero tampoco podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, decidí regresar al laboratorio, si… cuando entramos Saeko y yo a la cueva, pudimos percatarnos que en realidad era un laboratorio, por lo poco que pudimos ver era un laboratorio en el cual se realizaban trabajos parecidos a los que realizaba ICEL…

No pudimos ver mucho pues unas personas, incluyendo a la mujer de rojo, empezaron a dispararnos, nos pusimos a cubierto y devolvimos el fuego con nuestras armas reglamentarias, no solíamos utilizarlas mucho… una Blacktail handgun, los disparos desprendieron pedazos de concreto que salieron disparados contra nosotras, nada serio pero si nos provocaron uno que otro rasguño, uno de ellos utilizo una ametralladora, pero a pesar del ruido , pudimos identificar el sonido provocado por las aspas de un helicóptero, cuando salimos de nuestro "refugio" nos dimos cuenta que había una compuerta abierta en el techo, salimos del laboratorio rápidamente solo para ver y ser parte de la muerte de Alice…

De modo que regrese al lugar, para cuando llegue Saeko-san y el equipo habían reunido a todos los androides que habíamos logrado derribar, los dividieron en dos grupos, aquellos que tenían forma humanoide y los que tenían forma animal, también logre ver que habían desprendido los núcleos de los androides, Saeko se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dio algunos detalles, me explico que los núcleos contenían cierta cantidad de químicos y pólvora que los harían explotar si se activaba una frecuencia imposible de detectar al oído humano, lo primero que hicieron fue instalar un campo alrededor que aislara la zona donde se encontraban los androides, y posteriormente empezar a desmantelarlos, de eso se estaban encargando los técnicos, pero solo les quitarían el núcleo, lo demás sería llevado tal y como estaba a las instalaciones principales de ICEL, mi tía Saya trabajaría con los núcleos, no menciono lo que había pasado antes y yo tampoco lo hice, pronto ambas nos encaminamos a la entrada del laboratorio para guardar los archivos y ver si había algo más de interés, algunos miembros del equipo ya se encontraban dentro…

Al acercarnos pude percatarme de la presencia de los miembros de la G.J, Kim, Carlos y Chris estaban exigiendo a unos agentes que les permitieran el paso, Ron y Yori se mantenían al margen, sin embargo pude observarlos por un momento y me di cuenta que no me quitaban la mirada de encima, también me preguntaban por lo que había pasado antes, lo preguntaban silenciosamente… cerré los ojos y con un ademán de la cabeza negué, no quise dejarme llevar por mis emociones y logre ganar la batalla, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente observe que ellos miraban al suelo, en silencio los tres lamentamos lo que había pasado.

-Déjanos pasar grito Kim detrás de los guardias que le impedían el paso, no sabía si se dirigía a mi o a Saeko, sin embargo Saeko se acerco a donde se encontraban los guardias que les impedían el paso, seguida de cerca de otros tres, me acerque también, Saeko me miro de reojo, me dio una indicación con las manos, nadie las podría entender pues eran especiales, le respondí que me mantendría al margen, asintió y para cuando llegamos, Kim, Carlos y Chris seguían intentando pasar por sobre los guardias.

-Qué es lo que buscan aquí?-cuestiono Saeko provocando que todos cesaran los forcejeos

-Déjanos pasar-exigió Kim entre dientes

-No-esa fue la respuesta de Saeko, yo miraba todo con rostro inexpresivo, no estaba de humor para esas tonterías-pueden retirarse, este lugar está bajo la jurisdicción de ICEL…-

-Te equivocas-interrumpió Chris tajantemente-La G.J llego primero, ustedes son los intrusos-termino mirando seriamente a Saeko, uno de nuestros agentes que se encontraba a mis espaldas se adelanto, dispuesto a golpear a Chris por su atrevimiento, yo lo detuve con un ademan, Chris y Carlos observaron nuestra pequeña interacción con diversión, eso me cabreo bastante pues tenían una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Entonces dime algo agente Chris…donde están los agentes administrativos, los técnicos, el equipo médico, y aquellos con un rango superior al mío?-pregunto Saeko, era conocimiento de todos que ella tenía un rango militar de OF-9, independientemente de las fuerzas de ICEL, si quería tenia la jurisdicción de impedirle la entrada a cualquier persona a una zona determinada, ante su pregunta los miembros de la G.J se quedaron callados, la sonrisa de Chris y Carlos se desvaneció.

-Eso creí, ahora quiero que muevan su trasero y desalojen el área, si provocan más disturbios mis hombres abrirán fuego contra ustedes-Fue su última palabra, dejamos a todos los miembros del equipo apuntando a Kim y los demás, mientras ambas dirigíamos nuestros pasos al interior del laboratorio.

Una vez dentro pude observar que varios técnicos se desplazaban de un lado a otro, seguimos nuestro camino, mientras nos desplazábamos pude ver como algunos hombres de mi equipo abrían cajas repletas de documentos y piezas de metal, vi el rostro sorprendido y atemorizado de algunos técnicos, decidí no sacar conclusiones, después de un recorrido de casi todas las instalaciones, entramos a una habitación donde habían varios monitores, había algunos hombres tratando de acceder a el disco duro de las maquinas.

-Si no venias planeaba mandar a traerte, Saya-san me conto sobre tus habilidades-explico mientras indicaba a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación que desalojaran la misma

Una vez solas me condujo a una maquina principal, pues casi todos los cables accedían a ella, supuse lo que tenía que hacer y pronto me encontré trabajando, burlaba la seguridad aunque era bastante buena, me tomo unos 15 minutos entrar por completo y abrir todos los archivos, Saeko me dio unos dispositivos y otros discos duros, archive toda la información que habían en estos y pronto la computadora quedo vacía.

-Destruiremos el lugar, me da mala espina y los directores de ICEL ya han autorizado que se borre del mapa, si los Fraterllo tienen algo que ver en esto más nos vale que no quede nada para que puedan utilizar después-Explico mientras unas personas metían el equipo en unos maleteros especiales y salían con ellos, pronto los seguimos y me di cuenta que las instalaciones estaban casi vacías, sin embargo estaban sacando las cosas por una puerta que no había visto, supuse era la puerta trasera, sabia que a ICEL le gustaba ser lo más discreto posible respecto a los desalojamientos de las instalaciones que investigaba, entonces llego ante nosotros uno de los chicos de seguridad que dejamos afuera

-Señor… los miembros de la G.J… siguen empeñados en entrar,… algunos de mis compañeros intentan de tenerlos… pero hasta ahora han noqueado a 5 hombres y 3 más tienen… una pierna o un brazo rotos- comento el hombre mientras recuperaba el aliento por la carrera que había hecho desde la entrada hasta donde nos encontrábamos, tanto Saeko como yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Me preguntaba cuanto iban a tardar-expreso Saeko, para seguidamente ponernos en marcha a la entrada principal-Dejando la situación de lado, los camiones que ya estén listos para partir que se pongan en marcha, ya saben qué hacer, asegúrate que todos y cada uno de ellos tengan una escolta por dentro y por fuera del vehículo-ordeno Saeko al guardia quien asintió en posición de firmes y posteriormente fijo sus pasos siguiendo a quienes llevaban las cajas a los camiones, nosotras seguimos nuestro camino, mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida me percate de que en las zonas donde se habían desalojado los archivos se hallaban instalados explosivos, seguimos caminando y para cuando llegamos a la entrada Kim y los Fraterllo ya habían reducido a otros 5 hombres, Ron y Yori se encontraban apartados y sentados en unos troncos, junto a nosotras llegaron otras chicas, una de ellas llevaba dos S&W M500 magnum a los costados y la otra unos guantes, la chica con los guantes iba vestida con una playera blanca, encima un chaleco de cuero negro, el chaleco era de cierre color blanco, pero no estaba totalmente cerrado, ambas prendas dejaban al descubierto su vientre pero este estaba cubierto por unas vendas, el chaleco tenia incorporado una especie de capa, la capa terminaba cerca de los tobillos de la chica, tenía un short de cuero, también de color negro, unas cintas colgaban a los lados del short, y los guantes que completaban el conjunto también de color negro, su antebrazo derecho estaba cubierto con vendas aunque no estuviera lastimada y sus tenis con detalles blancos al frente pero en general de color negro…

La chica de las magnums no usaba nada de color negro, su cabello era largo, por lo que unas cintas envolvían casi por completo su cabello, las cintas eran de color rosa y envolvían el cabello desde la parte del cuello, dejando parte de él suelto, tanto en el extremo inferior como arriba del cuello, el resto de su cabello estaba degrafilado dándole un aspecto rebelde, llevaba puesta una playera blanca de tirantes y con escote, arriba de ella una capucha de color rosa, que tapaba parte de su cuello, la playera tenía una abertura que se encontraba desde el escote hasta una cinta de color amarillo con detalles dorados que se encontraba más o menos a la altura del ombligo, dejando ver un tatuaje de color negro que tenía en el pecho, debajo de la cinta de color amarillo había 2 holanes el primero de color blanco y el segundo de color rosa, un short diminuto de mezclilla con un cinturón de tela azul, el cinturón poseía 3 holanes que caían en forma de cascada por el lado izquierdo, al final de cada holán unos 5 centímetros eran de color blanco, por encima de este se encuentra un cinturón de cuero café algo inclinado en donde están enfundadas sus magnums, unas botas cafés que llegaban casi a la rodilla y con agujetas blancas son las que completan el conjunto, en ambos antebrazos utilizaba dos bandas amarillas

-Un guardia nos dijo lo que estaba pasando y decidimos echar una mano-explico la chica de negro…tifa, y la chica de escote de muerte…Yuna solo asintió.

-Entonces les parece si intervenimos antes de que más hombres terminen noqueados?-sugirió Saeko con tranquilidad mientras un hombre salía volando y caía 3 metros desde su posición inicial

-Saeko, yo me ocupare de Possible, no es necesario que tú ensucies tus manos con ellos-aseguro con seriedad después de que me di cuenta que Saeko planeaba intervenir, sin embargo nunca pensé que Saeko, Tifa y Yuna me miran sorprendidas y divertidas

-Mira que has impresionado a la nueva, aahhhh…como siempre nuestra querida Saeko-sama hace nuevamente de las suyas- expresa Tifa con picardía provocando que reciba un golpe por parte de una sonrojada Saeko, Yuna y yo soltamos una pequeña risita pero volvemos a la realidad cuando un grito de dolor se deja escuchar.

Nos fijamos en la contienda nuevamente para percatarnos de que Chris esta rompiéndole el brazo al desafortunado que se ha acercado demasiado a él, rápidamente Tifa corre hacia Chris y con un golpe lo lanza 20 metros hacia atrás, provocando que su espalda choque y destruya por lo menos 8 pinos, al mismo tiempo Yuna y yo los lanzamos contar Carlos y Ki…Possible, Yuna se posiciona atrás de Carlos y con una patada lo lanza provocando que se impacte contra uno de los muros de la cueva, saca su una de sus magnums y dispara lastimando atravesando el hombro izquierdo y el muslo derecho de Carlos, por mi parte yo me posiciono atrás de Kim y le doy unos golpes en nervios del cuerpo, estos aflojan la fuerza de los músculos de Possible y posteriormente le doy una patada en la espalda que la manda a los pies de Saeko, los tres infractores quedan inmóviles, mientras se recuperan un poco Tifa, se sacude las manos, Yuna recarga la munición desperdiciada y yo me ubico a la espalda de Saeko, pronto se unen a mí las otras dos.

-Y eso es todo amigos- canta Tifa llegando a nuestro lado

-jajajaja- ríe Yuna por el comentario de su compañera, Kim simplemente se levanta con dificultad y coraje

-Cobardes, atacando por la espalda y cuando estamos desprevenidos-dice lo suficientemente alto para que podamos escucharla

-te dije que no provocaras disturbios, mi recomendación ayuda a tus compañeros, Tifa tiene una fuerza descomunal, no me sorprendería que tu amigo estuviera casi muerto por el golpe, en cuanto al que recibió la balas de Yuna debe estar pasando por un dolor tremendo pues las balas son especiales, si no se sacan rápido pueden provocar que tu compañero pierda el brazo y la pierna, en cuanto a ti, te costara moverte rápidamente-contesta Saeko, dando se la vuelta inmediatamente

-Tifa saca al tipo del muro y también aleja Possible de aquí, pronto llevaremos acabo la fase final-ordena Saeko mientras se encamina a unos árboles, Yuna y yo la seguimos una vez ahí subimos a unas motos que están listas para partir, solo hay 3, por lo que Tifa deberá subir con una de nosotras, salimos del claro y pronto vemos a Tifa caminando hacia nosotras.

-Listo-contesta

Saeko la mira, saca una radio y lo único que pronuncia es –Destrúyanlo- Tifa sube a la moto de Yuna y salimos de ahí en dirección a la carretera y enfilamos a la dirección de las oficinas de ICEL…

Mientras una el sonido de una explosión rompe con la tranquilidad…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Miro hacia el cielo gris, las gotas frías caen en mi rostro, calmado mi ser, llevándose consigo las lagrimas que traviesas han escapado de mis ojos, recuerdo el momento en el cual tu ataúd descendió a la tierra, y no pude evitar pensar en la muerte de mi madre, tantos sentimientos me confunden, un remolino de ideas y sospechas se concentra en mi mente, todos los archivos que obtuvimos nos dieron una pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo en esos documentos figuraba tu nombre…

-Alice Abatiscianni –pronunció, investigue por mi cuenta sobre ti, sobre tu familia y me lleve una gran sorpresa, descubrí tu pasado y que realmente eras parte de todo, pero…

También se que tu no eras la mente maestra, que solo te usaron, por eso me agradabas, por eso te agradaba, porque tu habías sufrido lo mismo que yo, porque te usaron también, porque odiabas, porque eras exactamente igual a mí, ambas nos identificamos la una con la otra, el accidente que nos dio nuestros poderes, la muerte de nuestra madre, el rechazo por ser diferentes, el ser diferente de otros, nuestros sueños convertidos en polvo, el camino desviado que tomamos y finalmente nuestra salvación, ahora sé que probablemente no sabías que tu salvación también era tu perdición, hubo un conjunto de todo, también se que debo moverme con cuidado, que incluso ahora una guadaña está esperando a ejecutarme, solo una hoja tenia escrito tu nombre y tu fotografía, una hoja manchada de sangre, una hoja donde me dejaste un recado, la hoja con tus últimas palabras, un recado para mi…

"En este instante, en el que la luz ha decidido mi final, he de decirte…si lo confieso, hice esto por amor, si lo acepto herí a muchos por mi egoísmo, si lo admito tú eras mi trofeo, mi deseo, te desee igual que deseara la eternidad lúgubre del descanso en un cementerio, y por fin mi deseo se ha cumplido…

Si lo lamento, lamento haber destruido lo que destruí, y todo por creer que ahora nada me podría amenazar, por estar en la luz, por creer en la luz…, si lo negué, y se derrumbo el gozo insaciable de tu alma y la mía fundiéndose lentamente bajo el aterrador tormento del dolor y el destierro…

En mis últimos suspiros de vida he de decirte que la verdad esta oculta en todo y cada uno de los que rodean, si has de sobrevivir has de vivir, si has de vivir, has de luchar, pero no te permitiré luchar sola, aunque mi vida no sea más que una mentira, he de revelar la verdad escondida, te dejo esto como prueba de que aun en la más deslumbrante luz siempre hay una mancha de oscuridad…

Vive, ese es mi último deseo para ti"

_**ALICE**_

Esas fueron tus palabras, plasmadas en el papel, papel que encontré en el lugar menos esperado, una caja musical…, una llave en una botella de vino y una rosa de rubí, llaves de un juego, juego que ocultaba la verdad, juego que conocía bien, pues las veces en las que te vi, esos objetos estaban ahí, no le dije a nadie nada y me alegro de haberlo hecho, ahora sé que todo no es más que una mentira, pero como estoy actualmente es imposible que pueda luchar, he de terminar con esto… a su debido tiempo…

-Estas lista Shego?-cuestiona una voz a mis espaldas, me vuelvo para ver a Tifa y Yuna, con sus vestimentas de siempre, la luz que hasta ahora me había alumbrado no se a convertido más que en tinieblas, todo tiene un equilibrio, y ese equilibrio es mi salvación, no debo ir a la luz porque esta me cegaría, no debo ir a la oscuridad porque esta me consumiría, entonces debo permanecer en medio, Tifa y Yuna…

No son parte de ICEL, son colaboradoras externas, Saya y Saeko no son más que meras tapaderas, ICEL mismo no es más que una mentira…, por eso he de irme, para hacerme fuerte, para que pierdan mi rastro y para no volverme un títere, para vivir…tal y como Alice deseaba.

-Vámonos ya-es lo último que digo, las tres nos encaminamos a los muros de ICEL, y salimos por una puerta lateral, nos encaminamos a una autopista, un vehículo nos espera, sabemos que ICEL nos vigila por eso habremos de huir mientras ICEL persigue un invento suyo, un control remoto inconcluso…eso hasta que las tres lo hemos manipulado…

Cuando la treta ha funcionado nosotras estamos a salvo en los bosques, nuestro verdadero escape nos espera muy cerca, las tres contemplamos nuestra propia estupidez, al creer que de la nada seriamos aceptadas…

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, si ella es la verdadera culpable entonces pronto hará su movimiento, y sus títeres ya están listos-susurro Yuna, cada una tiene su historia, cada una sus razones, cada una su batalla, cada una debe lucharla sola…pues cada batalla es diferente, sin embargo ahora sabemos que podemos apoyarnos las unas a las otras, la verdadera batalla comienza ahora…

Para cuando esto termine…

Habré vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir…

* * *

**POV RON**

Son las 12 de la noche Yori y yo estamos fuera de las instalaciones de la G.J, hemos desertado, somos considerados traidores, fue nuestra decisión, ahora mismo Shego debe dirigirse a realizar su entrenamiento, se puso en contacto con nosotros, nos conto la verdad oculta detrás de todo, hemos decidido realizar una cruzada diferente, somos los únicos que pueden revelar la verdad, pero hacerlo ahora es firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte…

La lluvia ha borrado nuestras huellas, y nuestros temores, ahora mismo hemos de aprovechar para huir, y huir para fortalecernos y fortalecernos para pelear, porque esta vez, cuando la pelea se dé es cuando todo se decidirá, Kim estará segura, Yori y yo decidimos entrenar con el mejor, aquel que nunca ha perdido, aquel que está dispuesto a enseñarnos, el máximo asesino de todos, porque para poder jugar el juego de la mentira hemos de volvernos asesinos de ella, por eso el asesino es el papel que hemos escogido, dejar a tras a todo y ver hacia adelante es la única opción que tenemos…

-Abre los ojos Kim-son mis últimas palabras para mi mejor amiga, pues se que de no cumplirse esas palabras, entonces…

* * *

-Cuál es la verdad y la mentira… en este mundo de tiranía?-preguntó, se la respuesta lo que me hace sonreír, en mi vida he hecho cosas atroces… pero lo que hice hace dos días ha sido por mucho lo más atroz de todo lo que me han obligado a realizar…

Enciendo un cigarrillo, mientras observo la ciudad iluminada por todas las luces, intentando alejar la oscuridad, yo por el contrario simplemente me encuentro más cómoda cuando todo está oscuro, dejo salir el humo toxico que he aspirado antes mientras bebo una copa del vino que he pedido, como siempre y fiel a mi descripcion me he puesto un vestido rojo, muy elegante pues estoy celebrado el fin de todo…

-la verdad y la mentira simplemente son lo que tu consideras como tales-respondo a mi pregunta anterior, no importa que alguien te grite la verdad en la cara, si tu no la consideras como tal entonces simplemente será una mentira, todo gira en torno a lo que tú crees… al fin y al cabo tu eres el dueño de tu vida, quien decide como vivirla y cuando termina…

Mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas cuando la melodía de mi teléfono comienza a sonar, In the End de Likin park…

Melodía que anunciaba el principio del fin…

Dejo sonar el teléfono, pues no me importa lo que pase… he obtenido lo que mi jefe quería, mi misión está concluida, vuelvo a darle una calada a mi cigarrillo, pienso en lo que he hecho, lo que ella me pidió hacer, lo que esa mujer desquiciada a provocado y lo poco que le importan los demás…

-al final las opiniones quedan de más, simplemente obedece puntualmente y critica libremente-pronunció mientras dejo Salir el humo nuevamente, lentamente dejándome llevar por las sensaciones

**TOC TOC**

-Señorita el taxi que la llevara al aeropuerto le espera-anuncia un encargado del hotel en el cual me hospedo, con tranquilidad me alejo de la ventana y tomo mi maleta, salgo de la habitación para en seguida ser conducida por el empleado a la entrada, le doy su propina y simplemente entro al taxi, una vez dentro mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, esta vez con una melodía Bittersweet Symphony, versión instrumental, melodía favorita de mi jefe, respondo inmediatamente.

-Un placer volver a hablar contigo…Vicent-digo una vez contestado

-Lo mismo digo Ada, es un placer volver a tenerte bajo mi mando, tienes ya lo que queremos?-directo al grano como siempre

-Por supuesto, de hecho me dirijo al aeropuerto, tienes lista mi muerte?-cuestiono mientras cierro la ventanilla que dibide la parte de los pasajeros y la del chofer pues no quiero que el chofer se altere más de lo que ya está debido al atuendo que llevo puesto.

-Mientras hablamos tu muerte se lleva a cabo-asegura mi jefe

-excelente, pues entonces me reuniré contigo en Japón-comento con tranquilidad

-Por supuesto, ya tenemos listo todo para acabar con esa desquiciada, solo que todo será en el momento preciso-explica mi jefe para después cortar la llamada, decido admirar el paisaje de la ciudad, ahora dejare de preocuparme por lo que hice antes, y me preocupara por lo que hare a partir de ahora, pues esa es la vida que elegí para mi…

-La vida de mercenario-

* * *

**KIM POV**

Me encuentro frente al televisor, estoy a obscuras, intentado que esta oculte las lagrimas que descienden por mis mejillas, Jill me acaba de avisar que Ron y Yori han desertado como miembros de la G.J, he llamado a Ron para saber si era verdad lo que me han dicho, pero no contesta…, Wade no pudo localizarlo, mi mejor amigo se ha ido…

-Qué demonios está pasando?-me pregunto, la desesperación me invade, intento recordar una razón por la que esto está pasando, pero no logro recordar nada, cada vez que intento recordar una razón por la cual Ron y Yori decidieron irse me doy cuenta que no les he prestado atención, siempre estaba con Chris, y ahora que necesito algo no recuerdo nada…

No sé lo que me pasa, estos dos días Chris no ha estado a mi lado, solo hemos hablado por teléfono y eso me ha ayudado a despejar mi mente, a rememorar todo lo que ha pasado, desde la vez en que golpee a Shego desde lo que les dije a Ron y Yori, pero más que nada los momentos que he pasado al lado de Chris, las caricias y los besos, me abrazo a mi misma porque no comprendo, ahora lo que siento es asco, cuando en esos momentos me sentía incomoda, en el momento en que me acariciaba, me abrazaba o me besaba, en esos momentos me sentía incomoda después feliz, pero ahora solo siento asco, me sorprendo a mi misma cada vez más por las locuras que he hecho, y me siento tremendamente mal al recordar el rostro de Shego, su mirada traicionada y después su mirada fría, esa mirada que tenía cuando la conocí, la que con el tiempo fue cambiando…

-Shego…perdóname-pronuncio suavemente mientras la intensidad de las lágrimas aumenta gradualmente…

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola otra vez, un capítulo más de este fic, me disculpo por no haber publicado ningún capitulo en todo este tiempo pero había decidido primero acabar con un fic y después con el otro, sin embargo me he dado cuenta que ambos fics han sido apoyados, me parece que este ha recibido más apoyo que el otro, así que decidí continuar los dos, como pueda…XD pero espero terminarlos, este terminara antes que el otro pues no le faltan muchos capítulos…**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que en general sigan leyendo este fic**

**Como siempre le digo se aceptan reviews, criticas, rosas, cubetas de agua fría, pedradas, halagos, de todo ^^**

**KIM POSSIBLE no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato, tampoco me pertenecen nombres que he tomado prestado de diversas obras, como siempre digo solo es para entretenernos un ratito.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV**

Fuerza… ¿Qué es la fuerza?... ¿Qué es lo que te hace débil?, ¿Sabes las respuestas a estas preguntas?… ¿siquiera has pensado en estas preguntas antes?... tal vez si, tal vez no, para poder encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas anteriores lo primero es responder esta ¿existe algo en este mundo que quieras proteger? … si quieres proteger algo, si tal cosa en verdad existe entonces…tu fuerza, la fuerza que posees en este instante…¿Es suficiente para proteger aquello que es tan importante para ti?...

Muchas veces a lo largo de mi camino me he hecho estas preguntas, siempre he peleado por distintas cosas y siempre he creído tener lo que hace falta para proteger a los que amo, en mi niñez solía pelear con los chicos de barrio para poder conseguir el alimento, después de todo nuestra madre estaba en cama y no podía hacer mucho por nosotros, de modo que todos ayudábamos a conseguir alimento, al principio era fácil ya que utilizábamos nuestros poderes, solíamos robar y nadie sabía quiénes éramos, pero con el paso del tiempo madre se entero de lo que hacíamos y nos prohibió usarlos, Hego y Mego empezaron a trabajar en el puerto, eran días difíciles, pues ganaban poco y a veces no les daban nada puesto que eran solo unos niños, otras veces había chicos más grandes que intentaban quitarles el dinero y les daban una paliza, no se defendían por la promesa hecha a nuestra madre, yo por mi parte también ayudaba en una casa como sirvienta…. Recibía una mejor paga y a veces me regalaban cosas…. Era difícil pero era una bonita vida, estábamos los 6 juntos no importaba que a veces no comiéramos, todo valía la pena mientras mamá estuviera ahí y nos regalara una sonrisa, para nosotros todo era más fácil…. Hasta que murió….

Estábamos sentadas las 3 en un claro cerca de una cabaña escondida en las montañas, era de noche y utilizábamos el calor de una fogata para abrigarnos, por encima de nosotras podía apreciarse muy bien las estrellas y la luna, yo me mantenía sentada en un tronco con la vista fija en el fuego, Tifa estaba recostada y observaba las estrellas, Yuna por su parte también estaba sentada pero miraba las estrellas al igual que Tifa… Tifa, Yuna y yo estábamos entrenando ahí, había montañas, riscos, cascadas y calma un lugar perfecto para entrenar, era un entrenamiento bastante fuerte y extenuante más que nada por mi parte, después de todo mi enfermedad complicaba muchos las cosas aunque al salir de ICEL pude llevarme tubos con el medicamento que Saya-san me había puesto y evitar que mi enfermedad avanzara, pero realmente no quería arriesgarme a utilizarlos ya que la medicina provenía de ICEL y dada la información que pudimos obtener no era lo más seguro utilizarlas…

Tifa y Yuna se han convertido en mis maestras cada una me enseñaba cosas diferentes, Tifa me enseñaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella es una experta en las Zangan-Ryu y aunque mis conocimientos son bastante buenos debo admitir que no me comparo con ella en absolutamente nada, Yuna me enseña el manejo de armas de fuego, sus habilidades son sorprendentes y también practicamos la meditación, de las tres yo soy la más débil tanto en cuerpo como en mente, en las noches cada una suele contarle su historia a las demás… o al menos parte de ella, ambas ya han terminado de contar su historia, todas hemos tenido un pasado difícil y cada una tiene sus motivos para luchar, sigo contándoles mi historia hasta que ya se ha hecho muy tarde y decidimos entrar en la cabaña a descansar, apagamos el fuego y recogimos las mantas para encaminarnos adentro, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta me detengo, miro el cielo y por un momento permito que mis pensamientos me lleven hasta ti… como estarás Kim… aun sigues viviendo el engaño de Chris y Carlos? Habrás abierto los ojos? Quisiera saber… pero no es el momento, sin más, decido ir con las demás pronto habrán pasado 3 meses desde el día en que escapamos de ICEL tres meses de entrenamiento arduo y exhaustivo… pronto mi entrenamiento aquí llegara a su fin, pronto uniremos fuerzas con EON una organización a la que pertenece Tifa y Yuna trabajaremos en conjunto para destruir a ICEL y a quién está detrás de ellos… Fraterllo, por un momento mi mirada refleja tristeza, lo sé porque Yuna y Tifa me miran con melancolía y comprensión… porque al final tendré que destruir cosas que realmente amo… limpio las pocas lagrimas que han logrado escapar de la prisión de mis ojos y lentamente cierro la puerta.

Cada una se cambia la ropa que usamos para entrenar por una más adecuada para dormir, posteriormente nos recostamos en nuestro lecho correspondiente.

-Lo único que falta es entrenar el dominio de tus sentimientos, terminado eso será hora de pelear, la información que han obtenido los investigadores de EON es que pronto la cabecilla detrás de todo este enredo pondrá en efecto un plan y tenemos que acabar con esto antes de que lo lleve a cabo-pronuncio Yuna mientras me miraba fijamente

-aun no tenemos idea de quién es?-pregunto Tifa quien nos estaba dando la espalda pero pendiente de la conversación

-Aun no está confirmado aunque tenemos una idea gracias a los apellidos de la señorita Alice…..Annette Abatiscianni científica y madre de Alice eso es lo que dice su expediente, según la información que encontramos hay varias cuentas a su nombre, y tiene una cuantiosa fortuna, es investigadora en jefe de JHENOVA empresa farmacéutica, de armas y no sé cuantas cosas más, la empresa en jefe de Fraterllo e ICEL, no hay nadie mejor que ella para hacer todo el desorden que hemos visto y es quien mejor encaja en el perfil, será difícil llegar a ella, ya que como dije es la investigadora en jefe y un elemento muy importante para JHENOVA y aunque la sede principal de JHENOVA está en Escocia no significa que nos libremos fácilmente de Fraterllo y de ICEL pero ya ha sido ordenado que las fuerzas de EON se muevan y vayan a Escocia de modo que nuestro ataque debe concentrarse en ese punto, destruyendo la rama principal es probable que todo acabe…-termino de darnos la información Yuna para después dar un bostezo, no pude evitar que una tenue sonrisa se asomara por mis labios, las quería mucho a ambas, ellas también habían sufrido mucho por culpa de JHENOVA y posteriormente por culpa de ICEL y de Fraterllo

-Lo mejor será dormir, mañana empezaremos con el último entrenamiento y después podremos verificar todo el plan, también debemos comunicarnos con Shepiroth el jefe de los Assassins…-Dijo Tifa quien también estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-Dejemos de hablar de lo que haremos después de terminar el entrenamiento o no podre concentrarme-Reclame para después sonreír-Buenas noches-

-Buenas…-respondió Tifa quien se acomodo mejor para conciliar el sueño

-Duerman bien-Dijo Yuna a quien solo le basto cerrar los ojos para terminar dormida

* * *

**Middleton 5:30 a.m **

**POV RON**

Yori y yo nos encontramos admirando el paisaje que ofrece Middleton al amanecer, mi hogar se ve tan apacible, por suerte aun las cosas no han empeorado del todo, me alegra que la batalla que está por comenzar suceda en un sitio lejos de aquí… aunque es probable que no volvamos, por eso Yori y yo hemos venido a decir adiós, mis padres saben que ya no estudio por el "trabajo", les había enviado una carta, solo una, la única que estaba permitida…

Shepiroth, el mejor asesino, a él fue a quien buscamos hace ya 4 meses y medio, el también fue discípulo del maestro, el mejor de todos, nadie pudo derrotarle nunca y por lo que pudimos observar ni siquiera los mejores asesinos han podido contra él, no le hizo mucha gracia el vernos a Yori y a mi ya que éramos discípulos de su antiguo maestro pero le agrado el hecho de que quisiéramos convertirnos en asesinos y por tanto rompiéramos uno de los códigos más sagrados del viejo maestro…

Eso es lo que somos ahora…asesinos, matamos sigilosamente y efectivamente, no desperdiciamos ningún movimiento…estamos entrenados para matar… Yori y yo demostramos amplias aptitudes que solo los mejores asesinos tienen, somos los únicos aparte de Shepiroth y su hermano, Vincent, quienes podemos mostrar nuestro rostro ya que aquellos que lo vean tendrán un boleto directo al infierno…

Cierro en un puño mi mano derecha al recordar los asesinatos que hemos efectuado… asesinatos que hacemos por un motivo… el de salvar a inocentes y ayudar con el plan, Assassins y EON han estado trabajando juntos para destruir a JHENOVA, Shepiroth tiene una batalla pendiente con ellos así como la mayoría de nosotros, los Assassins conseguimos información importante y han muerto todos aquellos que han ayudado con las "acciones ilegales" de la empresa… no diré que me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, ellos se merecían morir después de todo lo que hacían… no tenían derecho a jugar con la vida de las personas, no lo tienen, después de descubrir las acciones principales de las 3 organizaciones… estoy más decidido que nunca a terminar con esto de una vez por todas… pero antes he de dejar todo atrás, mi familia debe quedar atrás…por mis padres no me preocupo… pero aun queda una persona de la cual debemos preocuparnos… queremos salvarla, por eso hemos regresado, mis padres enviaron una carta con la esperanza de poder contactarme, en la carta decían que ha ocurrido algo con respecto a Kim que debo saber…

-Debemos entrar como civiles, nuestra ropa llama mucho la atención-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, nos volvimos para observar a Shego quien se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros recargada en un roble, cuando nos reunimos hace dos semanas nos llamo mucho la atención su actitud pues parecía que había recibido un entrenamiento parecido al de los asesinos, sus facciones, postura y mirada no mostraban absolutamente nada, tenía un control perfecto sobre sus emociones…

-Tienes toda la razón, pero no habrá necesidad si usamos tu auto…-comento Yori quien se acerco a donde se encontraba Shego-porque tanto tu como nosotros sabemos que entraste al edificio de ICEL y lo tomaste de vuelta- quien las mirara diría que se intentarían matar en cualquier momento o bien que estaban muy molestas y por lo menos habría una pelea, para mi simplemente es una conversación normal, los tres hemos cambiado mucho después de todo por lo que hemos pasado pero realmente no importa demasiado… decidimos cambiar para poder enfrentar lo que sigue, aun con EON y Assassins trabajando juntos nuestros números son muy desiguales, toco mi clavícula donde quedo una cicatriz después de habernos enfrentado a esos androides, se que la pelea que se avecina no será fácil ya que las fuerzas estarán dispersas, no estamos dispuestos a correr ningún riesgo y serán atacadas las sedes principales de ICEL, Fraterllo y JHENOVA al mismo tiempo, lo que en cierto modo es bueno pero también perjudicial pues si algo sale mal no podremos recibir ayuda, es decir que estamos solos, nosotros nos encargaremos de la sede principal de ICEL, la sincronización con los otros debe ser perfecta o de lo contrario el plan fallara y no solo terminara con todos nosotros muertos, sino que las organizaciones podrán terminar con el mundo entero… mientras oigo a Yori y Shego platicar la forma para entrar a Middleton instalo una pequeña sonrisa de alegría y por unos segundos dejo que mi rostro muestre añoranza ya que recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos Kim y yo para evitar que los villanos destruyeran al mundo, nuestras misiones, mis accidentes, a pesar de que sabía que era peligroso no me preocupaba porque estaba al lado de Kim, mi sonrisa desaparece para volver a instaurar las facciones con las que no demuestro sentimiento alguno, ahora todo es distinto Kim esta con los "malos" y yo… yo tampoco estoy con los "buenos" para nosotros ya no existen los bandos solamente existe las misiones, si son buenas o malas eso nos trae sin cuidado… aunque si salgo vivo de esta pienso dejar Assassins, no hay ninguna regla que nos impida irnos, somos libres siempre y cuando respetemos el código o de lo contrario nuestras cabezas tendrán un precio…

-Ron-enuncia Yori mi nombre indicando que debemos irnos, una brisa matutina sopla y el sonido del viento nos envuelve…

* * *

El mirador en el cual se encontraban Ron, Yori y Shego se ha quedado vacío… no se escucha nada y no se ve movimiento alguno, a pesar de que hasta hace 30 segundos ellos seguían ahí, nos enfocamos en una casa que tiene una vista perfecta del mirador, parece abandonada, los cristales están desgastados por el polvo, las paredes muestran el paso del tiempo, el jardín se encuentra descuidado, por dentro los muebles se encuentran tapados con sabanas, las telarañas se encuentran en todos lados, una pequeña rata atraviesa a la carrera el vestíbulo y entra en un agujero situado cerca de las escaleras, las mismas muestran un visible deterioro, todas las puertas están cerradas, el papel tapiz se encuentra roto y ha perdido el color, una vista lúgubre y triste se aprecia donde tal vez antes hubo alegrías y risas, subimos las escaleras y en el segundo piso observamos que no hay un cambio notable, todo está más obscuro pues no hay ventanas que iluminen el pasillo pero de una puerta entreabierta sale un muy tenue rayo de luz, al abrir la puerta observamos equipo de computo de última generación, pantallas LCD y una gran televisor de plasma, en este se aprecia la imagen que hace algunos minutos estaba en el mirador, Ron, Yori y Shego se encuentran en la pantalla, el video está siendo cargado y enviado a dos direcciones de la red… en cuanto termina de cargar… nos desplazamos de esa casa a un bosque…en Phoenix, Arizona donde son las 6:00 a.m, observamos el edificio principal de ICEL, y entramos a la oficina principal, iluminada gracias a los rayos del Sol que entran por un gran ventanal que ocupa el espacio de una pared, el despacho es grande, una alfombra Persa cubre el suelo de madera y dándole la espalda al ventanal se sitúa un sillón forrado de terciopelo negro que se encuentra frente a un escritorio de cedro igualmente pintado de negro, en el descansa un equipo de computo de última generación y muy parecido al que se encuentra en la casa abandonada en Middleton, en la pantalla ha terminado de cargarse el video y en ese preciso instante entra por la puerta Saya con una humeante taza de café en la mano, se acerca a el escritorio y delicadamente deja la taza de café en este, junto al teclado de la computadora , ignora el equipo y se para frente al ventanal admirando el paisaje, seguidamente se vuelve y toma asiento en el sillón, bebe un sorbo de su taza de café y observa el video…

-Al fin has vuelto y esta vez parece que tienes la intención de terminar con todo…-susurró muy tenuemente, seguidamente elimino el video de la computadora y tomo un folder, se acerco a un teléfono y presiono un botón que la conecto a una sección específica de la empresa

-Saeko, ya es hora, prepara mi auto, tenemos que ir a verle-pronunció con tranquilidad para seguidamente dirigirse a la puerta, salir a la sala de recepción saludando a otra mujer, su secretaria, informándole que no estaría por el resto del día y seguidamente tomar un ascensor que la llevo directamente al sótano, como siempre la mujer demostraba seguridad y un gran porte, la elegancia por supuesto era uno de los rasgos que más distinguía a esta mujer, aun en su atuendo de trabajo, con su falda color beige, su saco haciendo juego con la falda y una blusa blanca, podía percibirse que no era una persona cualquiera, aunque el atuendo fuera sencillo…

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Saeko ya estaba esperándola vestida aun con el uniforme de las fuerzas de ICEL, Saya avanzo sin mirarla hasta una limosina, Saeko se adelanto para abrirle la puerta y cerrarla en cuanto ella ingreso al auto, seguidamente se dirigió a la puerta correspondiente para el conductor, encendió en auto y se puso en marcha.

-está segura de que la recibirá esta vez?-cuestiono Saeko mientras miraba por el retrovisor a una Saya que inspeccionaba un portafolio que estaba cerca de ella, saco una Desert Eagle calibre 50, comprobó que no hubiera algún cartucho en la recamara y después inserto un cargador que también saco del portafolio

-Tendrá que recibirme, Annette puede ser muy obstinada pero esta vez no tendrá opción- respondió mientras terminaba de preparar el arma, Saeko la miro sorprendida desviando por un momento la mirada del camino

-Como puedes estar tan seguirá de que es Annette?-volvió a cuestionar Saeko poniendo nuevamente atención al camino.

-Shego fue quien me dio las ultimas pistas sobre la identidad de ella, tenía mis dudas al principio pero ahora todo está confirmado, deje a alguien vigilando la tumba de Alice y pronto me llego la información de que alguien fue a visitar la tumba, su descripción correspondía a la misma que la de Annette, no puedo creer que ella este con vida después del accidente…, más aun, no puedo creer que ella sea quien esté detrás de todo esto, pero no pienso permitir que me arrebate a más personas queridas, terminare con esto yo misma- Explico Saya cerrando el portafolio que se encontraba vació pues había preparado el arma y la había escondido entre su ropa sin que Saeko se diera cuenta.

-Ya veo, esperemos que tengas razón-Termino Saeko para seguidamente morder su labio inferior e incrementar su agarre en el volante, no dijeron nada más en lo que resto del trayecto, pasaron de la carpeta a un camino de terracería que se perdía en el interior de un bosque, pronto llegaron a una caseta de vigilancia, Saeko mostro sus identificaciones y les dejaron pasar, aun había una parte de bosque en la propiedad privada y pronto llegaron a un claro que estaba tapizado de Rosas, Dalias, Cosmos, Azucenas y Violetas en el centro se alzaba una gran casa de campo, en cuanto llegaron a la casa apareció un hombre vestido de mayordomo quien le abrió la puerta a Saya, ofreciéndole su mano la ayudo a salir de la limosina e incorporarse

-Gracias Marty- pronuncio con sinceridad Saya

-Un placer my lady, mi señora las está esperando, por favor sígame-Expresó Marty mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para en seguida encaminarse dentro de la casa, el piso del vestíbulo era de mármol blanco, las paredes están pintadas de un color beige, las puertas eran de madera, las columnas que sostenían el segundo piso igualmente eran de mármol blanco, había dos escaleras para subir al segundo piso, ambas cubiertas por alfombras persas y el barandal era de mármol negro, enfrente de la puerta principal había una puerta de cedro negro entre ambas puertas también se encontraba otra alfombra persa, fue por la puerta que se encontraba en medio de las escaleras por donde entro el señor Marty, Saya y Saeko lo siguieron, pasaron por un pasillo lleno de cuadros de paisajes de distintos lugares del mundo, pronto llegaron a una intersección de pasillos, Marty doblo a la derecha y posteriormente a la izquierda, se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Solo puede entrar la señorita Saya-Indico para en seguida mirar fríamente a Saeko, amablemente abrió la puerta para Saya y dejo que ella pasara, Saeko intercambio una mirada con Saya esta ultima le sonrió para transmitirle una calma que ella misma no sentía, ingreso en una habitación iluminada solamente por unas velas colocadas estratégicamente impidiéndole ver a saya a la mujer que se encontraba sentada tras unas cortinas, unas velas situadas detrás de donde su anfitriona estaba sentada le indicaban que ella se encontraba en la misma habitación

-Marty trae un poco de vino para nuestra invitada-ordeno la mujer

-Enseguida Madame-respondió Marty, nuevamente hizo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la habitación en silencio dejo a las dos mujeres solas, Saya se situó frente a la misteriosa dama tranquilamente y le tendió un folder.

-Y a que debo el honor de que la cabecilla en jefe de ICEL venga a verme? Tendrá relación con esto?-Pronunció con burla la dueña de la casa mientras un televisor situado a la izquierda de Saya se encendía y mostraba el video de Ron, Yori y Shego.

Saya frunció el seño imperceptiblemente, pues le disgustaba lo que veía, tomo el folder que había traído consigo y lo levanto

-No vine a reportarte sobre ellos, como pensé tu ya estabas enterada de todo lo que ocurre… no es así…Annette?-Replico Saya en respuesta y con igual burla

-Vaya así que la pequeña Saya ha estado investigando, cuánto tiempo te tomo reunir todas las piezas del rompecabezas?-respondió Annette

-Eres bastante esquiva y si me llevo bastante tiempo, pero el juego se ha terminado, en este folder se encuentra toda la verdad sobre ti, y ya se lo he enviado a las personas pertinentes, entre ellas a la asesina de tu hija-dijo Saya mientras sonreía tiernamente

-Y dime… también se lo has enviado a esa estúpida de tu "sobrina"? a esa ramera a la que intentas proteger?-cuestionó con sorna Annette

-No-contesto Saya con indiferencia-De todos modos eso ya no importa…-susurro para después suspirar, mirar a Annette y aventar el folder a ella, el folder le dio en la cara a Annette y le impido ver que Saya había sacado la Desert Eagle….

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG…

Saya vacio por completo el cargador en Annatte, por el impacto de las balas Annette cayo de la silla arrastrando consigo las cortinas que cubrieron su ahora cadáver, Saya recargo su arma y volteo hacia la puerta lista para disparar contra Marty…

BANG BANG

Al oír los disparos Marty y Saeko entraron precipitadamente por la puerta apuntando ambos sus armas contra el responsable de los mismos, tirando las copas y el vino que traían consigo, 5 segundos después ambos bajaron sus armas y procedieron a salir de la habitación para traer una escoba y limpiar la habitación, en medio de esta se encontraba Saya en el piso, respirando con dificultad tenía dos perforaciones de bala, una en la espalda a la altura del pulmón derecho, otra en la rodilla izquierda, al caer hacia el suelo había soltado su arma, con dificultad intento agarrar su arma…

BANG

Un disparo a su mano le impido lograr su objetivo, jadeando por el dolor y el esfuerzo, Saya logro voltearse a donde estaba su atacante pues hasta el momento le había dado la espalda… por eso no vio las balas venir porque había esperado un ataque desde la puerta, no a sus espaldas, Annette no podría haber sobrevivido a todos esos tiros… entonces ¿Quién…?

-Siempre fuiste muy inteligente… pero eras igual de impaciente… esos eran tus mayores errores y ahora por ese error morirás-enuncio una voz burlona para seguidamente soltar una carcajada desquiciada

-Q….tlack…coff…Quien… eres?-logro pronunciar Saya con dificultad elevando la mirada encontrándose con una silueta parada junto al cuerpo que antes había estado sentado en la silla, la silueta se contorneaba por las carcajadas que seguía teniendo, al calmarse se acerco un poco a la luz, lo suficiente para revelar que era una mujer de cabello largo y dorado, delgada y envuelta en un vestido violeta sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes blancos, una magnum 357 seguía apuntada hacia Saya

-Ya lo sabes, me conoces, pero me has olvidado, de todos modos ya no importa, solo que te sacare de tu pequeño error-con suma delicadeza la mujer se agacho, su rostro aun envuelto por las sombras, tomo la tela de las cortinas que envolvían el cuerpo y levantándose jalo las cortinas dejando al descubierto el cadáver de Annette, ahí envuelto por harapos estaba el cuerpo de Annette sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías, y su rostro estaba deformado por una mueca de dolor eterno, se podía apreciar que había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

-Ahí está tu preciosa Annette, una de tus más queridas amigas muerta y acusada falsamente por ti, has hecho exactamente lo que quería, ya no me eres útil, tu no pero la hija de esa chica, ella aun me será útil, cuando termine con ella terminare con su dolor, te lo prometo, ahora…tus últimas palabras?-dijo la mujer mientras apuntaba su arma nuevamente a Saya solo que esta vez a su rostro…

-Espero… coff… tlack que… te…. Coff…coff… pudras en el infierno-respondió Saya

-Muy cliché no te parece?-respondió la mujer y jalo el gatillo, por un instante el sonido de ese disparo fue ensordecedor… en cuanto la mujer bajo el arma Marty y Saeko entraron por la puerta con los materiales necesarios para limpiar la habitación.

-Saeko encárgate de limpiar bien la habitación, Marty tu toma los cuerpos y entiérralos en el lugar que acordamos, cumplamos uno de los más secretos deseos de mi hermana y enterrémosla con su enfermizo amor no correspondido-ordeno la mujer terminando la oración con un tono de repulsión y asco, se dirigió a la parte que las velas no alcanzaban a iluminar y abrió la puerta, entro a una recamara que tenia papel tapiz de color vino y color rojo que formaban rosas y otros decorados, con detalles dorados y negros, una cama matrimonial con colchas de mismo color que el papel tapiz, era un cuarto grande, con un enorme ropero de cedro, un tocador lleno de perfumes, joyas, anillos, alhajeros y un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, frente a la cama había un enorme sillón forrado de terciopelo rojo situado frente a una chimenea, sobre la chimenea descansaba un cuadro….el mismo cuadro que estaba en la habitación de la señorita Alice, dos rubias muy parecidas, de ojos color zafiro, una con un vestido verde y otra con un vestido violeta, ambas sentadas y abrazadas y de fondo una chimenea y un librero.

-Quien diría que terminaríamos así…querida hermana, esos tiempos en los que éramos felices quedaron atrás…tu estas muerta y yo… yo…-no termino la frase pues soltó una risa cínica, fue interrumpida cuando Marty apareció por la puerta y le ofreció un teléfono.

-Tiene una llamada de Dr. Drakken-fue lo único que dijo, la mujer se acerco a Marty y tomo el teléfono

-Está todo listo?... bien… No, no les des nada, distribúyelos a todos… si, tienes autorización para matarlos… no… en cuanto a Possible?... ya veo…no, está bien… bien le diré a Marty que vaya por ti al aeropuerto…si aquí también todo está listo… empezaremos en la noche de su boda… si, esos engendros también…bien…entonces te veré en unas horas… adiós – Pronuncio la mujer para después colgar, mirar a Marty y devolverle el teléfono

-Procedamos como ya está planeado…-indico para darle la espalda, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se acerco al tocador y tomo un portarretratos donde se encontraba una imagen de una mujer, un hombre y su pequeña, los tres se veían felices, unas lagrimas cayeron en la imagen…

-Annia…Albert…tsk, les juro que pronto les hare pagar a aquellos que nos lastimaron y utilizaron, pronto JHENOVA, ICEL y Fraterllo pagaran todo lo que nos hicieron, y también los que provocaron su muerte, pronto todo acabara y podremos estar juntos otra vez…-

* * *

-No puede ser…-

-No hay error aquí está la invitación-

-¿Cuándo será?-

-En dos semanas… el mismo día en que iniciaremos la operación, al parecer es demasiado tarde para hacer algo por ella…-

Ron y Yori voltearon a ver a Shego quien sostenía una invitación en sus manos…

Nuestro destino estaba escrito,  
no podíamos acabar de otra forma...  
¡ NOS CASAMOS !

Los novios

Kimberly Ann Possible y Chris Abbiati

Estaríamos encantados de que nos acompañaseis en este día.  
Será el 24 de Septiembre, en la Iglesia  
de la Oración del Huerto a las 18:30 hrs.  
A continuación nos gustaría celebrarlo con  
todos vosotros en el Restaurante Villa de Son Sunyer,  
a las 20:30 horas.

El papel comenzó a quemarse cuando Shego encendió su plasma, se reincorporo pues hasta hace unos segundos estaba recargada en su auto, se acerco a Ron y Yori los paso de largo y se situó en el barandal, habían vuelto al mirador donde estuvieron hace tan solo unas 3 horas, el plan era ir con los padres de Ron quienes sabían de su llegada y después pasar con Kim para explicarle todo lo que había pasado y ver si podían recuperar a su amiga, pero las cosas se complicaron, pues los padres de Ron habían hablado con Kim y esta aviso a la G.J quienes los esperaban con ordenes de arresto, burlaron la seguridad y encontraron el sobre que los padres de Ron le iban a dar, tuvieron que salir pues no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar con Kim, en cuanto iban de salida vieron a Kim, Shego estuvo a punto de detenerse para hablar con ella, pero Ron lo evito…

-No hay nada más que hacer, Possible esta cegada por la mentira de los Fraterllo, estamos solos en esto, debemos proseguir con el plan tal y como estaba estipulado, esto no cambia nada… y si Possible intenta intervenir en esto ya saben cuáles son nuestras ordenes, ahora que hemos confirmado de qué lado está… -expreso Shego fríamente, su rostro permaneció inalterable a pesar de lo que habían descubierto

-Entonces hay que localizar a Wade, para empezar con la operación, así que andando, pero antes hay que destruir a quien nos vigila…-dijo Yori para en seguida lanzar un cuchillo a la copa de un árbol, después de unos segundos cayo una cámara de video, Shego por su parte acumulo una bola de plasma y la lanzo a una casa, esta exploto y todo se vio envuelto en llamas, entre ellas estaba el equipo… con el símbolo de JHENOVA…

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota del Autor: **

**Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo… me parece que son… 175,316 hrs…realmente no debería pedir perdón por la tardanza puesto que no lo merezco, de modo que pasaremos a lo importante y eso es que esta historia está por terminar…..POR FIN!, tengo planeado terminar con todo este embrollo en los próximos dos capítulos, estos están planeados paso por paso de modo que no debería tardarme tanto en subirlos, pero aun me faltan los otros capítulos de mi otra historia así que pediré paciencia… y espérenlos sentados muy cómodamente por que últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración para escribir… en fin, si Kim se nos casa! ( :) ) Y no, no es con quien queríamos que se casara ( :( ), en fin, con esto entramos en la recta final, intentare que no se confundan mucho con lo que se viene encima así que manejare horarios para saber que pasa en qué momento, sin más me despido esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, una vez más disculpen los horrores ortográficos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por cierto feliz pos-navidad y próximo año nuevo. BYE**

**KIM POSSIBLE no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados con fines de diversión**


End file.
